


Unexpected

by heyitsrah



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged up characters, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Discussion of Abortion, Fluff, I still suck at titles, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Otabek is a sweetie, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF, Same sex romance, Set 3 years post-canon, Smut, Swearing, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Unplanned Pregnancy, Young Parents, Yuri finally maturing!, alphaOtabek, baby!OtaYuri, did i mention the fluff?, omegaYuri, pregnancy hormones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-07 00:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 40,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10348497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsrah/pseuds/heyitsrah
Summary: "They'd used protection.He knew that…And yet, there in his hand – clear as day – was the fateful, life-changing word;Pregnant."-19 year old omega Yuri Plisetsky discovers that he's pregnant.This wasn't planned!Otabek moves to Russia totally unaware, and is then given the news that he's going to be a father.Yuri is undecided on what to do, and Otabek just wants to support him.Will the couple go ahead with the pregnancy?And will they get the chance to prove that young parents can in fact be amazing parents?





	1. Chapter 1

****

Yuri Plisetsky rolled over onto his side, his bed creaking slightly.  
His eyes skimmed over the medals and photos that adorned his walls; he'd won gold in his Grand Prix Final senior men’s debut just over three years ago, but had medalled silver or bronze ever since thanks to Yuri Katsuki and Victor Nikiforov beating him!  
His most recent – a silver medal from the World Championships 2 months ago – glared back at him, almost taunting.  
The now-19 year old growled and ripped it from the wall, hurling it at the door.  
It was embarrassing.  
Not because it was a silver medal, but because of how humiliated he was that day, and had been ever since.  
After he'd performed his Free Skate, he had passed out in the kiss & cry.  
Right on camera, in front of the whole world.  
Newspapers were talking about it, reporters and paparazzi were hounding him outside his home rink, or otherwise near his own home.  
After that incident, Yakov had ranted at him to eat a proper breakfast, lunch and dinner, and to stay hydrated.  
But Yuri HAD, that's what he didn't understand…  
Until he had been looked over by medical staff, and then asked in private to take a pregnancy test just to be on the safe side – he was an Omega after all.  
Yuri had scowled, storming off.  
He hated anyone knowing this; this is why he suppressed and used soap and spray; he didn't want anyone knowing he was one of…THOSE.  
He hated being an Omega; looked down upon by so many.  
But curiosity had got the better of him, and he'd relented, buying a home testing kit.

They'd used protection.  
He knew that…  
And yet, there in his hand – clear as day – was the fateful, life-changing word;  
Pregnant.

..

  
And now, here he was.  
Now he'd had it confirmed, and he was almost three months along already!  
11 weeks and 4 days pregnant with Otabek Altin’s child.  
His career was still so new, and now it was all over.  
They'd used protection, they HAD!  
Yuri didn't even know that Otabek was an alpha; they never spoke about secondary gender.  
Or was he a beta?  
Could betas even get omegas pregnant?  
Yuri searched online, and there were a few cases of this happening, albeit kind of rare.  
He was in a quandary.  
It wasn't too late to… Was it?  
Without meaning to, he glanced at the scan photo;  
He expected to feel anger or hatred towards this…this THING, this PARASITE in his body, but he just couldn't.  
He was curious, sad, overwhelmed, cheated. But he was also curious and couldn't go through with an abortion.  
‘But I'm still so young.’ He thought to himself, letting out an audible sigh.  
There was also the fact that Yuri hadn't seen Otabek for three months!  
They'd seen each other at Four Continents, but Otabek hadn't qualified for Worlds.  
On the night of the Four Continents’ banquet, he and Otabek had finally taken their relationship to the next level.  
Yuri had only just come off his heat two days before the competition, so he must have still been very fertile at that point.  
They'd used protection, been careful and loving, but still…This had happened.  
“I'll see you in a few months, Yuri.” Otabek had promised, kissing his boyfriend on the lips softly the following morning. “Call me, FaceTime me, and I'll do the same. I miss you already, my Yurachka. I love you.”  
They'd both been as good as their word and stayed in contact, but long distance relationships are hard.  
They missed each other desperately.  
And now there was this huge secret…Yuri was scared that if he told Otabek that he'd lose him.  
But if he didn't tell him?  
Either way he'd lose him, Yuri was convinced.  
He hadn't told a soul, but everyone had noticed how withdrawn and distracted the young adult had become.  
Victor and Yuri Katsuki had tried to ask him what was wrong, but Yuri just couldn't tell them.  
The two of them were annoyingly nice, and it was hard not to like them, even though he'd tried for a year back when he was 15.  
He found that they genuinely cared about him, and he found himself caring about them too.  
Although he very rarely admitted it!  
Anyway, they'd noticed that something was troubling him, but he remained tight-lipped.  
He'd carried this burden alone; too afraid of losing everything and everyone.  
Yuri hugged his knees to his chest and buried his face in his arms, letting the tears he'd held back all this time fall freely down his cheeks and drip onto his t-shirt.  
Yuri Plisetsky had always thought of himself as a loner – he liked it that way.  
But now, he felt more alone than ever, and it was the most pain he'd ever felt.

..

Yuri didn't turn up to practice on Thursday.  
He'd been sick that morning; he had been lucky not to suffer much sickness at all the past few weeks, but today he hadn't been so lucky.  
He'd contacted Yakov, who was now sighing in frustration.  
“What's wrong Yakov?” Victor asked as he stopped at the barrier to take a drink.  
“Yuri isn't coming today.” The coach replied. “Says he's sick.”  
“Well, maybe he is.” Victor chuckled.  
“It's not like him to miss practice.” Yakov replied, “This is the third time in a few weeks. Plus he hasn't been up to scratch with his skating either.”  
“Hmm, we have noticed.” Victor sighed. “Yuri and I tried to ask him, but he just shut down completely!”  
“Yes, I had the same.” Yakov grumbled, “Otabek has just moved here. He was meant to join us today, assuming that he hasn't taken a detour to Yuri's house on the way and they're both pulling a sick day! Otabek said that he hasn't told Yuri; it was meant to be a surprise. I agreed because I thought it might cheer the boy up! But now that idea is out of the window…”  
“Coach Yakov! Otabek’s here!” Yuri Katsuki announced, skating over. “Behind you.”  
Yakov spun around to see the Kazakh walking through the doors.  
Everyone greeted him, and he said hello in response.  
Once all the introductions and formalities were over, Otabek got Yuri and Victor alone;  
“Have you seen my Yuri?” He asked.  
“He called in sick today.” Victor replied apologetically, “sorry, Otabek.”  
Otabek nodded sadly.  
He'd have to go round after practice.

..

Yuri felt much better as the day progressed.  
Now it was the afternoon, and he was lounging on his sofa drinking cold water and eating toast, wrapped up in a soft leopard print bathrobe.  
He was watching videos online, when there was a knock at his apartment door.  
Groaning, he stood and shuffled to the door, and his jaw hit the floor when he discovered Otabek standing there smiling at him.  
“Beka?!”  
“Surprise, Yura! I missed you.” He hugged him tightly, “how are you feeling?”  
“How did…? What are you doing here? I'm…” Yuri stuttered, letting his boyfriend in.  
Otabek laughed. “It was supposed to be a surprise at the rink! I have moved here!” He smiled, “I'm training at your home rink now. And Victor told me you are sick today, so I brought you some things.”  
Yuri tried to find the words to express how he felt, but he couldn't.  
Instead, he hugged Otabek again and buried his face in the Kazakh’s chest, letting the tears fall freely.  
“It wasn't supposed to make you cry!” Otabek chuckled, putting the bag on the floor. “I've missed you so much. I couldn't stand it anymore, I needed to be close to you.”  
Yuri nodded, “I've missed you so much too. You have no idea how much I need you right now. Things have been so…I'm so alone.”  
“Things have been so WHAT, Yurachka? Tell me.”  
“So shit.”  
“Because you're sick?”  
“Not exactly…”  
“Yuri, please tell me?” Otabek murmured, gently taking Yuri's chin in his hand and turning his face to look him in the eye.  
The blonde took a ragged breath, wiping his eyes.  
“I can't.” He whispered after a few moments.  
“Why not? Has something happened?” Otabek frowned.  
Yuri nodded, swallowing. “Kind of.”  
“Well, what is it Yuri? Please tell me.”  
“I can't! I don't want to lose you.”  
“Why would you…? Did you…?”  
“Cheat on you? No! Believe me, that's the last thing I'd do.”  
“Then what?”  
Yuri took a deep breath and padded into his room, returning moments later with the scan photo held against his chest nervously.  
“You asked.” He sighed, hesitantly handing the scan photo to Otabek.  
Otabek stared at it for a few seconds, his eyes wide, and swallowing a lump in his throat.  
“You're…P-PREGNANT!?”  
Yuri looked at the floor, then unable to bear being dumped there and then, he ran to his room and slammed the door.  
Otabek immediately hurried over, opening the bedroom door.  
“Yura, we need to talk about this.” He said gently as he sat next to him. “But you need to know that I'm not leaving you. You've been worrying about that haven't you? Is that why you didn't tell me?”  
Yuri nodded.  
“I'm not a selfish person. I'd never do that to you…I love you, and whatever you decide, I'll support you.” Otabek said, stroking through blonde hair.  
“I wasn't sure.” Yuri replied. “I never knew my father. He left my mother before I was born. He didn't want a child. I just assumed all alphas did that.”  
Otabek shook his head. “Not this one.”  
“But your friends…”  
“If they're real friends, they'll understand.”  
“And your career!”  
“It can still be done! A lot of skaters take their children with them, and don't you dare retire Yuri Plisetsky! I mean, if you want to have this baby then of course take a season off, but you have far too much talent to quit! You worked so hard.”  
“I can't do that with a newborn baby.”  
“Others manage. We can work around it…But it's your choice.” Otabek gave a thin smile.  
Yuri sighed. “I need time to think, I don't know what to do yet.” He confessed.  
Otabek nodded.  
“Of course.” He said, kissing his boyfriend on the forehead. “Can you scoot over?” He asked softly.  
Yuri shifted over and Otabek lay beside him, cuddling up to him.  
“I'm here now Yura. That's one thing you don't need to stress about; I'm sorry you have been feeling so alone. Please don't ever worry about me leaving, because I'm here to stay…Plus stress is bad for the baby, and for you right now.” He murmured, stroking Yuri's hair with one hand, and his slightly swollen stomach with the other.  
Yuri finally let himself relax for the first time in days, and dozed off against the alpha’s chest, breathing in the faint, suppressed scent.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Yuri awoke the following morning at 7:30.  
Glancing at the clock on his phone, he realised that he'd slept for 13 hours!  
It certainly made up for the restless nights he'd had, fretting about his current situation and the fear of losing the man he loved.  
Otabek…  
Did he dream that he'd come to St Petersburg?  
He wasn't here now; the bed next to him was empty.  
Yuri buried his face in the pillow and was delighted that it smelt of Otabek!  
He hurried out of the bedroom and found his boyfriend in the kitchen making food.  
“Oh good. You're still here!” He smiled, “I was worried that I'd dreamt it all.”  
Otabek laughed. “No, I'm really here. And yesterday really happened.”  
“I'm sorry for keeping it from you.” Yuri said, sitting at the kitchen island.   
“You're forgiven. I get it – you were scared. It is a pretty big thing!” Otabek shrugged. “I'm just sorry you've had to go it alone up until now. But not anymore, alright?”  
Yuri blushed, which was definitely a rarity.   
“Thanks.” He smiled, speaking quietly.  
“Right. I've made you a nutritious breakfast.” Otabek announced.  
“Awesome! I love your cooking!” Yuri beamed.  
“Well, it's not COOKED, per se. Actually, it required very little effort.” Otabek placed a dish in front of his boyfriend, who frowned at the contents.  
“Uh…Beka? What fresh hell is this?”  
“It's shredded wheat. It's good for you.”  
“Okay…” Yuri replied uncertainly, as he took a spoon and ate a mouthful.  
It was already getting soggy, and the texture and taste was awful.  
Yuri gagged and ran to the bathroom.  
Otabek grimaced as he heard Yuri heaving.  
The blonde emerged moments later after flushing and washing his hands, mouth and face.  
He staggered back to the kitchen, pale and sweating.  
“I'm sorry.” He croaked. “Apparently I can't stomach it.”  
“Uh, I noticed.” Otabek replied. “I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you sick. Do you know what you can stomach?”  
“Toast, if you're talking breakfast-wise.” Yuri replied.  
“Two slices coming up. Butter? Jam?” Otabek enquired.  
“Just butter, I can't eat jam right now.” Yuri sighed. “I can't eat pork cutlet bowl either; original or pirozhki versions, thanks to this stupid pregnancy!”   
He noticed Otabek stiffen.  
“Um, sorry, I didn't mean…”  
“It's alright.” Otabek said quickly, popping two pieces of bread into the toaster. “I guess it is frustrating for you.”  
“I don't exactly enjoy puking, let's put it that way.” Yuri replied. “I think I'm okay now.”  
Otabek rubbed Yuri's arms with his hands.   
“Can you drink juice?” He asked.  
“Yeah, I'm okay with fruit juice and water. Usually I have coffee in the mornings…”   
“Yuri! You can't drink caffeine when you're pregnant!”   
“But…”  
“No!”  
“Fine. Whatever.” Yuri scowled, folding his arms.  
“I just want you and our baby to be healthy.” Otabek said gently.  
“I haven't even decided what to do yet.” Yuri replied in a small voice.  
Otabek swallowed, turning away.  
“Bek, I'm only 19. I'm an adult by law, yes, but I'm not exactly…maternal. Or paternal or whatever.” Yuri added, “I'm not sure I'm cut out to be a parent. Just because I CAN doesn't mean I should.”  
“So what are you saying?” Otabek asked, shakily.  
“Maybe…Maybe I should give it up for adoption.” Yuri replied, barely above a whisper.  
A plate dropped and smashed on the floor, causing Yuri to look up.  
His boyfriend was leaning against the kitchen counter, his head down.  
“Otabek?” Yuri asked timidly.  
Otabek didn't answer.   
Instead, he took the toast out of the toaster and put it on a new plate, passing it to Yuri.  
Yuri decided now wasn't the time to point out that there was no butter on his toast.  
The older man swept up the broken plate and threw it away.  
Yuri noticed that his eyes were red and his heart sank.  
He hadn't expected this at all…  
“Beka? Can you look at me?”  
“I have to check out the apartment I'll be living in.” Otabek replied.  
“It's not even 8 yet.” Yuri frowned.  
Otabek said nothing but kissed his hair.   
“You said you'd support my decision.” Yuri tried again, his voice wavering.  
Otabek sighed and spoke in a strangled voice; “I will. It's just hard to hear and accept right now, that's all.”  
He exited the apartment, and Yuri stared after him wordlessly, feeling like the worst person in the world.  
Yuri wasn't even sure that he truly wanted the child to be adopted either.  
It was easier, sure, but…did easy always mean best?  
He felt SOMETHING looking at the photo of the tiny being that was growing inside him.  
He'd avoided looking at his stomach PROPERLY, though.  
Stripping his shirt now, he took a deep breath and looked down; REALLY looked.  
He had a hint of a bump.  
It was well hidden under his clothes for now, so nobody could easily tell, but it was there.  
Yuri studied it in his bedroom mirror from all visible angles.  
He slowly and bravely placed his hands on it, feeling it; it was firm. Soft but firm, as if something was in there.  
Well, there WAS something in there!  
And then Yuri noticed something; he liked the feel of touching his bump.  
It looked cute too!  
He liked his baby bump…Was that weird?  
He was curious to know how it would feel when the baby started moving and kicking…  
And how it would feel to hold the baby and feed it, but first of all, find out the gender.  
Would it be a boy or a girl?  
Would it look like him or Otabek? Or a mixture of both?  
Yuri hadn't considered any of this before; he'd been too scared of Otabek leaving, but now he knew he wasn't…  
‘Am I just taking the easy way out? Would I be such a terrible parent? I've never thought about having a kid before…’ Yuri thought to himself as he gingerly stroked his swollen tummy.  
He took the scan photo off the dresser and looked hard at it;  
It already looked like a little baby.  
Abortion was absolutely out of the question to him.  
He was pro-choice, but he knew that it wasn't the right choice for him or for Otabek.  
Yuri's brow creased then as he thought about Otabek…  
His boyfriend clearly wanted the baby, even though he said he'd support Yuri whatever he decided.  
Otabek didn't need to say anything to make it clear that he wanted to be a father.  
The fact that he'd been so upset about adoption being brought up...  
Yuri guessed that the reason was because they'd both have to endure the pregnancy and then just give up the baby, after becoming attached to the idea of it…  
Suddenly, the idea didn't seem to be an option anymore.  
He didn't want the child – THEIR child - to be raised by someone else.  
He wanted to keep it.  
The idea was both so terrifying, but so exciting that it overwhelmed the young Russian to the point of tears.  
“I'm sorry, malyshka. I'll never get rid of you. I'm just really scared.” He sobbed, cradling his small bump.

..

  
Yuri heard the apartment door open and then close an hour later, and he inquisitively peeked around the bedroom door frame.  
Otabek spotted him and offered a small smile.  
“Hey,” he said softly, “I'm sorry for walking out. I just needed to clear my head. I shouldn't have left you alone right when you need me.”  
“It's okay. I needed time to think too.” Yuri replied as Otabek enveloped him in his arms.  
“I bought you some of these. I know they're not healthy, but…” Otabek held out a box of doughnuts.  
Yuri loved doughnuts! Thankfully, that hadn't disappeared due to the pregnancy!  
He thanked Otabek, and put the box on the kitchen island.  
“There's some other food in here too. I hope I don't make you sick again!” Otabek laughed. “Listen, I reacted badly and I'm sorry. It was just hard to hear, that's all. But…It is your decision because it's your body.”  
“Beka, I can't do it.”  
“Okay, well then I support you…”  
“I meant I can't give it up for adoption.” Yuri took a deep breath. “I thought about it, but I can't do it. It…I mean…he or she is ours, right? We'd go through the pregnancy and bond with them and love them, only to have to give them up at the end, and I don't think I can do that. I can't just abandon my own child. I'm not my father.”  
Otabek swallowed hard and took a step forward. “Yuri, what are you saying?” He asked in a small voice.  
“I'm saying let's do this; let's have a baby!” Yuri reddened, stealing a look at Otabek from under his blonde fringe.  
For a moment, Otabek looked shocked; just staring at Yuri with wide eyes.  
Then he broke into a grin and hugged Yuri tightly, lifting him up off the floor and kissing him.  
“You know I threw up earlier this morning…” Yuri frowned with a smile.  
“I don't even care.” Otabek chuckled, kissing him again. “We're going to have to get used to vomit, Yura!”  
“Ugh. I forgot babies poop and puke a load!” Yuri groaned, and Otabek burst out laughing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter was shorter.
> 
> Thank you for the kudos, bookmarks, comments etc already! :)


	3. Chapter 3

That night, Yuri and Otabek were curled up in bed watching a movie together.  
“So how was the apartment?” Yuri asked, playing with the alpha’s fingers.  
Otabek looked confused for a moment.  
“There was no apartment, was there?” Yuri narrowed his eyes.  
“Uh, no.” The Kazakh admitted. “No, I just needed a breather. I'm sorry.”  
“So where ARE you living?”  
“I'm supposed to be staying in a hotel until I find a place. That's where I went.”  
“Well, move in here. With me.” Yuri suggested.  
Otabek blinked. “Really?”  
“Yes really.”  
“But…where would I sleep?”  
Yuri looked at his boyfriend like he was insane. “With me…Like you did last night, and like you're doing now.”  
“You're sure that we're not rushing things?”  
“Otabek; we've been together for three years, and three months ago, you had your dick all the way in my ass. You got me pregnant the first time we had sex. I think we're past the ‘moving too fast’ worries, hmm?”  
“Good point.”  
Silence…  
“So, we haven't had sex since that first time…” Otabek pointed out. “Just saying.”  
Yuri looked at him. “Bek, I'm fat and gross.”  
“No, you're beautiful.”  
“Ugh, gag. Who are you? Victor?! We're not all romantic and shit like him and Katsuki are we?” Yuri snorted.  
Otabek tutted. “You know you like it really. You can be just as loving and cute.”  
“Nope.”  
“Aw come on, Yuri…Or should I call you Yurio?”   
“Don't you dare! I'll kick your ass! Who taught you to call me that?!”  
Otabek said nothing, giving a mischievous smile.   
Yuri whined. “I don't do romantic.”  
“Of course you do. I've heard you. Ask nicely, Yurachka!” Otabek chuckled softly.  
“Will you just fuck me already?” Yuri demanded.  
“That's not nicely.” Otabek raised an eyebrow.  
“Fine. PLEASE will you fuck me?”   
“I'm really not going to get anything better out of you, am I?”  
“Nope.”  
“Shame. Ah well, goodnight Yura.” Otabek kissed Yuri on the tip of his nose and settled down under the covers.  
“Beka! What the hell?” He spluttered.   
No response.  
Yuri sighed; “Okay fine…Beka, I love you and I want you to live with me so I can wake up with you and see your handsome face every single day. Can we please consummate your homecoming?...Babe.”  
A pause…  
“That has to be the gayest thing you have ever said.” Otabek laughed. “Wow!”  
“You asshole! You wanted me to be romantic!” Yuri snarled, turning beetroot.  
“Yes, romantic, not recite a sonnet!”   
“Fuck you!”  
“No, no. Fuck YOU!” Otabek teased, leaning over his boyfriend, “That is what you wanted isn't it?”  
“Yes, but not after you pulled that stunt!” Yuri turned his head away.   
Otabek kissed Yuri all over his face, still chuckling.  
Yuri grasped his boyfriend's face in both hands and looked him in the eye; “You're so irritating.”  
He kissed Otabek, sliding his tongue inside as their lips worked.  
Otabek sighed softly as he pressed their bodies together.  
Yuri let out a small groan of protest as he felt Otabek’s weight on his stomach.  
“Oh! Sorry.” Otabek looked down and shifted his weight so that he didn't crush the baby.   
“I want you, Bek. I know we're still new to this and I'll probably be shit, but god I want you inside me so badly.” Yuri breathed, bucking his hips up to grind against his lover.  
“That's more like it!” Otabek grinned, “for the record: you're not shit. Take these off.” He pulled at the waistband of Yuri's sweats.

Within minutes, they were both naked.  
Well…Yuri still had his shirt on, but he was otherwise naked.  
Otabek positioned himself at Yuri's entrance, and paused.  
“Um…Are you sure?” He asked.  
“Of course! Wait, why are you wearing a condom?!” Yuri frowned. “Isn't that kind of pointless now?”  
“I wasn't sure if…”  
“I want to feel all of you. YOU. Skin.”  
“Okay!” Otabek ripped the condom off, squirting lubricant all over his length and pushing himself inside.  
Yuri grabbed Otabek's thighs and took a sharp intake of breath; he'd almost forgotten how long Otabek was, and he was pretty thick too.  
He'd missed feeling so full; he'd only felt it once, admittedly, but he'd craved this for three months ever since!  
“Aaahh fuck!” He swore, feeling Otabek's tip press against the sensitive cluster of nerves.  
“Oh good, I found your sweet spot, hmm?” Otabek whispered.  
He drew back, and then pushed in again, hitting Yuri's spot again.  
He was going painfully slow, and Yuri wanted more.  
“Faster, Beka. Harder!” He gasped.  
Otabek obliged, speeding up and burying his face in Yuri's neck, letting the omega’s sweet scent fill his nostrils and spur him on.  
“I've missed this.” Otabek murmured, “I've missed and craved your tight little hole. It's so much nicer feeling it all raw.”  
Yuri whimpered as his P-spot throbbed hard and he felt the slick trickle out of him.  
His neglected cock was twitching, and Otabek's eyes flitted down to look at it.  
“I'll help you with this.” He said, and wrapped a hand around it, stroking up and down, increasing his speed.  
He continued to pound into Yuri at the same time, and the younger man became a sweating, writhing mess beneath him, panting and moaning as he ejaculated all over Otabek's hand and his own stomach.  
Otabek continued to fuck him, but then began to look troubled;  
“Yura, I'm going to…”  
“Give it all to me, Beka.”  
“Uh no, I'm going to knot…Not just cum. This could be dangerous for you right now so I'm going to pull out.”  
“No! I want it inside me!”  
“I can't…” Otabek pulled out, and suddenly Yuri realised WHY he'd had to; Otabek's knot was huge!  
It swelled ominously, although it appeared to be highly pleasurable for the older man.  
He kept outside of Yuri but aimed the ejaculation inside him, as asked.  
Otabek looked almost unrecognisable as he knotted; his eyes glazing over with near-painful pleasure.  
He panted, balancing on all fours as his spent cock bobbed proudly, taking a while to go down.  
Yuri eyed him uncertainly. “I-is that supposed to happen? I mean, we bred, right? We made a baby…”  
“I th-think…actually…Hold on.” Otabek got his breath back, and then continued; “I had a mild rut there. I didn't expect that to happen. Like you said, we made a baby already. But remember you weren't in heat and I wasn't rutting when we conceived. So maybe I reacted to your pregnancy scent and got mistaken or something? I'm not quite sure.” He carefully laid down beside Yuri. “Your slick scent was overpowering, and I so wanted to bite you and claim you, but…”  
“So do it.” Yuri said, straight-faced. “Bond us.”  
“I can't put you through that whilst you're pregnant.”  
“Won't I become more vulnerable to alphas now though?” Yuri pointed out. “Unbonded pregnant omegas are easy targets. I'm yours Beka, I always will be, and now we're going to be a family.”  
Otabek smiled softly and closed his eyes, pressing their heads together.  
“Where was this romance when I asked earlier?” He hummed.  
“Shut up.” Yuri blushed. “You know I don't do slushy crap.”  
“Pity.”  
“But I love you, Otabek.” Yuri said, looking him in the eyes.  
“I love you too, Yuri.”   
“So bond us. Please?”  
“You're sure this is what you want? Really sure?” Otabek asked.  
“Absolutely sure.” Yuri nodded. “I don't care how much it hurts; being without you for three months hurt so much more. Having to deal with this alone before you came here hurt even more than that! I want this if you do.”  
Otabek nodded. “I do. So much!”  
Yuri removed his shirt and turned so that his back was facing his lover, pulling his hair out of the way, exposing his neck.  
Otabek's heart thumped as he buried his face in Yuri's neck, inhaling the scent of his omega.  
He nervously kissed the exposed skin and nipped it lightly.  
“I need to be inside you again.” He said suddenly.  
Yuri lowered himself onto Otabek's erection and rode him hard, feeling his sweet spot being stimulated again.  
“The pleasure should block out the pain.” Otabek explained, as he licked Yuri's neck and then…  
Yuri hissed in pain as he felt teeth sink into the skin just by his scent glands, and then the hiss turned to a moan, and he came hard again, panting.  
“Are you okay?” Otabek asked, as Yuri removed himself from his cock, flopping bonelessly onto the bed.  
“Yeah,” the blonde replied breathlessly.   
He nuzzled into Otabek's chest, and felt a cheek rest against his head, a hand in his hair.  
The other hand was on the small of Yuri's back.  
Yuri peeled the hand off his back and slid it round to his abdomen.  
Within seconds, he felt fingers delicately stroking the bump and the young couple fell asleep smiling.

..

Yuri returned to the rink the following day, much to Otabek's disapproval.  
Of course he couldn't compete now, but he still wanted to be on the ice.  
“I'm glad you're feeling better today, Yurio!” Yuri Katsuki smiled kindly.  
“Thanks.”   
“Um…Can I talk to you after practice?”  
“Sure.” Yuri frowned. “Why?”  
“Victor and I just want to ask you something in private.” Yuri K said, before skating back over to his fiancé, who leaned down to kiss him on the lips.  
“I think they've figured it out.” Yuri whispered to Otabek.  
“So? Is that a bad thing?” Otabek shrugged.  
“No.” Yuri sighed, “It just means I'll have to quit earlier than expected.”  
“Take a break, you mean?”  
“Yeah. For a whole season.”  
“And then you'll come back fighting.”  
“Hmmm…I hope so.”

As the training session progressed, Yuri felt increasingly nauseous.  
All the spinning and jumping had unsettled his stomach, and he shakily went to sit down, removing his skates.  
Otabek had noticed and stopped mid-routine to check on his boyfriend.  
“Yura…Are you okay?”   
Yuri was about to reply, but his stomach lurched.  
He raced to the bathroom, his hand over his mouth.  
“I told you he was sick.” Victor said to Yakov. “Yurio wouldn't lie about that.”  
“I hope he's okay.” Yuri K worried.  
“Me too. I hope it's not catching!” Mila said.  
Victor tutted.   
“Otabek would have caught it by now, surely?” Georgi pointed out.   
“Hmm…Good point.” Victor narrowed his eyes. “Otabek, have you and Yurio…”  
He broke off as Yuri returned from the bathroom, pale and shaky.  
“Come, Yura love. I'll take you home.” Otabek said. “I'm sorry, Coach Yakov.”  
“Fine. But call me if you fall ill too.” The older coach replied.  
“Yes coach.” Otabek nodded, gathering up Yuri's things.   
The couple heard a collective gasp as their backs turned.  
At first, they were both confused as to why, but then they remembered…  
“Is that…”  
“A bond mark?”  
“Yurio is an omega!?”  
“Who bit him?”  
“Otabek? Was it you? Are you mated?”  
“Hold on…Wait…” Mila came closer and narrowed her eyes.   
She was smelling the air.  
Yuri's eyes widened and his heart hammered. “I want to go home now.” He whispered to Otabek.  
“You bonded him, Otabek?” Mila asked. “And…You BRED?!”  
“Bred?” The other Yuri asked. “Come on guys, it's not our business. Can we just…”  
“Yuri, are you pregnant?” Georgi asked.  
“It's Otabek's baby right?” Mila pressed.  
Otabek growled in warning at the female; ‘back off!’  
Mila was a beta, but she was very receptive and able to pick up on omega heats, alpha ruts, pregnancies and bonds.  
She blinked after receiving the growl. “Well that was rude!” She huffed, flouncing off.  
“Hope you feel better soon, guys.” Yuri Katsuki said, encouraging Victor to join him back on the ice, but the older man was really concerned for their younger friend.  
Unlike Victor, Yuri knew not to press Yurio.   
Especially if he was feeling unwell.  
Suddenly, Yuri Plisetsky snapped; he was tired of hiding the reason why he had been sick and would now be taking a year out.  
He was tired of the stares and the constant “are you okay?” from everyone.  
“Yes, okay? I'm pregnant!” He cried, “And yes, the baby is Otabek's, and yes we bonded last night. The baby was conceived back in February; three months ago! I only found out a few days ago, after…After what happened at Worlds.” His gaze dropped to the floor. “Happy now? Go blab. I don't care. Just leave me alone! Come on, Beka.”  
He stalked out of the rink with his mate hurrying to catch up.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Arriving back at the apartment, Yuri was unsettled, upset and stressed; not feelings he was really familiar with.  
He began to busy himself with making a nest – something he hadn't done since his last heat just before he lost his virginity to Otabek three months ago.  
But this nest was obviously not designed for a heat.  
No, it was to help soothe him and would be a safe place to go if he needed to relax or calm down, or a place to give birth, should he be unable to make it to hospital when the time came.  
He had a spare room which was basically empty.  
The bed in there was not very comfortable for a pregnant person, so he'd need to make some adjustments.  
He was sneaking some clothes out of Otabek's case, when he felt that he was being watched.  
Yuri spun around to face Otabek, who was smiling at him.  
“You could have asked.”  
“Sorry…I'm um, I'm making a nest.” Yuri replied in a small voice. “I'd feel much more relaxed if it smelt of you.”  
“I know, it's okay. Take what you need. I've got to officially check out of the hotel and pick up my stuff anyway. I don't even know why I bothered with it; I wasn't even there 99% of the time! Oh well…Will you be okay for a little while whilst I take care of that?” Otabek asked, stroking Yuri's cheeks with his thumbs.  
Yuri nodded. “I'll be fine.”  
Otabek kissed his forehead. “ya lyublyu tebya.”  
“I love you too.” Yuri replied. “Don't be too long.”  
Otabek left the apartment, and Yuri continued to fill his nest with Otabek's shirts, sweaters and a cuddly bear he found in the case.  
Eventually, he was satisfied and settled down to rest, protectively obstructing his stomach with an arm.

  
Yuri was awoken some time later by a knock on the apartment door.  
Stirring, he groaned.  
Hauling himself out of his comfort zone, he padded to the door and answered it.  
“Hi Yurio. How are you feeling?”  
It was Yuri Katsuki.  
“Hey, not great to be honest. Um…do you want to come in?” Yuri asked.  
“Well Victor is waiting for me. I just wanted to see how you are. He's talking to Otabek outside.” Katsuki replied. “We picked you up some Pirozhki. Plain, so hopefully it won't make you ill. Congratulations on your baby.”  
Yuri blinked hard as he took the bag that the Japanese held out to him.  
Before either of them could say anything further, Yuri threw his arms around his friend and hugged him, much to the older man's shock.  
“Thank you.” The young Russian said. “You and Victor are always so nice to me and I'm always such a dickhole to you. I'm sorry!”  
Yuri K was surprised, but patted the blonde on the back. “Uh it's okay…I think? Anyway, remember Victor and I wanted to ask you something?”  
“You mean…Asking me if I'm pregnant wasn't it?”  
“No, that wasn't it. Honestly, I didn't even consider that to be honest!” Katsuki admitted, “Actually, we wanted to ask you if you'd do us the honour of being a groomsman at our wedding? It's in July. I know it's short notice, but…Um…Yurio?”  
“I'd be honoured.” Yuri was crying now, which was completely out of character for him. “Wow. I'm actually crying, how fucking lame am I?”  
“You're not lame. It's probably your hormones. But thank you, I'm so glad you said yes! Victor will be thrilled!”  
“But I'll be 5 months pregnant by then…”  
“Then we’ll get your suit fitted and tailored nearer the time. That's no problem.”  
“You'd really do that for me?”  
“Sure.”  
Yuri cried even more, and the dark haired man looked mildly confused, patting him on the arm.  
“So um…are you hoping for a boy or a girl then, Yurio?” Yuri Katsuki asked.  
“Oh, hmmm…We haven't discussed that yet.” Yurio answered, “I don't really care about gender. I have no clue what it could be either.”  
“When's your dating scan?”  
“Tomorrow.”  
“So at least you should get an official due date.”  
Yuri narrowed his eyes. “You seem to know an awful lot about baby scans...Are you pregnant too?”  
“No, I'm a beta.” Yuri K replied, “So is Victor.”  
“Oh.”  
“But…” Katsuki trailed off and pulled out a scan photo of his own; this one was MUCH farther along than his own. “Victor and I are adopting this little guy! The mother is a young omega. She didn't want to keep the baby because she didn't know the alpha and the condom broke. So…in just a few weeks, we will be parents too!”  
The wide beaming smile on the Japanese’s face made Yuri smile too.  
“You kept that quiet!” He grinned.  
“I know. We are so excited though! So ready for this.”  
In that moment, Yuri decided to confide in his older namesake;  
“I briefly considered adoption too.” He admitted, receiving a shocked look from the older Yuri.  
“Seriously?!”  
“Da. But then I decided I couldn't do it. We're keeping the baby. The truth is…I'm really scared.” Yuri covered his eyes with his hands and his friend hugged him.  
“I'm not going to pretend I know how you feel, because I don't. But if you ever need anyone to talk to about calming stress or anxiety, or you need advice on the baby or just anything, you can call me. I don't pass judgment, you know that.” Katsuki said soothingly. “I'm always here.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Or you can call Yuko? She's an omega and she's got the triplets, remember? She had them pretty young, too. She was about your age, actually. She's great with advice or just being an ear, you know?”  
“I'll try.”  
“You're not alone in this; Otabek is here for you, isn't he? Plus Victor and I, Yuko, Mari, and the others at the rink, Yakov, even…I'm sure Lilia is too; underneath her scary exterior I think she's kinda nice and could be helpful too. And then there's your mum and grandpa…” The Japanese Yuri stopped. “We are all here for you, okay? But honestly I think you've got this. Whether you believe it or not, I think you'll be a great parent. Anyway, I'm going to head off now; Victor and I are going to dinner. Call us if you need anything at all, even just a chat, okay?”  
“Thank you.” Yurio nodded, boldly hugging Yuri Katsuki again, before the latter headed down the stairs just as Otabek appeared.  
The two exchanged pleasantries as they passed, and then Otabek stepped into the apartment with his bags.  
Yuri smiled at him, his heart doing somersaults.  
They now officially lived together!  
It was scary and exciting all at once.  
“Do you want to see my nest?” Yuri asked.  
“Of course.” Otabek smiled, “lead the way!”

..

“It looks cosy in here!” The Kazakh commented. “Nice and warm. Is this your first?”  
“First nest? No, I've had heats before, so I had to make nests. I just never had any of your stuff to fill it with.” Yuri replied. “To be honest, my nests were inadequate. This is the first one I'm happy with.”  
“So you should be!” Otabek nodded.  
Yuri beamed with happiness. “So you'll join me?”  
“Join you…?”  
“Yeah, join me in here.”  
“I'm allowed to do that?”  
“Well you are my boyfriend, so…” Yuri looked expectantly at Otabek.  
“Okay.” The latter agreed, “I've never been in an omega’s nest before, so I'm hoping I can control myself.”  
“It's perfectly fine if you can't!” Yuri purred.  
He led Otabek into the bed and sat on his lap, facing him.  
He trailed kisses along his lover's neck and nipped his scent glands playfully.  
Otabek's hands were in his hair, trailing down his back and then cupping his backside in both hands.  
Yuri didn't realise how much of his scent he was emitting until Otabek took a sharp intake of breath, and before either of them could do or say anything else, Otabek had rolled on top of Yuri, growling low in his throat.  
He was sucking on Yuri's neck, grinding against him, and Yuri was submitting.  
Somehow, through his lust-induced haze, Otabek managed to think rationally and snapped back up.  
“Yuri, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…” He panted. “I need to be on my own to deal with this.”  
“You're leaving?” Yuri asked sadly.  
“No! Just leaving the room. If I stay in here, I might hurt you.”  
“Are you rutting?”  
Otabek didn't answer, so Yuri took that as a yes.  
“So do it. Take me. I'm yours.” He nuzzled into Otabek's neck.  
“I'm not going to hurt you or the baby.” Otabek shook his head.  
“You won't. This is more dangerous for you if you don't do it! Even if you have to pull out to knot properly, you need to rut, Beka. I'm your mate, so let me do this for you.” Yuri insisted. “Please?”  
Otabek sighed. “Okay, if you're sure. I'll try to be careful…”  
Yuri submitted and let Otabek enter him; true to his word, the alpha tried so hard to be careful.  
Feeling his knot approaching, Otabek remembered to pull out before his cock swelled, expelling a large volume of semen with a loud moan and a guttural growl that sounded almost painful.  
Yuri looked worried as his boyfriend panted hard, shakily collapsing onto the bed.  
“Beka?” Yuri asked meekly.  
“It-it's done.” Otabek replied breathlessly. “Are you okay?”  
“I'm fine. What about you?” Yuri stroked the black hair of his boyfriend, which was dampened with sweat and had gone floppy over his forehead.  
Yuri decided then that he loved floppy hair on Otabek, and he told him so.  
“Oh? Well maybe I'll keep it for you then.” He murmured, “And yes, I'm fine. I really needed that. But if you start getting any pains or…Well, you'll tell me, yes?”  
Yuri nodded. “Yes I'll tell you.”  
Otabek smiled and closed his eyes, his sides still heaving.  
Yuri cuddled up in his arms and released some of his scent to soothe his boyfriend.  
It seemed to work, because Otabek sighed contentedly and hummed as he buried his face in blonde hair, dozing off to sleep.

..

Otabek wanted to come along to Yuri’s booking appointment and dating scan the next day.  
The young Russian was nervous as he was called in to see the midwife.  
She was friendly and patient, thankfully, but Yuri was worried nonetheless.  
“You're the paternal alpha, I presume?” She asked Otabek.  
“Yes. I'm the father, and Yuri's boyfriend.” He replied.  
The midwife asked Yuri all sorts of questions;  
“Any history of diseases in your family?”  
“Not on my mother's side, I don't think. I never knew my father; he abandoned us, so I can't answer that.”  
“Okay…Would you mind if I took a blood and urine sample and did some screening tests? It's just procedure – nothing to worry about.”  
“Um…Okay.”  
“What's your current job?”  
“I'm a figure skater. Professionally.”  
The midwife looked up at him then, properly taking in his appearance.  
“Of course you are! Wow! I didn't recognise you…You're THE Yuri Plisetsky! When I saw your notes, I didn't make the connection! And this…This is Otabek Altin, yes?” She smiled.  
“Yes.” Yuri nodded.  
“I had a feeling you two were dating! I'm a fan of figure skating; my daughter is a Yuri's Angel! Well then…I'm afraid that you'll have to take a year out whilst you carry this baby.” The midwife said regretfully.  
“I know.” Yuri sighed.  
The rest of the appointment was mostly tests, more questions, more information, and tips on how to stay safe from rutting alphas.  
Finally, she asked Yuri to hop up onto the bed and lift his shirt.  
Yuri gingerly lifted up his shirt, still afraid to let anyone see his bump properly.  
Even Otabek hadn't REALLY seen it; just under t-shirts or from the side, ever so slightly.  
But now, it was on full view and was having a blue gel squirted onto it, which made Yuri flinch.  
“Sorry; the gel is cold!” The midwife chuckled, rolling the Doppler over his abdomen until she found the baby.  
The tiny black and white figure was curled up, and looked to be sucking its thumb.  
It lowered its hand after a few moments and squirmed a little.  
Otabek stole a look at Yuri, who was staring in complete awe at the monitor, his lips parted.  
He clamped his mouth shut and swallowed.  
“Are you okay?” Otabek asked.  
Yuri nodded. “I'm okay. Just…I didn't really look at the last scan when it was being done. It feels so real.”  
“It is real, Yura!” Otabek smiled.  
“I know, and I'm scared as hell that I'll mess up!” The younger man let a tear squeeze out of his eye.  
“You won't mess up. And I'll be here to help you.” Otabek laced his fingers between Yuri's, “every parent is new to this; we definitely won't be the first or the last! All new parents are scared at some point. It's natural.”  
“He's right.” The midwife agreed, “And if you need any advice, you can always ask me.”  
Yuri nodded and muttered his thanks as his older boyfriend wiped his eyes.

 


	5. Chapter 5

“I love you, baby.”  
Kisses.  
Lots of kisses.  
Yuri gave a breathy laugh; “Bek, I'm trying to read here!”  
Otabek looked up from where he was peppering kisses over Yuri's baby bump.  
At 16 weeks, he was showing quite a bit more than he had at 12 weeks, and was currently sitting on the bed, legs outstretched, reading a magazine.  
“Sorry.” Otabek grinned, slithering up the bed to kiss his boyfriend on the lips instead.  
Yuri put the magazine down and wrapped his arms around the alpha’s neck.  
“Have you felt malyutka move yet?” Otabek asked as they broke apart.  
Yuri shook his head. “No, I don't think so. I don't even know what I'm supposed to feel?”  
Otabek hummed, shrugging.  
He positioned himself to a sitting position behind Yuri so that the blonde was leaning back against him, and lifted Yuri's shirt.  
“What are you…” Yuri was cut off by the feeling of his boyfriend's hands on either side of his swollen stomach.  
Otabek worked his thumbs in circles, resting his chin on Yuri's shoulder.  
The young adult had no idea what to do or say whilst his bump was being caressed, so he stayed silent and shut his eyes.

It was a few minutes later – just as the gentle strokes were soothing the Russian to drift off – that he felt the tiniest feeling in his lower abdomen, underneath his navel.  
It definitely wasn't gas, that much was obvious!  
For a brief second, Yuri wondered if Otabek had felt it too, but the lack of reaction suggested that he hadn't.  
“Bek, I felt it.” Yuri murmured.   
“Did you?”  
“Yeah…It was like…I don't know. Like teeny little fingers drumming on the inside, or wings, I guess?”  
“Wings?”  
“Yeah. Didn't you feel it?”  
“No, Yura. It's probably too soon for me to feel it.” Otabek answered. “But I'm glad it's put your mind at ease.”  
“I think it likes the strokes.” Yuri smiled.  
“It does? Or you do?” Otabek laughed softly.  
They stayed like that for a while, and Yuri was finally able to distinguish and enjoy the tiny flutters he was feeling from the inside, whilst enjoying the light strokes on the outside.  
“May I ask you something, Yurachka?” Otabek asked suddenly.  
“Yeah,” Yuri replied, waiting.  
“I never asked before; what was your reaction when you found out you were pregnant?” Otabek questioned.  
Yuri took a breath; “Well…”

..

_“Take a pregnancy test! What a joke!” Yuri snorted as he stomped out of the first aid room at the rink.  
He'd fainted at the kiss and cry after performing his free skate at the World Championships, and had been fussed over ever since._

_As he made his way back to the rink for the medal ceremony, Yakov caught him unawares;_  
“Yuri! Make sure you eat proper meals and keep hydrated, especially before important competitions! Don't let this happen again!”  
Yuri scowled. “I'm fine, Yakov. Thanks for asking!” He said drily, edging past and unzipping his Russia jacket as he followed Yuri Katsuki and Victor to the podium.  
He'd placed second, earning him a silver medal, but he was still mortified.  
He HAD been eating and drinking!  
At the banquet, he remained quiet and slipped off to bed early.  
It was no fun without Otabek there, and he had a headache.  
Probably down to JJ’s insufferable crowing, even though he'd only placed 6th!

 _The flight home to Russia a couple of days later hadn't been pleasant for Yuri; he'd been nauseous the whole time and had to run to the bathroom upon finally reaching the terminal building after landing._  
The following weeks, Yuri felt nauseous a lot, and had cramps.  
Initially, he thought he was due a heat.  
But it never came…  
Eventually, Yuri relented and bought himself a test.  
He rolled his eyes and huffed as he took it out of the box and read the instructions.  
“Let's get this over with!” He'd sighed as he headed to the toilet back in his apartment, where he now lived alone with his cat.  
He unzipped his jeans and released his penis, running the litmus end of the test under the stream.

 _It took three minutes, so he replaced the cap and flushed before washing his hands._  
What to do for three whole minutes?  
Pace around the apartment?  
Yep! Sounded good.  
Yuri paced through the living room, much to the annoyance of his cat, who was trying to bask in the spring sunlight which was beaming through his fifth floor window.  
Had it been three minutes yet?  
Yuri checked the clock.  
It had been FIVE minutes!  
He took a deep breath and wandered into the bathroom, picking up the test, wrapped in tissue.  
No.  
Please no…  
 **Pregnant**.

_Yuri dropped the test on the floor, shaking._   
_His breathing started to speed up; he was hyperventilating._   
_This couldn't be happening!_   
_He was only 19 as of March!_   
_Yuri backed into the bedroom and his throat burned, his heart was pounding, and tears stung his eyes._   
_He desperately wanted to call someone._   
_Anyone._   
_But who?_   
_Otabek was in Kazakhstan, Victor and Yuri had their own life together and careers to worry about without needing or wanting to help a pregnant teenager._   
_Yakov…Well, Yuri knew his career – and therefore his life – would be over._   
_He was alone._   
_Pregnant and alone._   
_Yuri Plisetsky never cried, but right now, that's all he could do._   
_He laid on his bed and choked out sobs; fear, loneliness, confusion…what was he going to do?_   
_Who was he going to turn to?_   
_Yuri sincerely regretted turning down so many people as friends now; he needed someone more than ever, and he felt he had no one._   
_Not even his boyfriend – the father – who would be too busy with his own career in another country entirely!_   
_They'd used condoms…How had this happened!?_   
_Yuri cried himself to sleep that night, feeling a big, empty hole in his chest where his heart should be._

..

“You cried?” Otabek asked sadly.  
Yuri looked down at the floor.  
“I felt scared and alone.” He replied. “I was terrified, and I had nobody to turn to. I'm glad you came here. I don't know what I'd have done if you hadn't…”  
“No, you see, I would have. As long as you'd have told me, I'd have come here on the first flight.” Otabek said. “I would never let you go through this alone. I hate that you found out alone and felt the way you did.”  
“Well…That's over and done with.” Yuri replied. “You're here now. I don't like remembering.”  
“I hate that you cried about it. I should have been there when you were the most vulnerable…”  
“But neither of us were to know! It's not your fault. You're here now.”   
“Yes. I'm here now.” Otabek nodded, still looking sad and guilty as he closed his eyes and nuzzled Yuri's hair with his cheek and forehead, scenting him. “I'm not going anywhere.”

..

Yuri was not happy.  
It was the following day and he had spoken with coach Yakov and had officially ended his skating career for a year.  
He'd wanted to be alone for a while, so had gone to sit in the park, gently swinging himself back and forth on a swing.  
But then that had given him too much time to think about it, and he'd got up and gone to the local superstore to do the food shopping.  
Otabek had been paying his way, and they usually went halves on the grocery bill.  
Thankfully, Yuri had it in his bank account now, and had remembered to bring his card.  
Heading into the store, he grabbed a trolley and idly pushed it around, stocking up on essentials and meals.  
Once he'd got the important stuff out of the way, Yuri had bundled some snacks into the trolley too; why not?  
He was going to get fat anyway.  
The blonde sighed as he ambled around the store, suddenly stopping when he spotted the baby aisle.  
His eyes skimmed over the packs of nappies, wipes, baby food, formula…You name it.  
Everything from pacifiers and teething toys, to potties and bottle warmers, blankets and clothes.  
Curiously and nervously, he pushed the trolley down the aisle and looked at everything.  
He looked at the packaging, too, trying to see if any of the babies on the various boxes, packaging and bottles looked anything like he imagined his and Otabek's baby might look like.  
There were plenty of overly cute blonde or bald babies, but barely any brown or dark-haired babies.  
Yuri frowned.  
He was about to head to the checkout when something caught his eye…  
Turning to his left, he spied an adorable romper made out of soft fabric; light tan with black tiger stripes, and a little hood with black tiger ears.  
Yuri was surprised to see that they were so affordable for something so cute!  
He picked one up in multiple sizes; newborn, 3-6 months, 6-9 months and 9-12 months.  
There!  
Then his little tiger cub could dress the part for a whole year!  
Feeling better than he had done all day, Yuri headed to the checkout to pay.

..

“Crap!” Yuri cursed under his breath, trying to carry the bags home.  
He had bought too much to carry, and couldn't pay for a taxi home on his card.  
Now what?  
He stopped at a bench for a breather.  
He still had a way to go yet.  
Briefly, Yuri considered calling Otabek, but decided against it.  
He wasn't sure if practice had finished yet.  
“You were right! It IS him!” A young female voice squealed a little way off.  
A few other voices shrieked, and he heard running.  
 _Oh_ _no_ …  
“YURI! YURI! IT’S REALLY YOU!”   
“WE JUST HEARD THE NEWS!”  
“News?” He frowned.  
“About your pregnancy and you taking a year out!” One girl cried. “How could you do this to us!?”  
“Shut up, Irina! A real Yuri's Angel would support him no matter what!” Another girl said.  
“Can we see a scan photo?” Another asked.  
“Um…Well…I don't have one with me right now…” He stammered.  
Just then, he felt hands lifting his shirt.  
“OH MY GOD, GIRLS, LOOK!” Another girl squealed, “HIS BELLY IS SO BIG!”  
Yuri pulled away and pulled his shirt back down, zipping up his hoodie.  
“Don't touch!” He snarled defensively.   
“But we're your biggest fans. Your baby is our baby too, right girls?” One girl made to touch his stomach again, and he backed off, growling in warning.  
“What's going on over here, ladies?” A deeper Russian voice asked.  
Oh thank God, it was Victor and Katsuki!  
Victor quickly assessed the situation and stepped in front of Yuri whilst his fiancé helped the youngster escape to the side and collect his shopping from the bench.  
“I know it's very exciting and happy news for little Yuri, and you're all big fans of his, but you mustn't corner or touch a pregnant omega, okay? If they feel that they or their baby are threatened, they'll attack. We don't want any of you getting hurt.” Victor said, and the girls looked sheepish.  
“Yes, Victor.” They chorused.  
Yuri was impressed with how Victor had handled the situation; he had been calm and diplomatic, somehow managing to highlight not only how Yuri was feeling threatened, but also appealing to the girls themselves, by saying that their idol wouldn't want to hurt them.  
They mumbled their apologies before heading off.  
Yuri realised then that he'd been clinging to Yuri Katsuki’s arm.  
The older man smiled at him.  
“It's okay, they're gone. Do you want us to walk you home?” He asked gently.  
Yuri nodded.  
“We’ll help you carry your bags. Is this everything? Here, my love, let me take that.” Victor took a heavier bag off his fiancé, and they walked Yuri back to his apartment, flanking him protectively.  
“Thank you.” Yuri said meekly. “They kept touching my stomach. I didn't know what to do.”  
“It's okay.” Katsuki smiled kindly. “I think they know better now. Are you alright?”  
“Think so.”  
“Yurio, I hope you're planning on giving my husband-to-be back to me once we get back to your place.” Victor laughed.   
“Oh. Sorry.” Yuri let go of the older Yuri's arm and shoved his hands in his pockets.  
Thankfully his keys, phone and wallet were still there!

When they reached the apartment complex and helped Yuri into his place with his bags, Otabek was pacing around the apartment.  
“Yura! Are you alright?” He hurried over, hugging his boyfriend tightly. “You smell distressed; what happened?”  
It was Victor who explained what had happened, and Otabek looked troubled.  
“Thank you for helping him. Stay won't you? For dinner. Yuri, is that okay?”  
Yuri nodded in response, burying his face in his boyfriend's chest, his fingers knotting into his shirt.  
He really, REALLY needed Otabek's scent right now.

Otabek busied himself making drinks and food for Victor and Japanese Yuri, which was not easy with poor Yuri clinging onto him like a limpet.  
Eventually, the latter was able to relax and enjoy the night in with his love and their friends.  
For the first time since finding out he was pregnant, he finally felt like he had a real support system.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Malyutka = little one


	6. Chapter 6

As the group sat down to eat dinner, Yuri was deep in thought.  
Today, he had wished that he was unrecognisable when his fan girls had harassed him.  
He blamed his hair; not many guys around here had shoulder-length blonde hair after all!  
He looked at Victor and then took a breath before plucking up the courage to ask;  
“Victor…Why did you cut your long hair?”  
Silence fell over the group.  
It was the question they had ALL – besides Victor himself, of course – had wondered, but never dared to ask.  
Victor blinked at him. “Pardon?”  
“Did you cut it so that you could hide from crazy fans?” Yuri asked.  
Victor burst out laughing.  
“No, no! Nothing at all like that!” He shook his head, “You all look so terrified!” And he laughed harder.   
The other Yuri frowned. “So it's nothing devastating?”  
“No, lapochka! I simply decided to get it cut because I was getting older and wanted a more mature haircut that was age-appropriate! That's all…Oh, plus the tangles were a total pain!” Victor chuckled, before taking a swig of water.  
“Honestly! There's no scandal. I just wanted it shorter as I got older.”  
“For the record, you look sexy as hell.” Yuri Katsuki grinned.  
“Awww! No, that's you, my delicious pork cutlet.” Victor flirted, kissing his fiancé full on the lips, and then following up with little kisses and giggles.  
“You two are gross.” Yuri grumbled, “I not long got over my morning sickness, do you want to be responsible for it coming back?”  
“I think it's cute!” Otabek said.  
Yuri just looked at him.  
“See? There's nothing wrong with showing your love for your lover, Grumpy Cat!” Victor teased. “Why don't you give Otabek a kiss?”  
“Isn't it rude to kiss at the dinner table?” Yuri raised an eyebrow.  
“Since when do you care about being rude?” The other Yuri countered.  
Victor spluttered with laughter. “Shots fired! Good point, my love!” He kissed his fiancé on the cheek.  
“Barf.” Yuri rolled his eyes, and before he could get up from the table, Otabek grabbed his face and kissed him on the lips, right in front of their guests.  
“What the hell was that, Beka!? An alpha dominance thing?!” Yuri blinked.  
“No, it was an ‘I love you’ thing. I'm not hiding it, and neither should you.” Otabek smiled.  
Yuri considered this, and then grabbed his boyfriend by his collar, pulling him towards him and kissing him passionately, letting his arms slide around Otabek's neck, then running his hands through his hair as they made out.  
Eventually, they stopped kissing and Yuri returned to eating, leaving Otabek completely stunned.  
Victor and Katsuki were staring at him in shock.  
“So, Victor, about your hair; you were saying?” Yuri asked, popping a forkful of broccoli into his mouth.

..

  
The following day, Yuri stood outside the barber shop, staring at the door.  
He took a breath, willing himself to go in.  
Pushing the door open, he heard the bell ring and a man at the desk came over.  
“Hi, um, actually the hair salon for women is further along.” He said apologetically.  
“I'm a dude.” Yuri scowled. “Yuri Plisetsky. Figure skater, blah blah. I want this shortened please.” He pointed at his blonde hair.  
“Oh I'm so sorry! Yes of course, uh…I'll see if anyone's available, Mr Plisetsky. Please take a seat.” The man disappeared out the back and Yuri sat down sniggering to himself.  
Moments later, an older man emerged from the doorway.  
“Yuri Plisetsky! Lovely to meet you; did you know I cut Victor Nikiforov’s hair?”   
“Yeah, he recommended this place!”  
“Excellent! Well, what can I do for you?”  
“This please.” Yuri showed a photo on his phone of a much shorter hairstyle.  
“No problem. Oh! You seem to um…Have a bonding mark. Aren't you a little young?” The barber enquired.  
“I'm 19. I'm also pregnant by my alpha. So…the bond mark is the least of my worries.” Yuri shrugged, before flattening his shirt against his stomach to show off the bump.  
“Congratulations! Consider this cut at 30% of the price, Mr Plisetsky.” The barber smiled.  
Yuri thanked him and sat back.

..

“Where are you?” Yuri sighed as his eyes scanned the streets.  
It was 5pm that afternoon, and Yuri was waiting outside for Otabek to get home.  
It was pouring with rain, so the young Russian was sitting on the top step, waiting under the canopy.  
Finally spotting Otabek, Yuri stood up and walked the rest of the way down the steps to lean against the pillar.  
He deliberately didn't put his hood up.  
He was wearing a black and leopard print varsity jacket, black jeans with a maternity waistband, and his favourite pair of black and leopard print Converse.  
Yuri was very pleased to see that the rain had flattened his boyfriend's hair so that it was floppy over his forehead like a fringe.  
He remembered the last time he'd seen him like that…  
And then, Otabek ran a hand through the floppy hair and pushed it aside, making it look even more like a fringe, and even hotter!  
Yuri was captivated.  
‘God, I want to fuck him so bad!’ He thought to himself.  
Otabek came nearer and almost walked straight past Yuri, until he did a double-take.  
“Yura!?” His eyes were wide. “Wow! You look…WOW! But you know…You'll catch a cold if you stay out here in the rain!”  
Yuri just looked at Otabek from the side of his eye, under his eyelashes, just like he'd practiced.  
“Welcome home, stud.” Yuri stalked past him, purposely releasing his pheromones in an attempt to lure his mate inside and into bed.  
It worked!

Within just ten minutes, they were back in the apartment, in their bedroom, stripping each other naked whilst trying to maintain their heated kiss.  
“I can't get over how sexy it looks!” Otabek grinned, running his hands through Yuri's now-short hair.  
It had been cut short at the sides and back, but kept a little longer on top, with angular spikes.  
Yuri loved it!  
And thankfully so did Otabek!  
“You're sexier. Seriously, keep your hair like that.” Yuri replied, flattening it a little more with his hand.  
They picked up their kiss again, and before they knew it, Otabek was inside his lover, both of them moaning loudly, and the bed creaking like crazy.  
“The neighbours will hate us.” Otabek laughed.  
“Who cares? I hate them. Keep fucking me…Right there! Oooohhh, FUCK yes, Beka!” Yuri bit his lip and rode against his boyfriend's rock hard dick.  
They both came together and collapsed on the bed, kissing deeply, their tongues sliding all over each other's.  
Their heavy make out session was interrupted by a knock at the door.  
Groaning, Yuri covered himself up with his bathrobe and answered the door.  
One of his older neighbours from the floor below was standing at the door, arms folded.  
“Can you and that partner of yours keep it down!? It reeks of pheromones in here too!” He complained.  
“Well if it smells so bad then leave. Bye!” Yuri frowned, closing the door.  
“I'll be watching you two!” The man called through the door.  
“Fucking pervert!” Yuri called back, before heading back to the bedroom and stripping off again.  
Otabek was laughing hard.  
“You are one of a kind, Yuri Plisetsky!”

Once they'd recovered from their romp, the couple were just lying on the bed in underwear, relaxing in each other's arms.  
“I never showed you what I bought yesterday, did I?” Yuri piped up suddenly.  
Otabek frowned.  
“You mean the groceries?”  
“No…” Yuri heaved himself off the bed and opened the wardrobe, pulling out a carrier bag and emptying the contents on to the bed.  
Otabek smiled. “Are those…?”  
“Tiger rompers!” Yuri confirmed. “For our little tiger cub!”  
“I think you mean bear cub!” Otabek grinned, pulling out a fluffy brown sleep suit from his bedside drawer, flushing pink. “I saw it and couldn't help myself. Oh, and this!”  
He pulled out a cute yellow and orange stuffed lion.  
Yuri smiled wide; “So we've got lions, tigers and bears!”  
“Oh my!” Otabek added, making Yuri laugh.  
“Okay Dorothy!” He joked, “So our kid is a little cub, regardless.”  
“Ah, its growing on you then?”  
“Literally.”  
“I'm so glad you decided to keep it.” Otabek said softly, stroking the bare bump, causing Yuri to feel tiny flutters.  
“Them,” Yuri corrected, “I can't call them ‘it’ anymore; that sounds horrible.”  
“Since when do you care about being horrible?” Otabek teased.  
“Why the fuck is everyone roasting me lately!?” Yuri sighed, making his boyfriend laugh.  
“It's just gentle teasing, Yura. I knew you were always loving and adorable deep down. VERY deep down!”  
“Ugh. Ew.” Yuri hid under the covers.  
“You can't hide from our love, Yura! Come out of there.”   
“Why are you being so gross?”  
“Sadly, that's what love does to people.”  
“You never used to be all sappy and you loved me then, right?”  
“Yeah well, I've grown up. Being in love with someone changes you.”  
There was a brief pause, and then Yuri slowly peered out of the bedsheets.  
“S-say that again?”  
“Which part?” Otabek frowned.  
“The last bit.” Yuri said quietly.  
“Being in love with someone changes you…” Otabek repeated, confused.  
“You're in love with me?” Yuri blinked.  
“Yeah…You already knew that!” Otabek laughed.  
“I know you LOVE me, but being IN LOVE means like…you REALLY can't live without them and you want to marry them and stuff.” Yuri said.  
“Yes…”  
“Like…like…Victor and Katsuki level love?”  
“Yes.”  
There was a pause.  
“Then…I'm in love with you too.” Yuri said, turning bright red and being too shy to look Otabek in the eyes.  
But the latter didn't mind; he smiled.  
“I know you do.” He encircled Yuri in his arms.  
“Don't expect me to call you darling or whatever.” Yuri mumbled.  
Otabek just chuckled. “Thank god!”

..

After a while, Yuri had retreated to his nest because he was still a little overwhelmed and embarrassed by his admission.  
Right now he could only handle so much romantic stuff!  
Plus he wanted to feel the subtle little ripples of movement from their unborn baby alone.  
Tiny flutters, definitely.  
Like there was a butterfly flitting around in there.  
“I can feel you. Keep moving.” He said in Russian.  
He put both hands on the bottom of his bump; from the inside, he could feel movement, but not from the outside on his hands.  
Yuri sighed.  
“I can't wait until you grow a bit more and then I can feel you properly. Apparently you can hear voices now…I feel like a total idiot talking to myself though! Another few weeks and I should be able to feel you moving around a lot more, though, so hang in there…”   
He heard movement outside the nest room and looked expectantly at the door.  
“Bek, I know you're there. You can come in.” He said.  
Seconds later, Otabek sheepishly peered around the door and came in.  
“I heard you talking to um…was it yourself?”  
“I was talking to the baby.”   
“Oh of course…Can they hear voices yet?”  
“Apparently so. Wanna try?”  
“Uh…okay.” Otabek knelt down in front of Yuri. “Great angle.” He joked, his eyes swivelling to pointedly look at Yuri's crotch.  
“Well if you're offering!” Yuri raised his eyebrows, “Don't let me stop you.”  
Otabek chuckled, “Later, Yura. It's bump time now…Uh what should I say?”  
“Whatever you want to say. I just said I can't wait to feel them move around more.”  
“Okay. Um…Hello, little sir, or madam. Um…”  
“Beka, you're not writing a formal letter to a CEO. You're talking to a baby – OUR baby.” Yuri laughed.  
Otabek went pink. “Fine. Hmm…Oh, I've got it!” He leaned closer. “Hey little cub! You're only, what, four months along and you're already being spoilt! We got you these little onesie things that look like bears and tigers, so you can play dress up right from birth! That's fun, right?” He picked up the smallest tiger suit from the top of the dresser and draped it over the bump. “It doesn't quite fit, but you're wearing one of them now! Already looks cute!”  
He looked up at Yuri who bashfully looked down.  
“They're going crazy in there!” He grinned. “Well, the little ripply feelings anyway.”  
“Really?”  
“Yep! They like your voice best I think!”  
“Maybe because I'm less harshly-spoken than you, angry kitty.” Otabek grinned mischievously.  
Yuri hissed at him and then pulled him down for a cuddle in the nest.


	7. Chapter 7

“I now present to you for the first time; Mr and Mr Nikiforov!”  
Victor and his Yuri had just got married, and were exiting the registry office, kissing lovingly as everyone threw petals over them.  
Yuri and Otabek filed out after them, hand in hand.  
“About damn time they got married!” Yuri laughed.  
“You approve now, hmm?” Otabek teased.  
“It took me a while; a year, to be precise. But that was a long time ago, and yeah I admit it; they're cute together!” Yuri replied.

The wedding party filed into the hotel ballroom after the photos had been taken, and more guests started to arrive.  
Yuri was eyeing up the wine, and at one point, made a grab for a glass but Otabek swatted his hand away.  
“Bad kitty!”  
“I'm thirsty.”  
“There's water.”  
“Ugh. Water won't give me the much needed relief from the inevitable JJ-sized headache that's coming on!” Yuri grumbled. “Seriously. Why did they invite him?! I swear Victor doesn't even like him.”  
“It's likely just a courtesy invite, Yura. They invited a lot of the other or past skaters.” Otabek reasoned, before shrouding Yuri in his scent. “There. Is this better?”  
“Mmm.”   
“YURIO!” Yuko ran over from where she'd just been congratulating the newlyweds, wrapping the blonde in a hug.  
“Look at you! You're taller!”   
It was true; he and Otabek were the same height now, both had grown to 5’8.  
“And your hair is short! Your voice is deeper! And…” Yuko broke off, gasping, “You've got so big now! You must be at least four months, is that right?”  
“Five,” Yuri corrected. “20 weeks as of yesterday!”  
“I know I already congratulated you when we spoke on the phone, but congratulations again! You've grown so much!” Yuko hugged him again, and Yuri hugged back. “I got you and the baby a little something!” She pulled a soft, wrapped parcel out of her bag.  
“Thank you.” Yuri smiled. “Um…Do you want to feel? The baby I mean?”  
Yuko’s eyes pretty much popped out on stalks. “Yes! Of course!”  
Yuri led her over to a quiet corner and unbuttoned his suit jacket, flattening his tucked shirt over the bump.  
“Go ahead. I don't know what the hell they're doing in there, but…” he laughed.  
Yuko shyly placed her hand on the lower part of his stomach and felt the movements just slightly.  
“That's amazing! I used to love that feeling with the triplets. It only gets stronger, trust me!” She grinned. “You know Yuri and Victor’s adoptive child is due in three days?! It's all babies right now.”  
“Yeah, they've been so excited.” Yuri smiled.  
“They are! We're all excited for you too, I had no idea you were an omega!” Yuko replied.  
“Hmm…I was ashamed of it before, but…” Yuri looked across to Otabek who was chatting to the newly married couple.  
Yuko followed his gaze and smiled.  
“He seems good for you.” She commented. “Really nice.”  
“He's amazing.” Yuri admitted, reddening.  
The two friends walked over to join Otabek, Yuri and Victor; the latter two of which were grinning and kissing.  
“Yurio!” Yuri Nikiforov hugged the youngster. “Thank you soooo much for all your help today, our mini groomsman!”  
“You're wasted, Katsuki. I mean…Nikiforov.” Yuri laughed, smelling alcohol on the older man.  
“Same!” Victor snorted and he locked lips with his husband again, grabbing his butt in full view.  
“Well... So there's that.” Otabek said awkwardly.  
Yuko stifled a laugh and slipped away back to Takeshi and the triplets.  
“Eh, let them get on with it.” Yuri smirked, as he and Otabek found a quiet corner and slid his arms around the Kazakh’s neck.  
“You're not going to tell them how disgusting they are?” Otabek raised an eyebrow.  
“Nah. They just got married, so…Besides, we can be just as disgusting!” Yuri smiled, letting his eyes drift down to his boyfriend's lips, before kissing them with his own.

The young couple made out for a few minutes in the corner, until they both felt a clap on their shoulders.  
“Heyyy! Look what we have here! Scandalous!”  
“Hello Jean-Jacques.” Otabek sighed.  
“Just JJ, Otabek, you know the drill. Mmm, something smells good over here! Delicious even. I want whatever it is. What are you eating?” JJ asked.  
“Well, we WERE eating each other's faces until you interrupted.” Yuri scowled.   
But JJ was sniffing the air.  
Suddenly he looked straight at Yuri.  
“It's you. You're what smells so good! You're an omega? I had no idea! And a pregnant one at that!” He said, his eyes drifting to the rounded bump that was noticeable, thanks to Yuri's shirt being tucked in.  
“What the hell are you staring at, douchebag!?” Yuri spat defensively.  
“Damn. That poor kid. Two angry, antisocial parents! Doesn't stand a chance.” JJ crowed.   
He lifted the shirt, ignoring Yuri's protests, and stared wide-eyed at the baby bump.  
“Hmm well you're too far along now to get rid of it, right? Or maybe I could have you both instead. You smell too good and sweet for such a sour little omega; far too good for an equally sour alpha! What do you say?.” He touched the bump and Otabek saw red.  
Otabek growled at the Canadian, standing right in front of Yuri.  
Yuri expected JJ to back down, but he stupidly didn't.  
The other alpha growled right back.  
“Kick his ass, babe!” Yuri said to Otabek, who was now growling even louder;  
‘MINE!’   
JJ just sneered at him.  
‘Not much of an alpha at your height.’  
‘Try it.’  
The newlyweds had hurried over at this point to try and break up the fight, along with Takeshi and Victor’s particularly bulky older cousin.  
However, with the exception of Takeshi, they were betas, and couldn't stop two alphas who had locked in on one another.  
This was happening!  
JJ lunged for Otabek, who masterfully dodged him and leapt onto his back, knocking him to the floor, holding his face down.  
JJ managed to pull Otabek off and pin him down, but was headbutted in the face.   
Otabek got to his feet and snarled warningly.  
The other alpha was bleeding from the nose now, but he took one last run at Otabek, who grabbed him in a judo hold and threw him on the floor…  
Which is when disaster struck.  
As JJ hit the ground, one of his legs flailed outwards and Yuri was kicked in the stomach.  
Otabek threw a hand over his mouth and ran over to his boyfriend, as collective gasps and squeals of worry rippled around the room.  
“Yura, I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry! Are you hurt badly?” Otabek spoke quickly, kneeling beside him.  
The blonde was hunched over, panting, his face screwed up.  
Victor and Yuri Nikiforov had hurried over by now, with Yuko, Yakov and Lilia in tow.  
JJ had managed to get up and was shaking, staring in shock.  
“I'm sorry, Yuri, I never meant to…”  
But he was silenced by his fiancée who dragged him out of the venue entirely, shouting at him.  
“Yuri, please say something?” Otabek held one of his hands.  
“It…It hurts.” Yuri groaned.  
Otabek's eyes filled with tears, and Victor gently picked up the teen, bridal style. “I'll take you back to your room, okay? Until the paramedics arrive.” He said gently. “Otabek, lead the way.”

Thankfully, their room was only on the first floor, and Victor deposited Yuri gently on the bed.  
“You should-ow-be…be enjoying your…wedding party.” Yuri winced, speaking shakily.  
“Not with you like this.” The other Yuri said firmly. “We’re staying put until we know you're okay.”

Fortunately, the paramedics arrived quickly and assessed the situation.  
Yuri wasn't bleeding, but they still decided to take him to hospital just to be safe.  
Otabek was allowed to come along, and didn't let go of Yuri's hand almost the entire time.  
After multiple tests, the Russian was taken for an ultrasound scan.  
He and Otabek grasped each other's hands and silently pleaded that all would be well.  
Finally, they were given some news;  
“Your baby is unharmed. There's his little heartbeat, right there. And he's sucking his thumb, see?” The sonographer smiled.  
Yuri and Otabek stared at her.  
“H-his? He? It's a boy?” Yuri whispered.  
The sonographer blushed. “Oh…I'm sorry. I gave away the gender. Me and my big mouth!”   
But Yuri didn't care; he beamed at Otabek.  
“We're having a boy! A strong, healthy boy!”   
Otabek couldn't say anything in reply; he was smiling too much and couldn't form words, so he opted for giving Yuri a big kiss instead.

..

Yuri was allowed to leave the hospital straight away, after determining that no damage had been done to him or the baby.  
They'd returned to the hotel and Otabek had apologised to Victor and Yuri, who told him not to worry; he was just defending his boyfriend and child.  
They were thrilled to hear that Yuri and baby were both unharmed, and of course that the baby was a boy!

Returning to their room, Otabek gathered all of his clothes together that he'd brought for their short stay, and made a makeshift nest for Yuri to relax in.  
“There you are, gorgeous.” He murmured, kissing his younger boyfriend on the temple. “Come lie down.”  
Yuri settled himself on the bed, pulling the sweaters and tops close to him.  
He closed his eyes and sighed deeply.  
He was acutely aware of Otabek softly stroking his hip and thigh.  
Not in a sexual way, but a gentle and comforting way.  
“I'm sorry for tonight. I put you both in danger.” He said.  
“How was it your fault?” Yuri frowned.  
“I threw him in your direction. I didn't mean to, but I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry.” Otabek looked down.   
“He should've backed off. He was asking for it. Ugh! Can you imagine me with THAT GUY!?” Yuri grimaced. “He's fucking repulsive.”  
Otabek laughed. “A big fan are you?”  
Yuri rolled his eyes. “I'd sooner be a fan of having my dick sliced off with a chainsaw.”  
“Hmmm. Rough play!”  
“Shut up.”  
They both started laughing, then Yuri suddenly jolted.  
“What? What is it? Are you in pain?” Otabek panicked.  
“No! He kicked me!”  
“Seriously?!”  
“Seriously. Here.” Yuri grabbed his boyfriend's hand and placed it onto his rounded stomach.  
They waited a few seconds, and then both felt a small nudge under his navel and slightly to the left.  
“Wow!”   
“It feels so weird. It doesn't feel like a KICK, trust me, I'm experienced at kicking stuff.”   
“Yes, I have noticed that, Yuri. Mostly people!” Otabek raised his eyebrows.  
“Yeah well our little cub is – ow! – already taking after me, then!” Yuri grinned as he received another kick.   
“So I can look forward to two violent little tigers?” Otabek chuckled in reply, but instead of bantering back, Yuri looked hurt.  
“What's wrong?” Otabek asked.  
“Do…do you really think I'm violent?” Yuri asked, “Was JJ right? Am I really antisocial? Will our kid suffer with me as his dad?”  
“No! No, don't listen to him. What does he know? He's a fine one to talk; he was ready to cheat on his fiancée, and I bet he already has! He should have backed down, but he WANTED that fight. He wanted to take you away from me. He's far worse than anything he calls you.” Otabek rubbed his cheek against Yuri's hair, “Besides, you've mellowed out a lot. I think you're incredible.”  
Yuri hummed softly and moved his head so that he could kiss his boyfriend tenderly.  
“He was super wrong about you, Beka. You're not angry or antisocial. Just private.” He said, pressing the tips of their noses together.   
He swallowed.  
“So, I have a question…”  
“What's that, Yura?”  
“You said you are in love with me, right?”  
“Yes.”  
“And I asked if you meant Victor and Katsudon level love, and marriage level love and stuff?”  
“Mmm?”  
“Well…Do you want to?”  
“Do I want to what?” Otabek asked.  
“Get married. One day.” Yuri said quietly.  
Otabek stared at him.  
“Are you proposing?”  
“No! You have to do that. I was just checking…well, asking…if it's something you want. I know I'm only 19 and you're 22 until October, but we're bonded and are having a baby, so…”  
“Is that something you want, Yuri?” Otabek frowned, “I assumed you wouldn't want to get married. At least not yet. Think about this properly.”  
“But…”  
“I know there was a wedding today and emotions run high, especially for you right now, but perhaps we should wait a while?”  
“You don't want to…”  
“No, I do. Absolutely! I just think we should wait for the right time.” Otabek said gently.  
Yuri rolled over onto his side and faced away from him with a sigh.  
“Yura, don't be like that.” Otabek pleaded.  
But Yuri had shut his eyes.  
Unfortunately he couldn't stop the tear that slid down one cheek, and Otabek saw it.  
“Hey…Come here.” The older man said, wrapping his arms around Yuri. “I don't mean to upset you.”  
“You don't even get how much it took for me to even bring up that subject!” Yuri sniffed, hurt.  
“I'm sorry.” Otabek kissed his cheek. “But it's good that we talked about it, right? At least now I know that when I do ask, you won't shoot me down.”  
“Yeah well I might now.”  
“Yuri…”  
“I don't care if I'm 19! I'm not a child! I'm an adult, and I've matured a lot lately.”  
“It's nothing to do with your maturity level, babe, I can promise you that. We click perfectly! It's just that I feel like we're BOTH too young right now.”  
“Well we weren't ‘too young’ to bond were we!? You managed that just fine!” Yuri hurled back.  
“Well that was a huge step in our relationship too, I know. But can't that be enough for now?” Otabek asked evenly,  
Yuri glared at him. “So typical! Such an alpha thing to say! You bond mark with us lowly omegas just fine, even multiple at the same time, but when it comes to marriage – which by the way is based on LOVE, not just sex – you all shy away, don't you! Run a damn mile! So how many more omegas besides me do you have that you can't give up? Might as well tell me!” He shouted.  
Otabek looked genuinely hurt. “None. And that's the truth. I could never do that to someone…Why would you think that?” He paused, suddenly realising… “Is that what your father did to your mother?” He asked in a small voice. “He bonded with her and others all at once and then just left after getting her pregnant with you?”  
Yuri didn't reply, but Otabek could tell by the tears coursing down his cheeks that he'd guessed right.  
“I'm sorry Yuri. I had no idea…I never meant to make you feel that way. But I swear to you on our child’s life that I'm NOT that sort of alpha.” He said, taking Yuri by the hands. “I'm sorry to say this, but alphas like your father make me sick to my stomach. Those lowlives and the reputation they tar us all with is exactly why I hid my alpha status for so long. I'm committed to you, Yuri, and our little cub. Regardless of secondary gender or even primary gender, I want and need only you.”  
Yuri wiped his eyes. “I'm sorry.”  
“Me too, my little tiger.”   
They cuddled tightly in the darkness with just the moonlight illuminating the room in a dull white glow, peppering each other with kisses and whispering apologies and 'I love you's' until the tears were dried up and they fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, bookmarking, comments etc :)   
> Updating frequently bc I have no work most of this week!
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are happily welcomed 0:)
> 
> Also come find me on Tumblr: katsukinikiforov-onice 
> 
> Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *TRIGGER WARNING*
> 
> Graphic description of a miscarriage. (Nightmare only!).  
> Please don't read ahead if this is too distressing or upsetting.
> 
> I promise the rest of the chapter is a bit of smut but mainly tooth rotting fluff!

_Yuri was chasing after his son; taking mostly after him in appearance, but with Otabek's eyes._  
_Otabek was holding the boy's hand and running away with him._  
_It didn't matter how fast Yuri ran, he couldn't catch up._  
_“Bring my baby back!” He was shouting, but nobody could hear him._  
_Otabek picked up the young boy at the edge of a big, black hole and dropped the infant down it with a careless expression._  
_“NO!” Yuri yelled, dropping to the floor with grief as a wave of pain ambushed his abdomen and blood began to pour out of him._  
_It was gruesome, like something out of a horror movie._  
_In the pool of blood, he saw what looked like a reflection of his son, and reached out to him, but touched only blood._  
_He turned around and saw Otabek standing there silently._  
_“How could you do that to our own son!? To me!?” Yuri wept._  
_Otabek said nothing and instead walked away, fading until he became nothing._  
_The pain intensified and Yuri clutched his stomach, passing something out of his lower region._  
_A baby…And not a live one._  
_He cried harder._  
_Otabek was nowhere to be seen, and he was all alone._  
_Somewhere he heard JJ’s voice say “I told you so!”, before everything went black…_

 

Yuri shot up in bed, breathing hard and sweating.  
He glanced beside him; Otabek was still there next to him, his eyes fluttering open.  
“Yuri? Are you okay?” He asked sleepily.  
Yuri burst into tears, which shocked Otabek.  
“It's okay,” he said softly, holding Yuri close and stroking his short hair. “Did you have a nightmare?”  
Yuri nodded, explaining what his dream had been about.  
“That's pretty graphic!” Otabek said. “But it's not real, I promise. I'm still here, and you haven't miscarried, see?”  
He gently guided Yuri's hand to his plump tummy, feeling the little somersaults their baby was performing inside him!  
Yuri breathed a sigh of relief.  
“Now, it's 4am, baby. Try to get some more sleep, mm?” Otabek kissed him gently and wrapped his arms around him from behind.  
“I know they said I'd have vivid dreams but that…That was too much.” Yuri said, “I'm not sure I CAN get back to sleep.”  
“Anything I can do?”  
“Hmmm…I don't know...”  
“Anything at all? I don't mind. I can sing to you.” Otabek grinned cheekily.  
“Mmm I do love your singing voice…” Yuri admitted, “but actually I'd rather just have quiet.”  
“Okay.”  
“Although…now you're awake I'm kind of horny.”  
“After THAT nightmare?!”  
“Don't think too much into it. Hormones are weird.”  
“You're not wrong!” Otabek laughed. “I'm a bit too exhausted to have sex, but I can pleasure you instead?”  
Yuri blinked at him.  
“Wow. An alpha isn't in the mood?!”  
“It happens. Shocking, I know!” Otabek chuckled softly, “ So do you want it or not?”  
“I want it.” Yuri said quickly. “Um…but what, exactly?”  
“Well…” Otabek's eyes drifted down to Yuri's boxer briefs, where a tent was just forming.  
Yuri reddened and looked away. “Yeah well, you're all shirtless and stuff. It was bound to happen. I mean look at you. Holy shit!”  
Otabek laughed. “Oh come on, I'm not that much to look at! You, on the other hand…”  
“Shut up.” Yuri spluttered, embarrassed.  
“Make me!” Otabek challenged, and leaned down to kiss his boyfriend passionately.  
His hand wandered until it had slipped under the waistband of Yuri's underwear, and came into contact with the soft skin of his penis.  
Curling his fingers around it, Otabek started working up and down slowly with his hand, maintaining the kiss.  
Yuri started moving his hips in time with Otabek’s hand, thrusting upwards into it as he breathed shakily.  
Eventually he let out a small, concealed moan as he came hard.  
Otabek eyed the white liquid for a moment and then swooped down to take Yuri in his mouth, licking up the remnants.  
“EW!!!! BEKA WHAT DID YOU JUST DO!?” Yuri shrieked.  
Otabek stared blankly at him. “Uh…I licked up the mess you made.”  
“Tell me you didn't swallow.”  
“Um I could, but I'd be lying.”  
“Bek that is fucking disgusting!”  
Otabek just laughed. “No it isn't.”  
“You've done this before?”  
“Nope. First time.”  
“Okay fine, but now that's going to give me even more nightmares!” Yuri shuddered.  
“Sorry.” Otabek chuckled. “Look, I don't do it again if you don't want me to. I just wanted to pleasure you. And honestly, I wanted to know what that tasted like.”  
“And?”  
“And what?”  
“And what did it taste like?”  
“Er, nothing really. Kind of just…Flavourless. BUT apparently it's a good source of protein. So...”  
“Don't make a habit of it, I'm begging you.” Yuri grimaced.  
“So blowjobs are out of the question?” Otabek asked.  
“Well no, I didn't say that…You can do those, just...Just don't swallow my…Stuff. Please.” Yuri requested.  
“You're right. I'm sorry.” Otabek gave his boyfriend a mischievous look; “I fully agree. Let's seal it with a kiss.”  
“Oka…wait, NO! YOU JUST HAD MY COME IN YOUR MOUTH! BEKA!!!”

..

The couple ended up sleeping in the next morning and then had to go out for breakfast instead as the hotel restaurant was now closed until lunch.  
Yuri ended up ordering twice the amount he usually ate, and Otabek just raised an eyebrow, amused.  
“Hungry, are you?”  
“The kid is making me ravenous.” Yuri replied before shovelling down a plate of bacon and cheese toasted sandwiches.  
As he hoovered up the scrambled eggs, Otabek laughed.  
“You know, this place isn't cheap. It's a five star café.” He pointed out.  
“Exactly, which means our baby is getting the best food.” Yuri shrugged.  
“Of course.” Otabek grinned. “Then why do I see no greenery on your plate?”  
“He doesn't like salad.”  
“Ah, I see.”  
Yuri finished his food and rubbed his stomach. “Someone enjoyed that!”  
“Yes, I'm sure ‘someone’ did.”  
They paid the bill and tipped their waitress before leaving, hand in hand.  
“It looks like there's a street market today. Do you want to go?” Otabek asked.  
“Sure.” Yuri nodded as they headed towards the stalls.

The market sold pretty much everything, and the couple found lots of things for the baby at a fraction of high street prices.  
Yuri found a faux leather jacket with a small leopard-print paw print on one side of the chest.  
“Wow!” He marvelled. “And it's affordable! I'm buying it!”  
He found his usual size and tried it on. “Well, I can leave it unzipped until after he's born, anyway.”  
Yuri paid for it and wore it around the rest of the market, where he lost Otabek for a moment.  
Eventually he spotted him heading out of one of the lanes opposite the market.  
“Where did you go?” Yuri frowned, “there's nothing down there apart from a phone shop, a sweet shop, a jewellers and a boutique.”  
“Come with me.” Was all Otabek said, holding Yuri's hand and heading out of the market and towards a bus stop.

“Here we are!” Otabek said as he led Yuri towards the extravagant building after stepping off the bus in Peterhof.  
“We're at the Grand Palace?” Yuri marvelled, “All the years I've lived in St Petersburg, I've never been here.”  
“I booked last minute while you were in the shower this morning.” Otabek smiled, “Apparently they know who we are and got a huge discount.”  
“The celebrity life, huh?” Yuri laughed.  
“Shall we?” Otabek let Yuri go ahead of him, and then fell into step with him, lacing their fingers together.

The palace was gorgeous, and much to Yuri's surprise, he enjoyed learning about it!  
His favourite part was the tiled floor balcony that overlooked the grounds and the fountains, with the golden statues.  
“Wow!” Yuri grinned, snapping sneaky photos on his phone.  
“Yuri, look at me.” Otabek said suddenly, so the blonde turned to face him;  
“Want your photo taken?” He asked, snapping a photo of Otabek.  
“That wasn't what I meant, but actually, that's not a bad photo!” Otabek grinned, “anyway…Um…” He took a small velvet bag out of his pocket and reached inside, taking something out.  
Yuri said nothing; his heart was thumping.  
“I know last night I said it's too soon for us to get engaged or married, but…I wanted some way to prove that I really do want to and that I'm not here to string you along. So…” Otabek trailed off and slipped a white gold ring on Yuri's ring finger. “It's a promise ring. And no, this isn't a bullshit gesture or a way of fobbing you off; I really mean it. I promise to stay by you no matter what, and I promise that I'm in this for the long haul. And I promise that when the time is right, I'll replace that with a proper engagement ring. I'm ridiculously in love with you, Yuri Plisetsky.”  
Yuri was staring at him in surprise, unable to stop or hide the tears.  
“You're such a sappy bastard.” He laughed, wiping his eyes. “But I'm ridiculously in love with you too.”  
Their lips met in a kiss and they held each other tightly.  
Somewhere to the side of them, a camera sound went off.  
Yuri looked up.  
“What are you two doing here?!” He asked, but he wasn't angry.  
“We're just sightseeing.” Victor replied innocently, “Look, Yuri, isn't that a perfect photo?” He showed his new husband the picture he'd just taken.  
“Beautiful!” Yuri Nikiforov agreed.  
“Oh, they're my witnesses for this.” Otabek grinned. “I rang them this morning.”  
“But they just got married yesterday. Don't you two want to spend the day together? You know…alone?” Yuri blinked.  
“We got all that out the way last night and this morning.” Victor winked, and his husband turned red. “Do you want to see this picture?”  
Yuri nodded, walking over and taking the phone that Victor held out; on the screen was a photo of him and Otabek kissing, the new promise ring visible, and with the fountains in the background.  
It was breathtaking!  
“Can you send me this?” Yuri asked.  
“Sure.” Victor tapped on his screen a few times, and within seconds, Yuri's text tone sounded.  
He saved the photo and uploaded it to his Instagram page, tagging Otabek, Victor and Japanese Yuri, with the hashtags ‘#promised #promisering #GrandPalace #sohappy’.

As the group filed out of the Grand Palace later that afternoon, Yuri turned to Otabek and spontaneously hugged him, breathing in his scent.  
“I love you, Beka.” He whispered. “You're the best thing that ever happened to me.”


	9. Chapter 9

“How about Christov?...Beka? Hey! Earth to Otabek!”  
“What? Sorry.”  
“Weren't you paying any attention?” Yuri laughed, “this is your baby too.”  
It was a few weeks later, and Yuri was 24 weeks pregnant now, and showing A LOT!  
“Sorry.” Otabek said again, staring at the floor. “I've been meaning to tell you something.”  
Yuri looked worried. “You'd better not be having second thoughts!”  
“No! No, it's nothing like that.” Otabek reassured, “I've um…I've pulled out of competing this season. I'll return when you do.”  
Yuri stared at him. “But…Why? Why would you do that?”  
“Because come October, you'll be 8 months pregnant, and I can't just leave you and travel the world when our son is due any day. The good thing is, I've managed to get some work with my sponsors, and they're based in Russia, so I can stay here and we’ll still be getting money in. Plus you got offered those two male omega maternity wear shoots, right?”  
“Yeah, but those are this month and next.”   
“That's fine. They're offering a lot for them! We're going to be perfectly fine as far as money goes, so there's no need to worry. I'm definitely coming back next season, so…”   
“I'm not worried about money.” Yuri admitted, “I'm worried that you will miss skating. I feel like it's my fault...”  
“This was my choice.” Otabek said. “This is on me, not you. I made that very clear to anyone concerned. This is our time now. I am not going to leave you when you're so close to giving birth.”   
Yuri smiled at him. “Thank you. But are you really sure you won't resent me for this?”  
“I promise.” Otabek kissed him, and put his palm flat on Yuri's round bump. “Oh and as for names, what about Camran? It's Kazakh.”  
Yuri considered this with a slow nod as he and Otabek sat at the kitchen island. “Camran. Yeah that sounds nice. I'll add it to the list.”  
“The list?” Otabek frowned.  
“Yep. Along with some other names.” Yuri pushed the notebook towards his boyfriend.  
Otabek skimmed over it. “These are all Russian…”  
“Well excuse me for not knowing any Kazakhstan names!” Yuri rolled his eyes.  
Otabek typed something into his phone and then showed it to Yuri.  
“Kazakh names.” Yuri read, then scrolled through the list before bursting out laughing; “They actually have GARRI on here! Hahahaha!”  
“My father is called Garri.”  
“Oh, uh…Really?”  
“No.” Otabek snorted.  
Yuri swatted at him with the notebook. “Hmmm, I'm not a big fan of any of these, though.”  
“It's okay. To be honest, about a quarter of people in Kazakhstan have Russian names anyway, or are of Russian heritage, since we used to be part of your Empire.” Otabek said.  
“Wow! Really?” Yuri was surprised. “Sooo…We can give him a Russian name?” He grinned.  
“Go on then!” Otabek replied. “Don’t you have an appointment today?”  
“Oh, yeah. Shit, I forgot!” Yuri hurried off to get ready and Otabek sneakily put ticks beside the names he liked best.

..

Yuri was on his way back from his appointment when he decided to go into the café and get some lunch to take out.  
He text Otabek to ask what he wanted and then waited in line.  
When he'd finished and left the café with their lunches in his bag, someone collided with him.  
“Hey! Pregnant here!” He snapped.  
An older man started mumbling an apology, and switched his briefcase to his other hand.  
“Are you okay?” He stammered.  
Yuri frowned, wrinkling his nose.   
This guy reeked of alpha.  
“Yeah, I'm fine. Anyway I have an alpha to get home to, so don't even try it, old man!” Yuri scowled.  
“Wha…I'm not after you! Too young for me. But less of the ‘old’, huh? I'm not even 40 yet!” The man laughed. “My alpha days are over, not that they ever started; I'm a family man. I just forgot to suppress today.”  
“Okay…” Yuri frowned. “And you're telling me this because…?”  
“I dunno. Sorry.” The man straightened up, and looked at Yuri properly. “Yuri? Yuri Plisetsky?”  
“Yeah?”  
“I can't believe it. I…Wow…You look so different with short hair. You know, I've been to all your competitions in Russia. And one in Spain a few years ago! I just happened to be on business and when I heard that you were making your senior debut, I had to watch! You won the gold!”  
“Yeah…Um, no offence but aren't you a little old to be a fan of me? I'm 19…” Yuri frowned.  
“Fan?” The man looked puzzled. “No…Wait, didn't Lidiya tell you anything?”  
“How do you know my mother?”  
The man sighed. “Because… I'm your father.”  
Yuri stared in horror at this total stranger casually confessing to being his dad.  
Over the years, Yuri had dreamed of meeting him just once so he could tell him exactly what he thought of him.  
But right now, words escaped him.  
The man looked nothing like him…Or did he?  
Maybe a little.  
Yuri had always taken after his mother; a beautiful ex-model.  
She is where Yuri had obtained his good looks from.  
This man looked kind of nerdy.  
He didn't really look much of an alpha at all; he looked tired and ruffled, wearing designer glasses.  
Sure, he could have been attractive when he was younger, perhaps, but…No.  
After what he had done to Yuri's mum, he wasn't welcome in Yuri's life, and much less the baby's.  
“Well, if you really are my father, then I've waited 19 years for this day…You're a dirty, cheating, lowlife asshole! You ruined my mother's career, you ruined her life, and you're not welcome in mine! Stop coming to my competitions and stay the fuck away from me! Oh…And this is for mum…” And Yuri kicked the man right between the legs, before taking off at a run, as fast as he could go whilst six months pregnant.  
Reaching the apartment block, he raced to his and Otabek's apartment, and threw the bag of food down on the kitchen island.  
“Yuri?” Otabek emerged from the bathroom, wet from the shower, and the teen kicked over the armchair, followed by the coffee table, before Otabek managed to calm him.  
“Hey, hey, calm yourself. Come here.” He got Yuri in a tight hug and let out some of his scent to help calm him.  
“I HATE HIM! He's fucking scum!” Yuri shouted.  
“Who is, Yura?”  
“My so called ‘dad’. I ran into him in the street. He told me who he was after recognising me. Apparently he comes to all my competitions here and…He…he knows what I look like and everything but he never bothered to stick around and BE a dad, you know! He thinks watching me skating is going to make up for it! He's selfish filth and I wish he was dead!”  
“He approached you!?”  
“No I bumped into him. Literally.”  
“You're shaking, Yurachka. Do you want me to run you a bath?” Otabek offered.  
Yuri shook his head.   
“Do you want to be in your nest?” Otabek tried again, and Yuri nodded.   
“I want to be with you.” He whispered.  
“Okay. Well I'll clear this up, and then if you want me to, I'll scent outside the door just in case he comes looking for you, but then I'll be there, okay?” Otabek said softly.  
Yuri nodded again, crying. “I'm sorry. I didn't mean to destroy our apartment. I just…”  
“You're angry. You have every right to be, but you do need to try not to get too wound up. It's not good for you or our little cub, okay?”   
“Okay.”  
“Go and relax, I'll be in in a few minutes.”  
Otabek watched Yuri go into the spare room which he was using as a nest, and sighed.  
He decided to scent outside the door first, and as he was releasing his pheromones, he spotted a bespectacled man hurrying up the stairs.  
“Hello. I'm looking for Yuri Plisetsky. Does he still live here?” He asked.  
Otabek frowned. “He does, but he's not up to seeing anyone right now. He's had a nasty shock. Can I give him a message?”  
The man sighed. “I'm assuming you're his alpha?”  
“Yes, that's right. But I prefer the term ‘boyfriend’. He's not my possession.” Otabek narrowed his eyes.  
“Of course, sorry. I just…It's my fault he's so upset. He didn't give me a chance to explain anything. His mother stopped me seeing him.” The man said sadly.  
“Wait, YOU’RE his father!?” Otabek snarled. “He doesn't want you here. Get out!”  
“I have to explain to him; he deserves to know. I even stopped off at my house to get all the evidence if he doesn't believe me. I filed for joint custody or at least visitation rights multiple times, but Lidiya wouldn't budge! She refused to let me see him. I never hurt either of them. I don't know what she's told Yuri, but judging by his reaction, it was a whole plethora of untruths. Please just…Give him these? If he won't see me, I understand. But don't think for one second that I didn't try to fight for that boy, because I spent 20 years – her pregnancy AND his whole life – trying to be a dad to him.”  
The man turned away to walk down the stairs, but he heard a voice call him back;  
“Wait!”  
He turned and looked.  
“I…I heard you.” Yuri whispered from the doorway. “Has mum been lying to me all this time?”  
The man looked down. “I gave your boyfriend all the information you need.”  
“Well if you could elaborate, then that would help.” Yuri said. “I guess you'd better come in.”

..

“Your mum and I met in school; she was beautiful. She got offered a job as a model aged 14! I was so proud of her. My beautiful girlfriend was a star pretty much overnight!  
But…As time went on, she met all these model guys and they REALLY liked her. In a sleazy way. So for a while, she had sex with some male beta models, whilst still with me. I called off our relationship, and went off to college.  
Then when we were 18, we got back together. She seemed to have matured by then, and I still loved her. Well, so I thought anyway. She wanted me to bond with her one night, and I did; that's the night you were conceived.  
Anyway, within just a week, she'd got it overwritten by some other alpha in a nightclub. In fact, she was kicked out of the club for doing it in public and was charged with public indecency. That was it for me. I left for good. I moved on…Anyway, she tells me a few months later that she's pregnant, and that the baby was mine. Obviously I wanted a DNA test done because of the amount of times she'd cheated on me. Then on the first of March, you were born. And you ARE my son. I wanted joint custody, but she wouldn't let me. I kept taking the case to court, and she just flat out denied me any access at all. My girlfriend – well, she's my wife now – stood by me and encouraged me to fight for you. I went to all of your competitions because that's the only way I could ever see you. Lidiya threatened to get a restraining order to stop me from ever seeing you again until you turned 18.” Yuri's father broke off, covering his face, his shoulders trembling with silent sobs.  
“It's true, Yuri. I've just looked through all of these papers.” Otabek said gently.   
“She…She told me you were a serial cheat who went around sleeping with lots of omegas and bonding with them, then dumping them!” Yuri stammered. “She told me you abandoned us when you found out she was expecting me.”  
“That's not true. She said it herself when I broke things off: I'm a pathetic excuse for an alpha. I was too boring and serious.” Yuri's father wiped his eyes. “I'm not even bonded to my wife now. I was so afraid of the same thing happening again.”  
Yuri looked down at his hands.   
“So you're married?” He asked quietly.  
“Yes. Her name is Daria.” His father replied, “And we have two daughters.”  
Yuri looked up then. “I have sisters?”   
“You do. They're 15 and 14…Nadiya and Eleni.”   
“Wow…”  
“They know about you. In fact they're both in your fan club! Yuri's Angels isn't it?” Yuri's father smiled. “They're a lot less outrageous than most of your fans, of course.”  
“Don't even go there.” Yuri groaned. “I get mobbed by the older girls!”  
“Well it's hardly surprising. You're an extremely talented skater and I'd say you're an attractive guy. But you've landed on your feet here with Otabek. Looks like he really loves you.”  
“He does. I really love him too.” Yuri blushed. “We um…We’re bonded actually. And he gave me a promise ring last month, so… Oh, and the obvious!” He placed both hands on his rounded belly.  
“What are you having?” Yuri's father asked.  
“A boy! Actually when I bumped into you, I was on my way back from my 24 week appointment and had it confirmed. So…” Yuri grinned. “We're trying to decide on names.”

Yuri, Otabek and Yuri's father chatted easily and ended up exchanging numbers, and by the time his father - Feliks – left, Yuri apologised for shouting and kicking him earlier that day.  
“It's alright. I understand. I probably deserved it.” Feliks shrugged.  
“No you didn't. I should have heard you out.” Yuri sighed.  
“But your mother told you all those things, and you were angry. I get it. But now you can make your own choices; you're an adult. I'm sorry for not being around, Yuri. I've always loved you, I hope you know that.”  
The two men hugged goodbye and Yuri retreated into his nest.

Otabek peeked in through the door and found Yuri curled up in a pile of his things.  
“Are you okay?” Otabek asked gently.  
Yuri nodded. “Just a bit overwhelmed. I can't believe my mum did that…She lied to me and stopped me from meeting my dad and my sisters all this time! Who the hell does something like that?! That's so vindictive and…Ugh where does she get off being so controlling?!”  
“I have to agree with you on that one.”  
“I’d never do that to you, Bek, you know that right? If anything ever happened to us, I still want you in our kid’s life.”  
“I know, Yura.” Otabek pulled him close. “You're a big softie really, aren't you, kitty cat?”  
“Don't tell anyone or I'll eat you.” Yuri laughed as he guided Otabek's hand down to caress the bump.  
Otabek kissed the top of his head; “Noted.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double chapter upload today.
> 
> Chapters 9&10\. Because it's my week off and have nothing else to do xD

The following morning, Yuri woke up, still in his nest.  
Otabek was beside him, and was still sleeping silently, his chest rising and falling with every breath.  
Yuri stared at him and smiled to himself, taking in the Kazakh’s muscular body, strong jawline, and - let's be honest here – the adorable sleeping face!  
An idea popped into Yuri's head, and he grinned to himself, silently slipping off to the bathroom.

When he returned, Otabek was just stirring, his eyes peeling open.  
“Morning…Why are you staring at me?” He chuckled, his voice thick with sleep.  
Yuri said nothing, leaning down to kiss him.  
“Nnnggg!” Otabek groaned and Yuri pulled away, confused. “Morning breath. Plus your knee made contact with my bladder!”  
“Hurry up and go pee then, and freshen up. I want to do stuff to you.” Yuri purred.  
Otabek's eyes widened.  
Within seconds, he'd leapt out of bed, and stumbled into the wall from standing up too fast.  
Next, he was out of the door.  
When he returned a few minutes later, Yuri was completely naked, his back facing Otabek so that he could get a full view of Yuri's ass.  
“Oh god. Wake me like this every morning, I beg you.” Otabek groaned.  
He made to grab and knead Yuri's butt, but the blonde stopped him.  
“Uh! No. I said that I was going to do stuff to YOU.” He said, pushing Otabek down on to the bed on his back. “Now, wiggle your way to the bottom of the bed.”  
“What? Why?”  
“Just do it.”  
Otabek obeyed, and moved lower so that he was lying at the bottom of the bed, his legs hanging over the edge with his feet on the floor.  
Yuri parted his boyfriend’s legs and stood between them, pressing his cock against Otabek’s as their lips met in a dizzying kiss.  
Yuri fiddled with the waistband of Otabek's boxer briefs, pulling them down and off, tossing them on the floor.  
“Lube?” Yuri asked, and Otabek wordlessly retrieved the bottle from the bedside drawer.  
“Wait, what are we doing?” He asked.  
“It's my turn to fuck you.” Yuri replied simply.  
Otabek's eyes trailed down Yuri's body, looking pointedly at the blossoming baby bump that was on full display. “Is that such a good idea?” He asked.  
“Yes. I want to try it! I know you're the alpha but I want to be inside you for once. I chose this position because it's less pressure on the bump.” Yuri answered.   
He looked at Otabek, waiting for permission.  
“Okay. Go ahead; give it to me!” The dark haired man smiled.   
Yuri lubed up Otabek's hole and his own penis before gently sliding himself into the tight entrance.  
Yuri gasped at the sensation, loving the feel of warmth, wetness and the tight cushioning around his cock.  
No wonder Otabek loved topping!  
Otabek squeezed his eyes shut and let out a small grunt of pain.  
Yuri laced their fingers together. “You okay?” He asked.  
Otabek nodded, his face still screwed up and biting his lip.  
Yuri waited a few moments before being told to continue.  
Slowly and carefully, he dragged out and then pushed back in again.  
Gradually, Otabek began to relax, and he breathed heavily before letting out a small moan.  
Yuri angled his hips upwards a little on the next thrust, hitting just the right spot to make his boyfriend moan loudly.  
Otabek clamped a hand over his mouth at an attempt to stifle further moans…To no avail.  
He was a whimpering mess, moaning expletives and requesting that Yuri ‘fuck him harder’ and ‘give it all to him’.  
Yuri obliged, leaning over Otabek and lapping at one nipple with the flat of his tongue, then using the point to go faster.  
Otabek moaned long and loud as his hips twitched and his cock bobbed, thick ropes of semen erupting out of it and coating Otabek's stomach.  
His abs glistened with sweat, and the small trail of dark hair that led to the neatly groomed cluster of hair at the base of his penis was coated with come.  
Yuri looked satisfied at this and it triggered his own release; he pulled out and came on Otabek's softening erection.  
They both breathed heavily, catching their breath as Yuri carefully lowered himself on the bed beside his lover, kissing him passionately.  
As he eyed the pools of semen on his boyfriend, he leaned down and licked up what was definitely Otabek's mess, swallowing it.  
Otabek stared at him.  
“I thought you said it was disgusting to swallow come? A few weeks ago you freaked out when I did it.”  
“Yeah but I changed my mind.” Yuri shrugged, “You taste sweet by the way. Probably because you eat a lot of fruit!”  
Otabek groaned and hid his face.  
“I'll go wash my mouth out.” Yuri sniggered, heading out of the room, still naked.

He returned minutes later, having washed out his mouth, armed with wet tissues to clean up the mess.  
“You were a total moaning mess. I loved it!” He grinned cheekily, tossing the tissues in the trash and bending down to kiss Otabek.  
Otabek hummed. “Well I was kind of hoping I'd finally get to experience you topping one day! And wow did you exceed ALL of my expectations!”  
“Really!?”  
“Really. Just be careful; you're growing a little person in there. I don't want you to strain yourself.”  
“Mmm I'll try.” Yuri kissed Otabek again, and then sighed. “Right. Breakfast and then I have to leave you for a while. There's something I have to do.”  
“Oh?”  
“Yeah.  
“You'll be careful won't you? Do you want me to come with you just in case?” Otabek understood where Yuri was going, and was concerned.  
Yuri shook his head. “No, I need to do this on my own. But I love you, and I'll be careful.”  
“I love you too, kitten. Please do.”

..

Yuri stared up at the house he'd grown up in for 18 years.  
It hadn't changed at all…Well, except for a bed of flowers planted in the front garden.  
Yuri had always hated flowers, choosing to stomp on them as a child.  
Now…Now, oddly, he liked them.  
His mother must have decided when Yuri moved out last year that it'd be safe to plant again!  
He knocked on the door, hoisting up his backpack.  
Lidiya Plisetsky answered the door and beamed.  
“Yuri! Hello darling! Wow, look at you…Your little boy is getting so big now! Come in.”   
She let him pass her, closing the door behind him.  
“Here, sit on the comfy sofa. I'll get you a drink; your usual?”   
“No thanks mum.”  
“I'll call your grandfather down…”  
“No.”  
“No?”  
“No, I came to talk to you.” Yuri leaned forward in his seat and folded his arms.  
Lidiya sat down on the opposite sofa and looked at her son, troubled.  
“So, I met my father yesterday.” Yuri got straight to the point.  
Lidiya’s smile faltered. “Oh? But how…”  
“I bumped into him actually. Literally collided with him. He recognised me…He's been coming to all my competitions since I was a little kid.”  
“Yes…I…I know.”  
“Also, he told me everything.” Yuri said, narrowing his eyes. “How YOU were the one who cheated, who got his bond bite overwritten even though you wanted him to mark you, how you stopped him from seeing me, stopped him ever being a dad to me! He's been fighting to even VISIT me, and for joint custody ever since I was born. And don't even think about lying! I've seen all the court documents he was allowed to keep. All the police reports…You got ARRESTED whilst you were pregnant with me for fucking some alpha guy in a nightclub! You didn't even KNOW Feliks was my father at first, did you!? He took a DNA test, and you stopped him from seeing me! Just…Why? And why did you pretend that he didn't want me all these years!? WELL?!”  
Lidiya burst into tears then, but Yuri couldn't bring himself to care.  
“It's true. All of it. I'm so sorry darling. I was being spiteful to him at first; I know what I did was unforgivable, and I was punishing him for leaving me. I cheated because at the time I was selfish and wanted fun. He was boring, or so I thought. Then when I found out he had a new omega woman and had fallen in love again, something in me just snapped. I couldn't bear to see him happy with someone else. I felt like if I couldn't have him, then nobody should. And I wanted to punish him for moving on, I suppose. Once I started the lies, they wouldn't stop! I couldn't stop in case you found out.” She confessed.  
Yuri shook his head, and at that moment, noticed his grandfather enter the room wearing a shocked and disgusted look.  
“Lidiya! How could you? All this time, you told me Feliks was a dog, a cheat and a liar. All the time it was you! I raised you better than this! Not only did you destroy the man’s life, but you destroyed your own son’s as well!”  
“Actually, grandpa…She didn't.” Yuri spoke up. “Don't get me wrong; I'm not defending her. But Fel…DAD…Has a wife and two daughters now. My half sisters. He also has a son, a future son in law, and a grandson on the way. He's happy now, and I'm going to be in his life. Better late than never, right?” Yuri smiled. “And now I'm bonded and promised to the person I love and we're having a baby. Not ruined, really.”  
Nikolai Plisetsky smiled back and gave his grandson a hug. “I'm so proud of you! Of everything you're doing. You're becoming a real man these last few years. I couldn't be prouder.”  
“A real man expecting a baby?” Yuri joked.  
“Your omega status doesn't make you less of a man; it's your behaviour and your attitude. You're finally getting it right. I always did like that Otabek; he's good for you.” Nikolai said softly.   
“He is.” Yuri nodded, “I think he's making me a better person… Mum – I dunno how you're gonna do this because let's be honest, you fucked up BIG TIME. But you owe Dad a huge apology too. It's one thing to fuck up your own life, but to purposely fuck up someone else's is sick. Not just mine, but his too.”   
Lidiya sighed and nodded, wiping her eyes. “You're right. I'm 39…I can't keep doing this. I'm not even angry with him anymore. I just…I didn't want to share you with him after everything.”  
“Yeah well, you don't get to decide who you share a child with. You both had a hand in making me, so grow up and deal with it! I couldn't do to Otabek what you did to my dad. You made me hate him for shit YOU did! Not the other way around.” Yuri shook his head. “I love you mum, but fucking hell, GROW UP!”  
He stood up and made to leave, but begrudgingly hugged his mother tightly, then his grandpa.  
“Come to lunch at our place tomorrow? I miss you.” He requested.  
“Of course, Yurachka! I miss you too.” The elderly man kissed his grandson on the head, and was shocked when Yuri didn't recoil, but buried his face into the beta’s familiar scented sweater.  
“See you tomorrow.” Yuri said as he let himself out, hoisting his backpack onto his shoulders.

He felt a stab of strength and pride as he walked back home, holding onto his backpack strap with one hand, and gently stroked his bump with the other.  
“I think you'd be proud of me for what I just did.” He said quietly, talking to the baby in his body; “I want you to have a family. One I never had. So I guess the bridge building starts here, hmm, little cub? I'll make sure you have no end of people to turn to. But one thing I learned is that family isn't always blood-related…” He turned up a pathway and entered an apartment complex near his own. “We’ll go home soon, but first we’re visiting your not-blood uncles, okay? They've got a baby now too, and I'm hoping you'll be friends like your parents are.”  
Yuri stopped and pressed the intercom button to Victor and Yuri Nikiforov’s apartment.

..

“Isn't he cute?” Victor said quietly as he and his husband took it in turns to hold their adopted son, Maksim – or Maks for short.  
The three week old yawned and stretched his tiny limbs, covering his eye with a tiny hand as he lay in Yuri Nikiforov’s arms.  
With jet black hair and dark blue-grey eyes, he could easily have passed for their biological son.  
“Yeah, he is cute.” Yuri agreed. “It's weird; I know you adopted him, but he looks like he could be yours biologically.”  
The older couple beamed with pride.  
“We thought that too.” Victor admitted. “Of course, we'd tell him the truth if he ever asked, but it's nice to know that we would look alike at least.”  
Japanese Yuri nodded, “He's spoilt already! This little seal onesie is custom made and cost a fortune! Guess who ordered that!”  
“Hmmm,” Yuri Plisetsky put a finger to his lip, pretending to be thoughtful, “Oh, could that be Victor by any chance? The King of being extra?!”  
“Got it in one!” Yuri Nikiforov laughed. “Do you want to hold Maks?”  
The blonde stared at him for a moment, his heart pounding.  
Yuri had never held a baby in his life, which was ironic, considering his current situation.  
“O-okay...” he squeaked.  
“It'll be good practice for when the time comes.” Victor smiled as his husband carefully placed the baby into Yuri's arms.  
“Here, this arm goes under his body, hold him against yours. Support his head…And then use this arm to support your other arm. That's it.” Yuri Nikiforov stepped back, smiling. “You're a natural!”  
The young Russian stole a look down and marvelled over the sleeping baby.  
Maksim opened his big blue eyes and peered up at Yuri.  
“Hey!” The teen said softly, “You can go back to sleep, it’s okay!”   
But Maks didn't; he was preoccupied with looking around him.  
“In a few months, I'll have a baby too. Another boy! So hopefully you'll be friends.” Yuri spoke gently. “My boy doesn't have a name yet. But if you and your dads want to meet him when he's born, then that's okay. He can be your first friend, and you can be his!”  
Maks made a little noise in this throat and sucked on his lower lip.  
“I can't believe I'm going to have one of you soon!” Yuri felt himself about to cry, so he handed Maks back and took a deep breath. “Fucking hormones!” He cursed. “It's been a rough couple of days.”  
“I know. But you're doing great. We've seen a huge change in you!” Victor said. “You're ready for this.”  
“I just cried from holding a baby. And he's not even my own.”  
“That will definitely be hormones then! Preparing you for when you meet your child.”  
“I know. It's just overwhelming.” Yuri nodded, “Three months and I'll have a baby of my own. I never saw this coming.”  
“No one did, trust me!” The other Yuri replied.  
For a second, the room fell silent, and Victor worried that his husband might have gone too far, but the youngest Russian’s mouth curved up and he spluttered with laughter.  
And soon, all three of them were laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are welcomed and very much appreciated ;)


	11. Chapter 11

Yuri pushed open the door to the studio and stopped in his tracks, causing Otabek to bump into him from behind.  
“Oh Jesus shit, what the fuck is this?!” Yuri pulled a face as he stared at the cutesy props and pale pink backdrop.  
“Language, Yuri.” Otabek said softly, “And it is a photography studio.”  
“I meant the props! Everything is pink and fluffy and…And…”  
“Pink?”  
“Da. Exactly!” Yuri groaned. “Let's leave before anyone knows I'm here.”  
He turned around and made to tiptoe out, but the photographer was striding towards them, with a whole group of people in tow.  
“Ah, Yuri! Nice to meet you, I’m Dmitri. I'm so sorry to have kept you. I apologise; our last shoot overran, so we haven't set up your backdrop and props yet. But our stylists are on hand, so they can get you ready whilst the rest of us sort out the studio.” The photographer stepped aside, revealing a group of women and two guys who were armed with brush belts or otherwise helping to move a clothing rail on wheels.  
Yuri eyed some of the clothes and gasped – they were all so COOL!  
“Okay!” He grinned, his eyes resting on a leopard print t-shirt with long black sleeves.  
Otabek smiled knowingly.  
“You must be Otabek! Do you want to go with your boyfriend or would you mind helping us set up?” Dmitri asked.  
Otabek hesitated, looking at Yuri.  
“Go!” Yuri smiled, knowing that Otabek obviously wanted to help with the heavy work.  
They kissed briefly and then Yuri was led to the dressing room area.

..

Upon returning from being pampered and fitted for the clothes, Yuri's mouth fell open as he laid eyes on the studio now;  
There were multiple sections of studio set up to look like different scenes; there was a plain white backdrop, a light blue wallpapered baby bedroom, a brick walled café with black backed stools, and finally, a modern black and white living room with a fluffy white rug and a grey chaise-lounge.  
Studio lights were set up at different angles, gaffer tape was placed on the floor in x-shapes to mark where the camera and tripod should be set up, and of course, reflectors.  
“This is so cool!” Yuri laughed. “Where should I start?”  
“Is this the first outfit?” Dmitri asked, nodding at Yuri's current clothing; a pair of dark blue maternity jeans, a white maternity t-shirt with a small front pocket with whiskers on it, and a pair of black hi-top trainers.  
“Yeah.”   
“Okay…Let’s try this one in the café scene.”   
“Got it.” Yuri wandered over to the makeshift café and pulled himself up onto the stool, leaning against the back.  
“Good. Now just turn so your body is facing this way…Yes, like that. Move your right arm up to rest on the bar, and take a sip of that drink, holding it with your left hand. Don't worry; it's just cold bottled water infused with strawberries.” Dmitri directed.  
“Where should I look?” Yuri asked.  
“Down at your drink, first of all.” Dmitri answered.   
Yuri heard the timer go off and took the opportunity to blink before the camera went off.  
“Excellent!” Dmitri called, “perfect shot! Now look up at the menu boards…Good! Now put the drink down and turn to the side, cross one leg over the other and look down at your bump, and put both hands on it…Great!”

A whole two and a half hours passed by the time Yuri's photoshoot was over.  
He had just finished up with a tastefully done underwear shoot, done in the makeshift living room, where he'd had on a pair of maternity boxers and nothing else; posing on the chaise-lounge, perfectly pulling off the seductive but vulnerable look with come-hither eyes, mouth slightly parted.  
Otabek had been watching, and had to turn away, grateful that nobody could see the erection he was getting!  
Once the shoot was over, Yuri was given a robe to wear back to the dressing room where his own clothes were.  
“You have a real talent!” Dmitri said as he packed up his camera and tripod. “I'm honoured that you agreed to be the face of this new omega men's maternity line!”  
“It was cool! I had fun, thanks for asking me.” Yuri remembered his manners.  
He HAD enjoyed himself!  
“You're free to keep all the clothes you modelled today as a thank you. Our line will be out in stores in just under two weeks, so I have a lot of editing to do. The deadline is in three days! Not that you'll need much editing at all! I can send you the prints if you'd like?” Dmitri offered.  
“Yeah, that'd be great!”  
“I have your address here, so I will mail them to you once they're edited. Give it 5-7 days. As for the payment, I'll direct debit it to you tonight.”  
“Awesome. Thank you!”  
Yuri and Otabek bid Dmitri and the others goodbye, and were handed gift bags of the clothes Yuri had modelled, plus a few extra little treats.

Stepping out of the studio building, Yuri found a pair of sunglasses and grinned, putting them on.  
“Just in case I get spotted. I'm a star, after all!” He said. “Oh jeeze, I sounded like Victor!”  
Otabek laughed. “Well…”  
Yuri slipped easily into the space between Otabek’s arm and his side, wanting to be cuddled up to him and covered in his scent whilst they walked.  
“My grandpa is coming for lunch, don't forget.” He reminded Otabek.  
“I know. And then we're meeting up with your father tomorrow aren't we?” Otabek smiled at his boyfriend.  
“Yeah. I'm nervous.” Yuri admitted. “So when can I meet your family?”  
“It's just my dad.” Otabek replied in a small voice. “My mother um…”  
“Oh fuck, I forgot. Sorry!” Yuri went red, instantly feeling bad.  
Otabek's mother had died when he was only a toddler, so he'd never really known her; his father had raised him all his life.  
Otabek’s dad was a quiet and introverted man – much like his son – and also very kind and hardworking.  
Yuri had only met him once at Four Continents, when Otabek had introduced them.  
Erzhan Altin had been supportive of their relationship, urging Otabek to be a gentleman.  
Remembering this, Yuri suddenly laughed.  
“I wonder if your dad would still think you're a perfect gentleman if he knew how incredibly you fuck my brains out?” He grinned mischievously.  
Otabek turned scarlet. “Ahem. Yes, well, he doesn't need to know that.”  
“I wonder if he'd think you're still a good boy knowing that you've had my dick in your mouth? And SWALLOWED my come?”  
“Yura, stop it.”  
“Are you going to make me?” Yuri batted his lashes and Otabek looked at him.  
“How long do we have until your grandpa comes over?”  
“About an hour and a half.”  
“Oh good. Plenty of time!” Otabek scooped up Yuri and carried him the rest of the way to the apartment complex at a quickened pace. “Jesus, Yura, you need to shed some pounds!”  
“Fuck you. Literally.”  
“Flip?”  
“Deal.”

..

Yuri and Otabek’s session lasted longer than they thought, and to save time, they'd had to shower together instead of taking it in turns, which had led to a very steamy makeout session – no pun intended!

They'd managed to dress themselves and start preparing the meal when the intercom buzzed.  
“Ahhh! Shit!” Yuri panicked. “I'm so glad it's only a pasta dish, at least it'll be quick!”  
He hurried to the intercom and buzzed his grandpa in.  
“Hello boys. How are you?” Nikolai greeted.  
“Hi grandpa! Fine thanks, what about you? I'll take that.” Yuri stepped forward to take his grandpa’s jacket, but Nikolai smiled.  
“I've got it, Yuri. Thank you though.” He hung up his jacket on the back of the door. “That smells delicious! What are you making?”  
“Uh…Italian lasagne.” Yuri replied, hoping his grandpa would approve, and secretly being glad that he and Otabek had gone to the supermarket the night before!  
“Excellent! It's been so long since I've had Italian food. Need any help?” Nikolai offered.  
“Sure, would you mind checking on the minced beef whilst I chop the onions?” Otabek asked.  
“Consider it done!” Nikolai took over, and then frowned at the two young men; “You're both out of breath! Have you been running around getting ready? You don't need to impress me, you know.” Nikolai smiled.  
Yuri and Otabek exchanged a glance and tried not to laugh.

“This is delicious.” Nikolai complimented as the three of them sat down to eat.  
Yuri had given the cat some mackerel, so she was happily feasting from her bowl in the hallway.  
“So, have you thought of a name for your boy yet?” Nikolai asked.  
“No, not yet.” Yuri pulled a face. “We can't decide.”  
“We…Well, Yuri really, wrote a list.” Otabek added.   
“It's on the fridge door if you wanted to look at it.” Yuri nodded to the fridge from where they sat around the kitchen island.  
Nikolai turned around.  
“Hmm…These are all good names.” He said, scanning the list. “I see you've uh…narrowed it down?”  
There were 17 names on the list, and at least 10 had been ticked.   
Hardly narrowed down.  
Otabek looked sheepish; it had been him who had ticked off his favourite names.   
Yuri smirked teasingly at him.  
His teasing was interrupted by their unborn son kicking him.  
Yuri put a hand to his rounded stomach and tenderly stroked it.  
“Is he kicking you?” Otabek asked.  
“Mmm.” Yuri winced. “Savagely.”  
“Could I feel him, Yurachka?” Yuri's grandpa asked.  
“Sure.” Yuri stood and walked around the island, and let his grandpa put a hand on the bump.  
The baby boy kicked and tumbled around, and the small movements could be seen through Yuri's expanding bump.  
“He's very active isn't he?!” Nikolai laughed.   
“Tell me about it!” Yuri groaned as he returned to his seat and let Otabek calmly stroke his stomach in an attempt to soothe the baby.

Long after his grandpa had left, Yuri was still suffering the strong kicks from the baby, so he tried to lie on his side like the midwife had suggested.  
He winced, not used to this much activity!   
“Are you okay?” Otabek asked, concerned.  
“Mmmm.” Yuri pulled a face.  
“I can run you a bath?” The older man offered.  
“We showered earlier.” Yuri pointed out.  
“Yes, but a relaxing bath might help soothe him.”  
“Hmmm…Well…Okay. Thank you.”  
“No problem, Yura.” Otabek kissed his head and walked into the bathroom and running the water.  
Yuri tried to walk around, pacing the apartment in an attempt to get the baby to settle, but he felt an uncomfortable tightening instead, and his stomach hardened.  
“BEKA!” He shouted, panicking.   
He heard the water abruptly stop and then Otabek hurried into the room.  
“What's wrong? Are you alright?” The latter asked, his eyes wide.  
“I've gone tight and hard.” Yuri grimaced.  
Otabek blinked. “Oh. Um…I don't think now is a good time to have sex. I think you need to relax in the bath, maybe afterwards if you feel better.”  
Yuri looked at him, bewildered. “I meant my belly, genius! It's gone tight and hard. And I feel like my pelvic muscles are…I dunno…there's a pressure.”  
“You can't have him now! It's too soon! I'll phone the midwife.”  
“I don't think it's labour. I think it's those Hicks things, whatever they are.”  
“Oh. The false contractions?” Otabek sighed with relief. “Here, sit down.” He guided Yuri to the sofa and helped him sit, rubbing soft circles on his back.  
“But if it gets painful, tell me and we will go straight to the hospital.”  
“I will.” Yuri promised.

After a few minutes, the Braxton Hicks stopped, and the baby calmed down a little as Yuri felt him squirm and then settle.  
“Ugh. And it only gets worse from here.” He groaned as he was helped into the bath. “You're not joining me?”  
“No; you need to relax. It'll be too crowded if I'm in there.” Otabek replied, dropping a kiss on Yuri's lips. “I'll prepare your nest.”  
“For what?”  
“For you to relax in, of course!”

Yuri let himself chill for a while in the warm water, the calming scent of the bubble bath soothing him.  
Their son had stopped kicking now, and seemed to be sleeping, which made Yuri tired too, but he knew better than to fall asleep in the bath.  
He gave himself a few minutes longer before emptying the water and climbing out of the bath, wrapping himself in a huge, fluffy towel.  
Yuri didn't bother to change, opting to lie in his warm nest completely nude; being constantly clothed was uncomfortable for him after a while.  
He padded into his nesting room and was stunned to find that Otabek had set up his laptop with calming music playing softly, more cushions and pillows, lots of snacks and water, finished off with fairy lights.  
“I um…I wanted you to be comfortable and relaxed. I know it's been a tough week for you, plus you were so busy today, and then the Braxton Hicks…” Otabek was stopped mid-sentence by Yuri pressing his lips to his, and giving him a soft, loving and tender kiss.  
When they broke apart, the blonde looked his boyfriend in the eyes, smiling softly; “join me?”  
“You don't mind?”  
“I want you to.”  
Otabek followed Yuri into the nest and made to cuddle him, but Yuri tugged at his shirt. “Lose the clothes.”  
And so, the clothes were discarded on the floor, and the couple curled up together, kissing gently and then letting the music lull them into a much deserved nap.


	12. Chapter 12

Yuri had agreed to meet his father the following day, and had made it clear that Otabek was coming, just in case.  
They sat in the park now, with Otabek wrapping his leather jacket loosely around Yuri's shoulders.  
“Are you sure you're warm enough?” He asked.  
“Bek, it’s August.” Yuri laughed. “Besides, you've already scented me today.”  
Otabek blushed, having been rumbled. “Sorry. I just…He's an alpha. I know he's your father, but I have to let everyone know that you're mine.”  
“You have claimed me twice already today. I think everyone will be able to get it!”  
Yuri’s head quickly turned when he heard someone call his name, and he spotted Feliks approaching, waving.  
Yuri was nervous, but stood anyway, smiling shyly.  
“Hello Yuri. Oh no, don't stand up, it's okay!” Feliks suddenly stopped in his tracks, having smelt Otabek’s scent marking Yuri as his.  
“Uh…Is…Can…?”  
“Dad, sit down. Beka won't attack you.” Yuri reassured. “He's just being cautious.”  
Feliks sat and greeted them both again.  
“I thought maybe we could go tenpin bowling, but then I remembered you're pregnant. So uh…heavy bowling ball…”  
“Yeah, I’d be flat on my face.” Yuri sniggered. “It's fine. We can just talk.”  
“But isn’t that boring?” Feliks looked surprised.  
“Not really, besides I'm kind of limited…” Yuri shrugged.  
“How about the arcade?” Otabek spoke up, “They've got a pool table as well.”  
“Sounds good to me! Yuri?” Feliks gave his son a questioning glance.  
“Maybe later. I actually do want to sit down and talk. It's been a busy week.” Yuri shrugged apologetically.  
“Alright. Um…is there anything you want to ask or tell me?” Feliks asked.  
Yuri thought hard.  
“Well…Um…What do you do for a living?” He asked.  
“I'm a chief editor at a book publisher.” Feliks replied.  
“Whoa! Really?” Yuri looked shocked, “You must be loaded! Sorry, uh…”  
His dad laughed; “It’s alright. Well…I suppose I am. Ish.”  
“Well as you know I'm a figure skater. Well, I was…” Yuri looked down at his stomach. “My balance is a little off right now!”  
“So I see! How long do you have left?”  
“Well I'm 25 weeks today, so ideally 15 weeks.”  
“Is he kicking you yet?”  
“Ugh. Like crazy!” Yuri groaned, “Last night he kicked the crap out of me. I had Braxton Hicks too.”  
“Ouch! Are you okay now?” Feliks looked concerned.  
Yuri nodded. “Yeah, I think he's sleeping.”  
Feliks smiled at Otabek; “So Otabek, I bet you're excited?”  
“Absolutely!” Otabek nodded. “I know we're young, but…”  
“But nothing. Age isn't a measure of parenting skills.” Feliks said. “Um I hope you don't mind me asking, but when I came round the other day to your apartment, I noticed you had a bedroom and a nesting room…are you turning one of them into a nursery?”  
Yuri opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it again.  
He looked at Otabek.  
“I…I think we need a new apartment. A three bedroom one.” He whispered.  
Otabek nodded. “Yes. You need a place to yourself to make a nest when your heats come back. But…We need a room for our son too.”  
“May I offer a solution?” Feliks asked slowly.  
“Before you say anything, I really don't want your money.” Yuri said.  
“Actually, its technically yours.” His father replied. “I've been saving up since your mother was pregnant with you. I was hoping to give it to you someday. The account is in your name.”  
Yuri stared at his dad.  
“We've only just met. I can't…We have money of our own. It's no problem.”  
“Well as I said; the account is in your name. I want you to have it.”  
Yuri nodded slowly. “Can I think about it?”  
“Of course. But you don't have long, do you? Just…This is the very least I can do.” Feliks smiled sadly.  
Yuri was about to reply again when Otabek spoke up;  
“Yura, I think your fans have found you.”  
“Oh crap.” The blonde groaned, “I cut my hair and everything!”  
He looked around, following his boyfriend’s gaze.  
Peering from behind a hedge were two teenage girls, both wearing headbands with cat ears.  
They were whispering and watching.  
“Uh…Sorry, dad. I think I have to talk to them or let them take a photo maybe?” Yuri explained.  
“Oh they'd love that! Although I did tell them to stay home!” Feliks laughed, waving the girls over.  
They hurried over shyly and stared up at Yuri.  
“Yuri, these are your sisters.” Feliks introduced, “Your biggest fans in the Yuri's Angels fan club!”  
The older boy stared at them in shock.  
“Hi.” He croaked.  
“Hello.” His sisters chorused shyly.  
Feliks introduced them properly; Nadiya was 15 and had long Hazel hair and green eyes lined with black liner and long black lashes.  
Eleni was 14 and was a miniature version of Yuri! With her blonde hair and aqua green eyes.  
Yuri was forced to admit then that he did take after his dad; his dad was mid- blonde with the same aqua green eyes as Yuri and Eleni.  
Yuri always thought that he'd taken after his mother; she'd always had blonde hair and ocean blue eyes.  
Today, though, he found out that his mother was naturally brunette and had been colouring her hair bright blonde since she was 18.  
“Is there anything she hasn't bullshat to me about?” Yuri growled.  
“Um…I wouldn't know. Sorry, Yuri.” Feliks shrugged.  
“It's not your fault.” Yuri sighed. “At least I know that now.”

..

Yuri had agreed to meet his father again for lunch next week, and his sisters and stepmother.  
He had got along really well with his half sisters, and had even posed for photos with them and Otabek before adding them on Instagram.  
“The others will be so jealous!” Nadiya had grinned as she tagged him in the selfies they'd taken.

“So…” Otabek said as they sat in a café together afterwards for a cold drink, “How do you feel?”  
“Don't know.” Yuri admitted. “I finally get my dad in my life and then find out my mother is a liar. It's a lot to take in.”  
Otabek nodded, sipping his orange slushie. “I imagine it is. What are you going to do about your mother?”  
“I don't know.” Yuri sighed. “I feel like I don't know her anymore. I just got one parent in my life, and now I feel like I've lost another.”  
He looked down sadly, playing with the cocktail umbrella in his drink.  
Otabek put his own glass down on the table and leaned forward, taking one of Yuri's hands in his.  
“Maybe you could talk to her again – calmly this time – and have a day getting to know each other again. Spend a day out or something?” He suggested.  
Yuri sighed. “Why do I have to do all the work? She's the one who lied. I have more important things to worry about right now.”  
“You said you wanted our boy to have a whole family around him, which you didn't have.” Otabek pointed out.  
“Yes, and I do. But I can't forgive her for this. Family doesn't always have to be blood; we have who we need. If she wants to apologise and reconnect, she has to make the effort. I have a baby to focus on now.” Yuri said firmly.  
Otabek gave up, opting to merely nod in agreement instead.  
“Okay, kitten.”  
They sat in silence for a few moments, until Yuri leaned across the table, his lips puckered for a kiss.  
Otabek kissed him back, but got a surprise when he felt Yuri transfer something into his mouth with his tongue.  
The cherry from his drink!  
With a small chuckle, Otabek ate the cherry and was about to remove the stem, when Yuri presented a challenge;  
“I dare you to tie that stem with your tongue!”  
“How can ANYONE do that?!” Otabek grinned.  
“A great kisser would know how.” Yuri smirked.  
Otabek raised an eyebrow; “you're on!”  
He worked his tongue, clamping the stem between his teeth so that he could knot the stem.  
After a couple of minutes, he stuck his tongue out at Yuri, the stem tied in a knot.  
“Did I do it?” He asked, withdrawing his tongue and depositing the stem into a napkin.  
“Yep!” Yuri smiled, resting his chin on one hand.  
There was definitely a glint in his eye; one of mischief!  
Otabek saw it.  
“So…You said that you dared me, and I passed. What's my prize?” He asked huskily, leaning over the table and fixing Yuri with a seductive gaze.  
Yuri took a swig of drink and then met Otabek's lips with his own, before transferring an ice cube into his mouth, snickering as he sat back.  
“Why are you so interested in passing things into my mouth with yours?” Otabek laughed, “You're enjoying this little party trick, aren't you?”  
“Yep.” Yuri grinned impishly, “but I'm also getting you accustomed to me putting things in your mouth if you know what I mean…That's your prize.”  
Otabek almost swallowed the ice cube whole!  
“Let's go.” He said hurriedly.

..

They'd barely made it into the apartment by the time their shirts were off.  
Closing the door, Yuri was fumbling with the buttons on Otabek's jeans.  
“Off.” He ordered.  
“I’m sorry, who's the alpha here?” Otabek joked.  
“Thought you didn't care?” Yuri smiled.  
“I don't.”  
“Then stop bitching and take them off.”  
“Yes sir!” Otabek said sarcastically, unable to help chuckling.  
He took his jeans off, and had barely got them past his knees when Yuri had reached into his boxer briefs and pulled his penis free, enveloping it in his mouth.  
Otabek gasped at the sensation and lost his balance, steadying himself on the wall as Yuri worked his dick with his mouth.  
“Ffff-ahhh!” Was all Otabek could say at first, but then; “I thought…you wanted…me to suck you?”  
“Mmmm!” Yuri nodded before letting Otabek's erection go with a ‘pop’. “Bedroom.”

They moved to their main bedroom, where Otabek claimed his prize; a 69 session on the bed.  
Eventually it, of course, turned into sex!  
Yuri rode him hard, ignoring his lover’s protests to slow down and be careful.  
However, as both of them neared orgasm, Yuri produced a lot of slick, and the scent drove his boyfriend wild.  
Unintentionally, Otabek started to knot.  
“Y-Yuri, I need to pull out.” He breathed, “Knotting…you're pregnant…”  
“No! Do it, I want it!”  
“I can't.” Otabek managed to take control just at the right time; he pulled out and his knot grew, his eyes glazing over as he took over Yuri's hole with his fingers instead.  
Both of them came hard, harder than they ever had before, with Otabek’s face right up against Yuri's scent gland, breathing him in and licking his neck as they both released.  
The alpha panted hard as his erection still dripped with his seed.  
“I'm sorry.” He said shakily, “That wasn't supposed to happen.”  
“It's okay. You've got amazing self control!” Yuri breathed. “I lost it for a second there too. It felt like I was in heat again. Apparently that happens during later pregnancy.”  
“Yes, I read your baby book.” Otabek admitted. “We both need to know what to expect.”  
He carefully lowered himself on his back, letting his now-spent member lose its knot.  
“Are you okay?” He asked.  
Yuri nodded serenely.  
“Good.” Otabek sighed with relief, affectionately licking Yuri's scent gland and then kissing him.  
They laid together for a while, fingers entwined, dozing off, when Yuri suddenly felt a sharp pain in his bump, causing him to jolt and sit upright.  
“Yura? What is it?” Otabek looked concerned.  
“Just a twinge…AAAHHH! Ow, ow, ow!”  
“That's not ‘just’ anything! What does the pain feel like?”Otabek panicked.  
“S-sharp. Like a bolt of lightning I guess…OW!” Yuri screwed up his face and clutched his stomach.  
Otabek made a dive for the phone and called Yuri's midwife.  
His voice wavered as they spoke, and when the call was over, he busied himself dressing Yuri as carefully as he could, and then himself.  
“She said to get it checked out at the hospital.” Otabek reported, his voice shaking.  
“Why?” Yuri whispered, “What does she think it is?”  
“She doesn't know. That's why we need to get it checked.” A tear ran down Otabek’s cheek, which alarmed the blonde; Otabek very very rarely – if ever – cried!  
“Beka?” He asked, his voice low. “Don't…If…if you cry then…You're scaring me.” Yuri stammered.  
“I'm sorry. I'm sorry for hurting you and putting you both in danger. I'm sorry for having the nerve to cry about it when it's my fault…” The older man wept.  
Yuri cuddled him.  
“If anything it's my fault. I was way too eager! I shouldn't have been. I rode you too hard, I initiated things…Ow!”  
“Come, Yura.” Otabek said quickly as he helped him to his feet and gathered their keys, phones, cold bottled water and a flannel...everything they'd need.  
Their cat, Printsessa, lazily opened one eye from her bed and watched them head to the door.  
Otabek remembered to lay some more food down for her and called Georgi to ask him to check on her if they needed to stay overnight at hospital.  
Yuri was quietly half-crouching, half standing by the door as Otabek strode over and put an arm around him to help him walk.  
And then they closed the door to the apartment, leaving it in complete silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who ordered some angst?  
> ...Nobody? Oops.  
> *Takes 3 month vacation in the Bahamas*


	13. Chapter 13

“It's as I expected, Yuri; round ligament pain. Of course, you were stretched more by your partner’s knot.” The Doctor shot an accusing look at Otabek. “If your alpha is rutting, then he needs to deal with it himself in private. You have a baby to keep safe.”  
“But I told you! He wasn't rutting!” Yuri said, louder this time, “I initiated sex, not him. I started to slick and he reacted; it was beyond our control! He'd never hurt me!”  
“Well, I’d like you to abstain from sex until after birth.”  
“WHAT!?”  
“Doctor’s orders.”  
“My sex drive is going crazy right now! I can't just stop!”  
“Yes well, if you want your baby to be healthy, then you'll do as I ask.”  
“Bite me!” Yuri growled.

“Can you believe her?!” Yuri snorted as they left the hospital. “Stupid bitch. Just because nobody with functioning eyes would ever fuck her, she thinks she can tell me when to have sex?! And treating you like a criminal just because you're an alpha! Pshh!”  
He was marching ahead now, and when Otabek didn't reply, Yuri looked round at him.  
Otabek was looking down at the floor, his expression closed-off, thinking.  
“Beka?”  
At hearing his nickname, Otabek looked up, and Yuri saw that his eyes were full of pain.  
“What's wrong?” Yuri asked, “I’m okay, the baby is okay…”  
“She's right.” Otabek croaked. “I…I'm dangerous when I'm rutting. And you're six months pregnant! We were too rough, and I knotted. This is my fault.”  
“No! I rode you too hard. You warned me.” Yuri sighed, “Besides, it’s all okay.”  
“I'm in pre-rut, Yuri. I can't…” Otabek broke off, “I can't be around you. I'll hurt you, or the baby, or both. I need to be alone for a couple of days.”  
Yuri stared at him, distraught.  
He swallowed hard. “You…You promised you wouldn't leave me!”  
“I’m not leaving you. I love you! I just need to get this out of the way. When you were being examined, I booked a room in an alpha exclusive hotel, away from any omegas. It's a place for alphas to go and deal with our ruts alone. Where we we won't hurt anyone.” Otabek explained. “It’ll only be for a couple of days.”  
“What you need is an omega. I'm right here; use me! We're bonded, aren't we? That's what I'm here for…”  
“Yuri, please.”  
“Do you want to be with another omega then?” Yuri asked in a small voice. “I don't mind just this once.”  
“I don't want another omega. I want you. But I can't let you be my rut partner whilst you're pregnant. It's far too risky, as we just discovered.” Otabek replied.  
“But…I'll be alone.” Yuri’s voice broke, and so did Otabek's heart.  
“Listen, Yura, I made arrangements. I'd never let you be alone.” He said gently as they walked towards the entrance to the hospital car park, and two figures stepped forward.  
“Hey, Yurio.” Yuri Nikiforov said gently. “Otabek explained everything; we’ll take care of you.”  
“He asked us to stay in your apartment until he's back, because your nest is there and he doesn't want to distress you any more by removing it. I hope that's okay?” Victor added.  
Yuri turned to Otabek and his cheeks were stained with tears; “You’re really going then?”  
Otabek nodded slowly.  
He reached for Yuri's hand, but the blonde threw his arms around him instead, bursting into tears, burying his face in his boyfriend’s neck.  
“I promise I'll be back in a couple of days. Three at most. I love you so much, tiger.” Otabek said tearfully.  
“I love you more.” Yuri’s muffled voice said.  
“No way.” Otabek sniffed, kissing Yuri lovingly.

They parted, with the gentle encouragement of Victor and Japanese Yuri, but the walk home was tearful.  
Upon reaching the apartment, Yuri shut himself away in his nest and wouldn't come out for anything, unless it was to use the bathroom.  
“What do we do now?” Victor asked his husband.  
“I don't know.” Yuri Nikiforov answered sadly, “Their bond has to be the strongest and most genuine one I've ever seen! I read somewhere that separating bonded omegas and alphas is highly distressing for both parties. Apparently omegas take it worse though. Add that to the fact that Yurio is pregnant and hormonal, AND their strong bond and how in love they are!”  
“No wonder he's a wreck. What should we do for him then? Surely there's something?”  
“Just remind him that we're here for him, I guess? Make sure he eats and drinks, if only for the baby’s sake.”  
“Okay.” Victor nodded.  
At that moment, their own baby woke up crying, demanding a feed.  
“I'll give Maks his bottle.” Yuri said.  
“Or we could get Yurio to do it?” Victor suggested; “it would keep his mind busy, whilst being good practice for him!”  
“I guess it could work. No harm in trying.” Yuri nodded, making his way to the nest room and knocking on the door; “Yurio? I know you're not feeling too great right now, I understand, but how would you like to have a go at feeding Maks? It'll be good practice.”  
The Japanese waited a few moments, but got no reply.  
Shrugging to Victor helplessly, he began to walk back towards him, but suddenly, the nest room door opened.  
Yuri emerged from, looking completely forlorn and drained from crying so much.  
“Where's Maks?” He asked in tiny voice.  
“He's in here,” Yuri Nikiforov replied, gently guiding the younger to Maksim’s Moses basket, where Victor was just lifting the baby out from.  
“Okay, we need to heat up one of these pre-prepared bottles of formula.” He said, carrying Maks to the kitchen and opening the fridge which they were borrowing whilst they stayed.  
“We made these this afternoon when…Well, when we found out we were staying over. So if you could fill up that pan with water and boil it on a low heat…”  
Yuri did as asked; he boiled the water in a pan and then looked to Victor for the next instruction.  
“Now put one of the bottles in the pan for a few minutes.”

Minutes later, Yuri was testing the temperature of the milk on his wrist.  
“Warm.” He confirmed.  
“Good; okay, now…” Victor handed Maksim to Yuri. “Want to be the one to feed him?”  
Yuri nodded, going to sit down on the sofa with the baby in his arms.  
The blonde gently coaxed the teat of the bottle into the baby boy’s lips, and the baby started to drink, looking up at Yuri inquisitively.  
“You're a natural at this!” Yuri Nikiforov smiled.  
Yuri Plisetsky said nothing, still dejected.  
Once Maksim had been fed, he handed him back to his dads, stroked his hair and then headed back into his nest.

When Yuri didn't show for dinner, the older couple were worried.  
They tried to coax him out, but he wouldn't budge.  
The only time he bothered – aside from using the bathroom – was to help with Maks.  
Otherwise he remained in his nest room and would only eat and drink minimal amounts in there.  
“It's like he's running on autopilot,” Yuri Nikiforov said sadly on the night of the second full day; “He's so distraught that he's running strictly on omega instincts – living and breathing for a baby.”  
“Should we call someone? The hospital?” Victor worried.  
His husband gave a sigh, “I think we should. He's not eating much, and…”  
The couple heard the door handle click and Otabek walked into the apartment.  
Victor and Yuri jumped up happily; “Thank god you're home! How are you feeling?”  
“A little better, thank you. It's all done. How is Yura?” He asked.  
“Not good.” Victor confessed. “He's shell shocked. He's barely eaten, barely left his nest. All he's done is help us with Maksim; Yuri was just saying that it's almost like Yurio is running purely on omega instincts.”  
Otabek looked worried.   
He hurried over and knocked on the door; “Yura, I’m home. Please come out?”  
The door flew open and there stood Yuri, staring at his boyfriend with a mixture of relief and shock.  
He leapt into Otabek's arms and nuzzled his face into his alpha, craving his scent on him.  
“You came back!”  
“Of course I did. I promised. I love you!”  
“But…you left? Was I bad? Was I a bad omega?”  
“No Yuri; I was a bad alpha. I shouldn't have left you. I thought I was protecting you…This rut was horrible, and I didn't want to hurt you or baby.” Otabek replied. “You were a very good omega.”  
Yuri just nodded and tilted his head, displaying his scent gland, needing his mate to reassure him.  
Otabek licked and sucked gently on Yuri's neck, re-claiming him, sharing his scent with him.  
Yuri fell asleep shortly after that, leaving room for Otabek in his nest beside him.  
“I broke him!” Otabek said tearfully, “He never used to care about alpha/omega ANYTHING, and now it's all he can focus on. He must feel so abandoned.”  
“Maybe, but you did the right thing,” Yuri Nikiforov assured gently, “It was either this or risk hurting him or causing preterm labour. Or worse!”  
“Sometimes you have to be cruel to be kind.” Victor agreed. “Anyway, I think he wants you to lay with him and scent him again. We will leave now. I hope you both feel better.”  
“Thank you so much for looking after him last minute. Would you like to come over for lunch in a couple of days? As a thank you?”  
“You don't have to thank us, but that would be nice.”  
“I'll text you once he's better.”

Victor and Yuri left with Maksim and Makkachin to head back home, and Otabek slipped into the nest/bed with his Yuri, wrapping his arms around him tightly and pulling him close, releasing some of his scent to reassure him.  
Otabek texted his father to ask for some advice on what to do.  
His father's reply was:   
‘If he's shell shocked at your absence after bonding, then you need to be with him for a few days until he begins to feel better.  
Tell him he's a good omega, how much you love him and need him, that sort of thing.  
Remind him that he's valid and important to you, coax him to eat and drink too. Good luck my son. As hard as it must be, you did the right thing by him and your child.’

“Everyone keeps saying that.” Otabek sighed to himself.  
He wished he could believe it right now, but it was so difficult when the love of his life was so upset, distressed and vulnerable right now, clinging to him for dear life.  
“Yurachka...” Otabek whispered, and Yuri looked up into his eyes, his expression expectant, like he was awaiting a command.  
That hurt.  
“How are you feeling, my love?”   
“Better.” Yuri answered quietly.  
“Do you think you can eat for me? You must be starving. It's not good for you or the baby if you don't eat. I don't want you to suffer because of me.” Otabek said. “Victor and Yuri made you some dinner.”  
“But I don't deserve it.”  
“Yes you do. You deserve everything good, because you're good. You're the most amazing person in the world to me.”  
Silence.  
“Yuri, you're a very good omega. The best! I want you to eat. Please?”   
It took a few moments, but eventually Yuri stirred and pulled back the blanket, slowly standing up and walking into the kitchen with Otabek.  
“Here it is.” Otabek took the cover off the plate and warmed up the food, providing Yuri with a fork.

When the Russian finally began to eat, Otabek was relieved.  
He stayed by him until he'd finished eating and then cuddled him.  
“Good boy. You did really well. Would you like some more? I can make you something. You must be so hungry!”   
Yuri nodded and so Otabek made him some tomato soup with lots of bread.  
Yuri finished off the offering and then finished a tall glass of cold bottled water.  
“What would you like to do now?” Otabek asked.  
His boyfriend hesitated, but then led him to the sofa and pulled the fluffy blanket off the back to cover them both.  
Yuri rested his head on Otabek’s chest and seemed to be actually purring as his hair was stroked.  
“You've done so well tonight. I'm happy you've eaten at last. There's another bottle of water here if you get thirsty, alright? Are you tired?” The Kazakh asked.  
“Mmm.” Yuri nodded.   
But before he could fall asleep, he tilted his head up hopefully, green eyes pleading.  
Otabek leaned down and kissed him on the lips, softly and lovingly, his arms tight around his lover.  
“I love you Yura. Don't ever doubt that.” He whispered, nuzzling his nose against Yuri's.  
“I love you too.” Yuri whispered, drifting off to sleep soundly on Otabek’s body.


	14. Chapter 14

Waking up the next morning, Otabek realised that he and Yuri had fallen asleep on the sofa!  
He gently moved Yuri off him and laid him down on the sofa as opposed to on top of him, before tiptoeing to the bathroom.  
Upon his return a few minutes later, he peered over the back of the sofa and found Yuri had rolled over, burying his face in the cushion that Otabek's head had been lying on just minutes ago.  
The older smiled to himself and busied himself in the kitchen, making breakfast.  
After a short while, he heard a small whimper, and hurried over to see what was wrong.  
Yuri spotted his boyfriend and opened his arms for a cuddle, relieved that his love was still here.  
“It's okay, Yuri. I'm just making breakfast. You'll have some, won't you?” Otabek smiled, holding Yuri against him.  
Yuri nodded, pressing his face into Otabek's chest. “Yes.”  
“Good. I made your favourite!”   
“Pancakes with chocolate sauce?”  
“That's right! Are you going to eat there or join me at the table?”   
“Where are you eating?”  
“Wherever you're most comfortable, Yura.”  
“Here is fine. Um…I have to go to the bathroom. You…will you still be here? You won't go?” Yuri asked timidly.  
Otabek felt saddened that he'd caused so much obvious mistrust.  
It had taken so long for Yuri to finally get to a place where he was comfortable to share his emotions, be kinder and more open instead of angry all the time, but now he was fearful of being alone and had withdrawn.  
Hopefully he could be reassured soon.  
“I promise I won't go anywhere.” Otabek said now.   
“Okay…” Yuri hesitated before slipping off to the bathroom.

Sure enough, when he returned, Otabek was still there.  
He put his arms around the alpha, breathing in his scent.  
“I used some of your soap to wash my hands. It smells of you.” Yuri announced.  
“That's fine.” Otabek smiled, “I used it before I made breakfast, so maybe my scent on it was stronger. I thought you didn't like my soap though?”  
“I didn't, but like I said; it smells of you.”  
“Oh I see.” Otabek nodded. “Here you are…I even put some strawberries on top!” He smiled, placing the plate of pancakes and chocolate sauce in front of Yuri and giving him a fork from the drawer.  
“Thank you.” Yuri said before digging in.  
They ate their breakfast in silence, apart from the odd sound of the bell on Printsessa’s collar every time she moved in the living room.  
“Why did you want to rut alone?” Yuri asked suddenly. “I wanted to help you.”  
“I know.” Otabek sighed, lowering his fork, “But after the scare the other day…We could have lost our baby, Yuri. Alpha ruts can be dangerous, and this one was. If you'd have seen me, I'd have scared you. I can't do that to you. It got so painful; I was only taking care of myself and my knots were even bigger than the one that caused problems the other day! It was terrifying.”  
“But then at least we’d know that the ligament pain was all it was if it happened again.” Yuri said.  
“Hmm not necessarily.” Otabek hesitated before going on; “Later in pregnancy, semen softens the cervix and relaxes it, and in some cases can trigger preterm labour. This is just in betas! For alphas, especially ones in rut, it can increase the risk. If our baby was born now…Well…There's a chance he wouldn't survive.”  
Yuri nodded slowly.  
“I couldn't be responsible for that. I couldn't hurt you and kill our child.” Otabek finished. “I'm not THAT alpha that sex is everything to me. You both come first. Hurting you this much is the last thing I wanted to do, and I'm so sorry for confusing and hurting you. As cruel as it was, what could've happened otherwise was far crueler. I love you and respect you too much. I know it might take a long time to earn back your trust, but…For now, are you able to forgive me?”  
“Of course I forgive you.” Yuri said in a small voice. “And I do trust you. It just reminded me of when I first found out I'm pregnant, that's all. I felt so alone again…I understand why you did it, I just don't want to lose you. You finally made me a decent person.”  
“You did that by yourself, Yura. I didn't make you. You did it because you already were a good person. A little full of attitude maybe, but…”  
“I missed your sappy ass speeches.” Yuri leaned in and kissed Otabek deeply, their breakfasts temporarily abandoned.  
Yuri pushed Otabek back on the sofa and deepened the kiss even more.  
“Remember; no sex.” Otabek reminded him.  
Yuri groaned. “That dumb doctor bitch can shove it! I want you.”  
“I only stopped rutting yesterday morning! Maybe we should leave it for a few days, hmm? I can pleasure you though?” Otabek offered.  
“No it's okay. I'll wait. Maybe.” Yuri smiled, nuzzling his forehead against his boyfriend’s.

The couple began making out on the sofa for a while, when Yuri's phone vibrated.  
“Huh. It's Phichit; we don't speak that much. I wonder what he wants?” He clicked on the message, and then snorted.  
“Hahahahaha! You won't believe this, Beka! This is gold!”  
“What?”  
“JJ’s fiancée dumped him. Ahahaha!”  
“Serves him right, after what he did to you!” Otabek growled.  
Yuri was howling with laughter at this point, and Otabek had to hold him tightly so that he didn't fall off the sofa.  
“So, so bitter and twisted of you, Yuri. I'm so glad you're back to your old self!” Otabek joked.

..

It took a few days for Yuri to be completely back to his normal self, and a few weeks later, he was completely fine again.  
Now at 30 weeks pregnant, he was huge...Not to mention as sassy as before!  
And their baby was more active than ever.  
On one particular Saturday afternoon, Yuri was finding amusement in the fact that Isabella had deleted all her photos with JJ from Facebook, and the two were firing cryptic statuses and tweets at each other.  
Otabek caught Yuri in hysterics over one such tweet, and rolled his eyes.  
“You're finding this far too amusing, aren't you?”  
“I can't help myself. It's so funny!” Yuri sniggered, “Look!”  
He showed his boyfriend a tweet written by Isabella, stating;  
‘Some people should stop acting the big dog when they have anything BUT a big dog!’  
Otabek laughed. “Alright, I admit, that one is funny!”  
“Should I like it? I'm gonna like it. Show my support for her in this difficult time.” Yuri grinned impishly.  
“You mean you're going to like it because you hate him and are loving the drama?” Otabek raised an eyebrow.  
“Beka. I am hurt and shocked and appalled!” Yuri pulled an innocent face, placing his hand on his chest dramatically.  
Otabek narrowed his eyes but maintained his smirk.  
“Yeah, yeah.”  
“HAHA SHE MESSAGED ME!” Yuri howled, “Almost instantly! She said: ‘he is the biggest jerk on the planet! And by the way, that tweet is true!’ HAHAHAHAHA!”  
“I think that's enough laughing at other people's misfortunes for one day.” Otabek sighed as he plucked the phone from Yuri's hand and pocketed it. “Why don't we do something together?”  
“Um hello? I'm like 30 weeks pregnant. What the hell am I supposed to do? Besides an impression of a human beach ball!?” Yuri cocked an eyebrow.  
“We could…Well…We could um…” Otabek trailed off, waving a hand.  
“Yeah, well as much fun as ‘um’ sounds, I actually made plans to sit around and do sweet F.A.” Yuri stretched lazily.  
“We could look for an apartment!” Otabek suggested. “A three bedroom.”  
Yuri groaned and dramatically slipped off the sofa, onto the floor. “Do we have to?”  
“Come on lazybones. Our little cub needs a bedroom!”  
“We could get an extension instead?”  
“On the fifth floor?”  
“…Good point. Okay, apartment hunting it is.” Yuri sighed, making a grab for his laptop.  
“Uh…Are you going to get dressed?” Otabek frowned.  
“Why do I need to? I'm looking online.” Yuri countered.  
Otabek took the laptop. “Let's go outside and look for an apartment! As in…Actually LOOK for a place. Estate agencies, letting agencies, blah blah…”  
“Fiiiiine!” Yuri dragged himself off to the bedroom to change.  
He reappeared moments later in his maternity wear.  
“You cannot wear a shirt that says ‘fuck: this, you, that, it, everything!’ They'll never take us seriously!” Otabek laughed.  
Yuri groaned again and went back into the bedroom to change into a plain black t-shirt and his favourite animal print varsity jacket. “Better now, Your Bossiness?”  
“Yes, thank you!” Otabek gently smacked Yuri's butt, who turned around to face him.   
“Mmm, hit me on the ass again and we’re staying here and fucking.” He purred. “My hormones are all over the place and I want your dick inside me at some point today. So be careful!”  
Otabek blinked, shocked, and then wordlessly followed his boyfriend out of the apartment.

..

“I still prefer that one down by the marina.” Yuri said later that night as they cuddled up on the sofa after dinner, eating ice cream and discussing apartments they'd been shown.  
“Hmm, it was nice. But expensive.” Otabek pulled a face.  
“Yeah. Then I guess option B would have to be the 3-bedroom apartment in Nikiforov Towers.” Yuri shrugged.  
Otabek laughed. “Stop calling it that! Anyway, it'll be nice to all live in the same building.”  
“Yeah but it won't be nice having to hear sex noises long into the night.”  
“Hmm I guess that would get annoying. Are they that bad!?”  
Yuri looked at Otabek. “I was talking about us, Beka!”  
Otabek turned bright red, stammering.  
“But also, yes. They are. Dear god don't remind me.” Yuri grimaced.  
“I guess the walls were pretty thick though. I just…Would we be safe financially?”  
“Hmm, I'm not sure. I mean we will be figure skating again next season, so…” Otabek shrugged.  
“Yeah, but…”  
“But what?”  
“What if it goes wrong? We can't afford to lose money when we have a newborn baby. Love alone isn't enough to keep a baby alive and healthy! Anyone who thinks it is is delusional! Do you know how much babies cost!?”  
“Uh…”  
“A LOT! That's what.”  
“Yuri…why don't you accept the money your dad gave you if you're worried?” Otabek suggested. “He said it's yours. And I have savings too.”  
“But…”  
“This is the sort of thing these savings are usually intended for; houses, university, cars…That sort of thing.”   
“I just feel guilty taking money off my dad. We’re still just getting to know each other. I didn't know the man for 19 years of my life! I can't just take money off him.” Yuri sighed.   
“I suppose.” Otabek nodded. “Then we can use mine.”  
Yuri shook his head. “No. Thank you, but I don't want your money either. Maybe we should just stay here. I’ll convert the room into a nursery in time for when he's ready to have a room of his own.”   
“But you need a room to use as a nest.” Otabek said.  
“I can use our existing bedroom.” Yuri shrugged. “It's no big deal.”  
“No. You need your own space. Look, it's no problem. I'll just use my savings. That's what they're there for.” Otabek smiled.  
Yuri was silent for a few minutes, and then he spoke slowly; “I'll see about my savings too then. I just…I feel so guilty. I don't want him to think I'm using him for money.”  
“I'm sure he won't see it that way. It was his suggestion after all.”  
“Yeah, I guess...”  
The couple nuzzled against each other lovingly for a few moments.

“Now, onto the next matter of business…” Otabek put his empty ice cream bowl on the coffee table and sat back against the sofa again. “What are we naming our baby?”  
“Oh! Um…Well we've had lots of ideas…” Yuri trailed off.  
“But we still don't have a final name.” Otabek laughed.   
“No. Well we don't know what he's going to look like.” Yuri shrugged.  
“True, but what if we had a name that would suit him no matter how he looked?” Otabek raised his eyebrows. “Although it does go against the whole patriarchal thing you have in Russia…”  
“I don't care about that, to be honest. You've obviously thought of a name, though, right? So what is it?” Yuri leaned forward eagerly.  
Otabek wrote it down on a sticky note and then stuck the note onto Yuri's bump.  
Yuri looked down and laughed.  
“I actually love it! It's perfect!”  
“Really?”  
“Yes! I like how it’s both Kazakh and Russian.”   
“So is that his name? You're okay with that? That’s what we're calling him?” Otabek smiled, planting a kiss on the large bump.  
Yuri nodded. “Yep. That's his name! Our cub finally has a name!”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently people don't like cliffhangers?  
> Haha chill pls xD 
> 
> The (not so) big reveal is here, plus the young lovebirds get some parenting practice.
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT: Okay, I really did not want to be *that* author who rants in their A/N, but come on guys. Really?  
> If you read most of my other works, I'm hoping it's obvious that I actually do my research on the cultures or norms of the characters.  
> However: in regards to the baby's name, I DID actually research it. I have researched Russian names before (The Longest Off-Season gives that away. Luka Victorovich...) I also know that not ALL Russian families choose to use the father's name when naming a child (my Russian friend and colleague, for instance, does not have his father's name in his). They don't all follow this rule. I have even asked him for his opinion on this before I even chose the name!  
> And let's be honest, since when would Yuri Plisetsky follow the rules anyway? That's basically the point.  
> I am far from ignorant and there's no need to patronise me.  
> I did actually choose this name intentionally; two 'unique' young parents are naming their child! 
> 
> I'm not trying to be rude at all but this sort of implication really irritates me; I'm a grown woman, and I do research and respect the various cultures/norms of the characters and their countries. If I wasn't sure that naming the (fictional!) child this name was 100% okay, I simply would not have done it. Please don't patronise me. I am capable of educating myself! Thanks.  
> Rant over :)
> 
> Please enjoy and thank you as always for reading.

“Camran? That's a cute name!” Mila Babicheva sighed as she leaned on the barrier at the rink.  
“Thanks. It's Kazakh.” Yuri replied. “His middle name is Russian though; Aleksander.”  
“So whose last name is he having?” Mila questioned.  
“Beka’s!” Yuri smiled.  
“So adorable!” The redheaded woman replied.  
“MILA! IF YOU HAVE TIME TO STAND AROUND, THEN I AM ASSUMING THAT YOUR PROGRAM IS ABSOLUTELY PERFECT AND FLAWLESS?” Yakov shouted.  
Mila pulled a face; “Sorry. Better go!”  
“See ya!” Yuri nodded.  
“Are you here to disrupt my skaters or did you want something?” Yakov asked, approaching Yuri and Otabek.  
He was trying to sound stern but his smile betrayed him.  
“Just spectating, coach.” Otabek replied.  
“And pining.” Yuri put in.  
“Ah, yes. But you're growing a baby in there, so you can't skate.” Yakov nodded at Yuri's enormous bump. “How far along are you?”  
“30 weeks and five days.”  
“Not long at all! A boy, isn't it?”  
“Yeah.” Yuri smiled.  
“Have you named him yet?”  
“Actually, yeah, we have…Camran Aleksander.”  
“That's a good choice of name. I'm assuming he’ll be taking to the ice, too?” Yakov inquired.  
“We’ll see.” Yuri shrugged. “If he wants to, then yes.”  
Their conversation was interrupted by Victor noisily tripping over Mila’s bag as he entered the rinkside, and clattered to the floor.  
“How kind of you to join us at last, Victor!” Yakov barked as Victor stood up. “Are you injured?”  
“I can still skate if that's what you're worried about.” Victor snapped, shocking everyone.  
Yakov was fuming at being spoken to that way, but Victor didn't seem to even notice, let alone care.  
The older man looked exhausted and heavy on his feet.  
Yuri and Otabek frowned at him.  
“What's with you?” Yuri asked.  
“Ugh. Maks still isn't sleeping through the night. Now he's got a cold and was crying on and off all night. So guess who got barely any sleep?” Victor grumbled, flopping down onto a bench to pull his skates on.  
“Shouldn't you go home and rest?” Otabek asked.  
“Well I'd love to, but Yakov wants me here to practice. I have to, really. The first competition is in six days!” Victor answered, crestfallen. “It's hard to even function. I'm considering pulling out last minute. It's just impossible with a baby!”  
He didn't mean to, of course, but his words set alarm bells ringing in Yuri's head.  
He turned to Otabek, who seemed to be worrying about the same thing.

Victor was eventually sent home after making a total mess of his program out of sheer tiredness.  
Yuri and Otabek made a beeline for Victor and Yuri's apartment on their way home, and when Yuri Nikiforov opened the door, he looked just as exhausted as Victor had.  
“Hey Yurio, Otabek…We were just about to take a nap; Maks is finally sleeping, and…”  
“Do you want us to babysit?” Yuri blurted out. “We saw Victor when we were visiting the rink, and he looked wrecked. We're not doing anything and you could use some sleep. And we could do with the practice.”  
The other Yuri blinked at him in surprise.  
“Are…Are you sure?”  
“We're sure.” Otabek nodded.

Within minutes, Maksim had an overnight bag packed, plus his carrier and carry cot.  
His dads said a tearful goodbye to him before he spent the night away for the first time.  
“Text or call us if there are any problems! And send us photos!” Victor requested.  
“We will, but you need sleep!” Yuri urged. “Go! Rest.”  
At last, Yuri and Otabek were bringing Maksim to their place.  
The baby seemed unbothered, and yawned sleepily as they entered the apartment.  
“So um…Now what?” Yuri frowned as they set up the travel cot and lowered the sleeping infant into it, on his back and tucked in.  
“I guess we just go about our business as normal?” Otabek shrugged, “I was planning on making lunch.”  
“Sounds good. I'll erm…Uh…”  
“Call your father?”  
“I was going to get around to that. But what about you?”  
“I called mine this morning. I told him I'd be using my savings for a new apartment. He was fine with it.” Otabek said.  
“Yeah but it's okay for you; your dad has always been in your life. I've only been speaking to mine for a few weeks. I'm not a gold digger!” Yuri pointed out.  
“Actually, my savings is my late mother’s money. She left it to me…” Otabek replied in a strained voice.  
Yuri went pink. “Oh shit. I'm sorry, I didn't think…”  
“It's okay.” Otabek kissed Yuri's hair and then handed him the phone. “Call him.”  
“Yes boss!” Yuri rolled his eyes and took a deep breath as he wandered into the bedroom to make the call.

..

When Yuri bounded into the room a few minutes later, his boyfriend had already guessed that he had good news.  
“He said yes! And he knows I'm not just after his money, but he does want to come for dinner one night after we move in. That's all he wanted.” Yuri grinned.  
“See?” Otabek raised his eyebrows. “A family meal isn't too much to ask. In Kazakhstan, we take family very seriously. We make effort with our loved ones.”  
“You'd better not be hinting at anything regarding my mother, because if you are…”  
“I'm just saying, it's probably best for everyone if you make up before Camran is born. I know what she did was despicable, but surely you can be the bigger person for the sake of our child?”  
“Uh, have we met? I'm Yuri Plisetsky, nice to meet you. I don't DO ‘being the bigger person’. I avoid at all costs and mock.”  
“Yes I'm familiar with your work, Yura.” Otabek laughed, “But she's your mother.”  
“DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BE SO…SO…MATURE?!” Yuri thundered.  
“Yes, my angry kitten. Someone has to.” Otabek grinned and Yuri huffed, crossing his arms.  
“Fine! But I'm not making any promises or kissing ass.”  
“Fair enough. Good kitty.”  
Yuri just snorted in response.

Maks woke up shortly after Yuri and Otabek had finished their lunch.  
“Hungry?” Yuri asked, gently lifting the baby out of his cot. “Let's heat up a bottle.”  
Otabek took a clean bottle out of the bag and took off the lid, reading the directions on the back of the formula tub.  
“The water isn't safe to drink here, right?” Otabek asked.  
“No. You know that!” Yuri answered. “My midwife said that when our baby is born, use bottled water or water from the water cooler. We need to boil it though.”  
“I was just checking. Oh look…They've written it down for us; ‘Water cooler water – 1oz and liquid concentrate formula – 1oz. NO MORE, NO LESS.’ Hmm. That's precise!”  
“Yeah, it has to be. If you water down the formula, then baby won't get enough nutrients.” Yuri explained as he measured the liquid concentrate, and Otabek measured the cooler water in a clean jug.  
“I'm glad to see that you've been listening in your midwife appointments and pre-natal classes!” He smiled at Yuri, boiling the water.  
After they'd shaken the bottle and let it cool to lukewarm, they took it in turns to bottle feed Maks.  
“I'm looking forward to doing this with our own baby.” Otabek said.  
“Well don't. I'll be feeding him.” Yuri chuckled.  
“You can't hog the baby; he's both of ours!” Otabek answered in mock outrage.  
“I'll be breastfeeding, dumbass.” Yuri snorted, and Otabek looked shocked.  
“Breastfeeding!? But you don't have…”  
He was stopped mid-sentence by Yuri lifting his shirt; they were small, definitely.  
He was a MALE omega, after all, but there were definitely breasts there.  
Otabek swallowed. “Oh.”  
The alpha was a little turned on by that, although he had no idea why.  
He was definitely a fan of the male physique…Mind you, Yuri had always had a slender and slightly more delicate figure.  
Well, admittedly he'd been working out in the last year to give himself a little more muscle, but…  
No. Otabek definitely liked dick. That was one thing he was sure of!  
Especially Yuri's!  
“Hello? What the hell are you doing? He's finished.” Yuri's laughing voice cut through Otabek's thoughts, and he shook his head.  
“Sorry. I uh…”  
“Were you thinking about me?” Yuri grinned, batting his lashes mockingly.  
“Yes. But not in a sexual way. Well, maybe a little. I…” Otabek had gone bright red, and he cleared his throat as he handed Maks back to Yuri. “Here, take this. I have to…”  
“THIS!?” Yuri blinked, “You mean ‘him’? What's with you? Why are you acting weird?”  
“I just had a thought.”  
“Can you masturbate later?! There's a kid here!”  
“I am not going to masturbate!!!!!”

..

Yuri found Otabek in the main bedroom.  
“Thanks for ditching me. I had to burp Maksim myself.” Yuri grumbled.  
“Where is he now?” Otabek asked.  
“In his cot. Yeah, I gave him a socket and a fork to play with.”  
“WHAT!? YURI!!! YOU CAN’T DO THAT!” Otabek was leaping off the bed when Yuri grabbed him.  
“Beka, I'm joking. I'm not that stupid. What's with you!?” The Russian asked. “You're not…You're not rutting again are you? You won't leave?”  
“No it's nothing like that.” Otabek sighed. “I'm just confused…”  
“Oh god.” Yuri groaned.  
“I'm not confused about YOU.” Otabek reassured, “well…Not exactly.”  
“Then what?”  
“Well…I mean…I was a little…aroused by the fact you have um. Well. Breasts growing.” Otabek replied. “But I also love your dick so much.” He hid his beetroot red face behind his hands.  
Yuri blinked for a few seconds and then smirked, leaning forwards until their foreheads almost touched.  
“I'm sorry. What was that?” The younger grinned mischievously.  
“I said I…love your dick too.” Otabek wasn't looking at Yuri but he just knew the exact reaction he was getting right now.  
Yuri burst out laughing, and Otabek finally uncovered his eyes. “What is so funny?”  
“Wow! So…You got all weird about me having BOTH?! I'm an omega, what did you expect me to have?” Yuri cackled.  
“S-shut up.” Otabek looked away, embarrassed.  
“So you like my male body?” Yuri asked.  
“Yes!”  
“But you also like that it has feminine functions?”  
“Yes…”  
“Beka. That's normal for alphas, you know that, right?”  
“Well…”  
“Babe, you are such a dumbass. I love you.” Yuri laughed, hugging his boyfriend. “I don't get why you got all weird about it? You know your own kind are basically breeding machines, right? Same for omegas. Primary gender doesn't mean shit usually. It's not weird if you like both.”  
“So you don't think I'm some weird pervert?”  
“No, you're definitely a weird pervert. Not many alphas like to take it up the ass from an omega.” Yuri gave an evil grin, and Otabek got his revenge by tickling his neck.  
The couple were rolling around and laughing at this point, taking part in what could only be described as a Tickle War.  
“Shhhh! Yuri, we’ll wake the baby!” Otabek gasped at last, out of breath.  
Both of them looked at each other, stunned at how natural it felt to say that, even though their own baby wasn't born yet, and their friends’ baby was the one sleeping in the living room.  
Yuri cleared his throat; “I think you did well today. With Maksim.”  
“So did you!” Otabek replied, brushing short blonde fringe out of Yuri's eye.  
His hair was still short after getting it cut, but there was a definite hint of a fringe growing that gave him a slightly ‘emo’ look.  
Otabek liked it.  
As he pushed the lock of hair out of the way, Yuri took that opportunity to cup his boyfriend’s face in his hands and press their lips together in a kiss.  
“So…You think we're ready for this?” He asked after they broke the kiss.  
“Definitely.” Otabek nodded. 


	16. Chapter 16

“Yurio! Can it be? You have brought our son back in one piece!?” Victor joked as Yuri and Otabek took Maks back home the next afternoon.  
“Ha-ha-ha, very funny, L’Oreal. Carry on and we might decide to keep him!” Yuri gave an impish grin.  
Victor gasped; “You wouldn't dare! Not my little Maksi!”  
“Yep. He was as good as gold. Oh and I think his sniffles are going; he finished all of his bottles, slept through and… What?” Yuri broke off, frowning as Victor gave him a knowing smirk.   
“Ahhh, you're talking like a proper daddy!”  
“Shut up! Don't make me...”   
“You look much more rested today.” Otabek said, intervening before a full on argument broke loose.  
“Thank you. We did end up sleeping a lot longer than we anticipated, but we needed it…Amongst engaging in other bedroom activities…”  
“VICTOR!” His husband appeared at his side, a shocking shade of crimson. “Why would you tell them that?”  
“Yeah, WHY?” Yuri grimaced, “I just had lunch. I don't want to see it in reverse!”  
“I'm not ashamed of mine and Yuri's sex life, Yurio!” Victor beamed.  
“Anyway...” Yuri Nikiforov sighed, as his colour began to return to normal. “Thank you for taking care of the baby for us. We really needed the sleep.”   
He emphasised the last word and looked daggers at Victor, who was biting his lip and trying not to laugh.  
“Anytime.” Yuri found himself saying, much to everyone's surprise.

On the short walk home, Otabek took Yuri's hand in his.  
“That was very kind and selfless of you, Yura.” He smiled.  
“Yeah well…It was a one off.” Yuri blushed.  
“But you offered to babysit again…”   
“Beka, I don't do kind. I'm not a kind person.”  
“Well that's a load of crap.”  
“Look, we both know I'm horrible, so let's just keep it that way.”  
“Yuri, look at me.” Otabek requested.  
Yuri looked his boyfriend in the eyes.  
“You're not! You don't believe that, do you?” Otabek asked.  
Yuri scuffed the floor with his shoe. “Well that's what everyone thinks. Might as well be.”  
“I've wondered this for a few years and never asked, but I need to know; who told you that you aren't a good person? You've always been very crude and harsh, yes, even slightly as a child. But why?” Otabek asked.  
Yuri opened his mouth to reply, but closed it again. “I don't know.” He admitted quietly. “I didn't know I was an omega as a child, obviously, but it definitely became a reason after I presented. And people used to pity me because my dad wasn't in my life, or I was too small and too…Slender. Femininely built. I didn't want people to think I was weak I guess or any less of a guy? I got used to it. And then people started to avoid me; nobody ever messed with me. But…At the same time they didn't want to be friends with me either.” He finished sadly.  
“I did. Victor and Yuri did…We see past that wall you built up. But do you want to be nice? To be kind?”  
“Maybe.”  
“Then keep on doing things like this, Yura. Those two really needed that break, and you pulled through. I saw how happy it made them…How did it make you feel?”  
“…Pretty happy.”  
“Then do what makes you happy! Being a good person is far from weak! And if it's security or protection you want, then I'm here for that. Not just as your alpha, but your boyfriend and your best friend.” Otabek smiled. “Believe it or not, you are a good person.”  
“I'm mean.”  
“Not so much.”  
“I've hurt people.”  
“And now you're making up for it.”  
“But…”  
Yuri was shut up by Otabek kissing him right in the middle of the street.  
“Trust me.” He said softly as they broke apart and the kiss lingered.  
“O-okay.” Yuri whispered, almost hypnotised by Otabek's dark brown eyes.  
Their intimate moment was interrupted by Otabek's phone ringing, which he answered without taking his eyes off his boyfriend, or his hand off his cheek.

After the call had finished, Otabek was grinning and picked Yuri up as best he could.  
“Christ, Yuri! You weigh a ton!”  
“Shut the hell up!” Yuri growled, “who was that?”  
“We got the apartment! The one in Nikiforov Towers!” Otabek said, jokingly referring to their friends’ apartment building.  
“But we only…But this morning…”  
“I know!”  
“But how?”  
“It seems our friends put a good word in.” Otabek smiled.   
Yuri blushed hard and smiled too as he was lowered to the floor. “They…They really did that? We never asked them to!”  
“I know. That's because they're nice people; they're kind. See? It's made us happy! Kindness does that to people. Feels good doesn't it?” Otabek's eyes sparkled.  
Yuri nodded. “It does. Okay, I'll try this whole being nice thing. I guess it would be a lot…Well…Nicer!” His cheeks darkened even more.  
“And maybe I’ll reward you!” Otabek raised his eyebrows.  
“With food!?” Yuri's eyes lit up.  
Otabek stared at him. “Yeah. That's what I meant…”

..

It took five weeks for everything to be settled;  
Their savings were transferred, the deposit was put down, their apartment was sold, and their furniture and belongings were moved over to the building.  
Otabek's father had even flown to Russia to help them move in!  
Yuri's dad and grandpa had offered to help. And even Yakov, Victor and Yuri were helping, whilst Georgi and Mila insisted on helping to decorate and add some homely touches.  
Within a few days, it was all done.  
Everything was moved in and unpacked, and now Yuri and Otabek were officially moving in to spend their first day in their new apartment.  
“Should I carry you over the threshold?” Otabek laughed.  
“You can't lift me; I’m too heavy!” Yuri panted, leaning on the doorframe. “Just over 4 weeks left to go! Look at me! I'm huge!” He grinned, stroking the enormous bump.  
“Ah, yes, but now we have our new home; Camran has his own room even though he won't need it yet, you have a nesting room... The next few weeks are all about relaxation! Well, except for lunchtime today; we promised everyone we'd buy them lunch as a thank you.  
Yuri nodded. “Okay. I need a lie down first, though. I'm dying to try our new bed and my back is aching.”  
“Here's your pillow.” Otabek handed Yuri the pregnancy pillow, which he gratefully accepted.  
“You behave in there, okay, little cub. Let your daddy rest.” Otabek kissed the bump and then stood up to kiss Yuri.   
“I’ll set an alarm.” Yuri promised, kissing back.

Almost two hours later, Yuri was up and getting ready.  
“Feel any better?” Otabek asked.  
“Yeah. Well, my back still aches a bit, but I'll be fine. Nothing I'm not used to.” Yuri replied as they headed out of the door to meet everyone for lunch.

..

“Phew! I'm exhausted. What do you say we relax in the bath together, hmm?” Otabek suggested as they arrived home again later that afternoon in their new apartment.  
Yuri smiled coyly. “We could. Or we could christen the apartment?” He answered, “Our new bed is looking nice and clean, and like it could use some livening up…”  
“Mmm…Well…” Otabek let his lips be captured in a kiss; “Can we take it slowly? A little romance at least?”  
“Actually I’d love that.” Yuri admitted, “My back still aches, so slow works for me…Make love to me Beka. But be gentle; I'm fragile.” He purred, and they kissed again, tenderly.  
“Of course! Seems like he's going crazy in there anyway!” Otabek replied softly, caressing Yuri's round stomach. “Now then…come with me.”  
He led Yuri into their new bedroom and laid down a towel, helping his boyfriend onto the bed.  
Yuri positioned himself at the end of the bed with his pregnancy pillow underneath his hips, and Otabek leaned over him, pressing their lips together.  
The couple kissed lovingly, their hands slowly wandering over arms, backs, hair, faces…  
Yuri gave a slight tug at Otabek’s jeans. “Off.”  
Otabek obliged, unbuttoning and unzipping, before the garment fell to the floor around his ankles, and he stepped out of them.  
“Your turn. Want me to help you?” He offered.  
Yuri nodded, and Otabek unzipped the maternity jeans, slipping them off his lover, discarding them on the floor.

It took seconds to open and put on a condom from the box in the new bedside drawers, and then Otabek was sliding inside of his boyfriend, slowly and carefully dragging in and out whilst they kissed feverishly.  
Soft breaths, gasps and the occasional whimper of pleasure filled the silences between whispers of affection and encouragement.  
As their little moans got all the more loud and close together, Otabek went a little harder, hitting Yuri's sweet spot deep inside, his hand slowly stroking his boyfriend’s penis.  
Yuri came hard just seconds before his lover filled the condom inside him.  
They never broke their kiss as Otabek pulled out carefully, his hands cupping Yuri's face, and lowering himself gently onto the bed beside him.  
“I love you.” Yuri said, brushing their noses together.  
“I love you too, Tiger.” Otabek replied. “Was that okay for you?”  
“Mmm, amazing as usual.” Yuri nodded, closing his eyes. “Ugh, but my back hurts even more, and I have to pee. I'll be right back.” He promised, dropping a light kiss on Otabek’s lips.

Otabek heard the toilet flush and the water running, then Yuri appeared looking pale.  
“Are you okay? You're not sick are you?” Otabek asked. “Did…Did I hurt you?”  
Yuri looked confused. “No? I'm fine…Well, I feel a bit hot I guess, and light headed, but I'm okay otherwise.”  
He sat back on the bed and the young couple cuddled up lovingly in each other's arms…Or at least they tried to!  
Yuri kept having to use the toilet every five minutes.  
“I know he's pressing on your bladder, but surely it has to stop at some point!” Otabek joked.  
Yuri rolled his eyes. “Tell me about it!”  
He grimaced, shifting and rubbing his bump gently. “It hurts like hell. And I'm boiling. Do I feel hot?”  
Otabek felt Yuri's head and frowned, “no, you're feeling quite cool actually…Yuri? Yura? Are you okay?”  
Yuri didn't answer.  
He inhaled sharply, his face looking pained.  
“Ah…Pains. They'll go in a minute.” He croaked, standing up.  
As he paced the room, stroking his stomach, the pain came back in waves every few minutes.  
The older man was worried.  
“That's not Braxton Hicks, Yuri…They would've stopped by now.” Otabek warned. “I think we should call the hospital and your midwife. Then call a taxi to the hospital. I think you're in labour.”  
“Nah, it's not that painf…” but the Russian was stopped from saying any more; a stronger wave of pain hit him, and he bent forward slightly, gripping the chest of drawers, groaning in pain.  
“I'm calling the hospital now, okay? No buts. Then I'll text your midwife and phone for a taxi.” Otabek said gently as he whipped out his phone and rubbed circles on Yuri's back.  
“Hello, I’m Otabek Altin. My boyfriend Yuri Plisetsky - he's an omega, obviously - has gone into labour at 36 weeks…Uh I'm not sure…How far apart are the contractions, Yuri?” He looked up.  
Yuri was trying to breathe, but looked up, his eyes glazed over; “Um I'm…Not sure…Maybe…Ten minutes? Maybe less?” He panted.  
Otabek went back to his phone conversation; “Did you hear him? Yes he thinks it's ten minutes or less…Okay…Thank you, we should be there in about 10-15 minutes…Yes he did want a private room…Thank you. Goodbye.”  
Otabek hung up and then found the number for the local taxi company.  
The receptionist promised they'd have a taxi there in five minutes or less.

The couple were thankful that they'd packed the hospital bags in advance!  
Otabek grabbed a couple of towels to cover the taxi seat with, just in case, and pocketed their phone chargers, keys and his wallet.  
He stuffed a few bottles of cold water into Yuri's bag, too, and some face cloths.  
Once he'd messaged the midwife, he helped Yuri downstairs, carrying his bags for him.

As promised, the taxi was waiting and Otabek placed down the towels, and helped his boyfriend into the car, before climbing in himself and paying the driver in advance.  
Thankfully, it was only a five minute drive, and they arrived at the hospital without waters breaking!  
“Good luck to you both!” The taxi driver smiled.   
“Thank you.” Otabek replied as he helped Yuri into the doors and up to the front desk;  
“Hi, I called a few minutes ago about my boyfriend going into labour. His name is…”  
“Yuri Plisetsky.” The receptionist grinned, “Yes, I recognise you both. I'll let the maternity ward know you're here…Oh. No need! Here's a nurse!” She nodded behind the couple, where a nurse was stood with a wheelchair.  
Yuri looked at Otabek and gave a weak smile.  
“This is it! It's happening! Are you okay? You ready for this?” Otabek asked quietly, stroking the blonde’s fringe out of his eyes.  
Yuri breathed heavily. “Nope! I'm fucking terrified!” He admitted, “I knew it was going to happen of course, but now that it's here…I'm scared, Beka. It's going to be so painful and what if I'm a bad parent?”   
“Yura…You won't be a bad parent! I know you won't. Besides, there's no backing out now love. This is it. And I'm not going anywhere, I promise you. As for the pain, well…They can help you manage that. Come on, we can do this. Together.”  
Yuri nodded in reply and took a deep breath. “Okay.” He whispered shakily. “Let's have a baby!”


	17. Chapter 17

Yuri had been in hospital for almost four hours, and he was getting restless.  
He was pacing around the room, waiting for his epidural to kick in.  
“This is a fucking joke. Nothing is happening!” He grumbled.  
“Some births can take a long time. My aunt was in labour with my cousin for almost two days…” Otabek replied.  
“Two days!? TWO FUCKING DAYS!?!? Oh hell no. I'm going home. I'm fed up with this already. Damn kid. What's taking so long!?” Yuri raged, before being hit by another wave of pain.  
“Here, come and sit down, Yurachka. It won't take that long. You're already pretty dilated…” Otabek said softly as he rubbed Yuri's back.  
“I don't want to sit down.”  
“Then what would you like to do?”  
“I'd like for this freaking baby to make an appearance, otherwise go home and kill myself!”  
“Don't say things like that. Unfortunately, these things take time. Baby cub will put in an appearance when he's good and ready.” Otabek said. “Would you like some ice chips?”  
Yuri nodded, not saying a word.  
Otabek looked closer and discovered that Yuri was crying.  
“Hey…Come here.” Otabek cuddled him, kissing his temple.  
“I want to go home.” Yuri sobbed against Otabek’s chest.  
“I know you do. But we can't now; he's on his way.” Otabek murmured.  
“Why won't he hurry up!?”  
“I don't know, Yura. Maybe you've made such a nice home for him in there, that he's reluctant to leave!”  
“Then why the fuck am I in labour?”  
“Well…Because…” Otabek was saved from having to struggle with an answer, because the hospital midwife came in.  
“Let's check and see how far along you are now, okay?” She said cheerily.  
Yuri laid himself back down on the bed and let the midwife check.  
“Almost there! 7cm. Not long, I promise.” She said sympathetically.  
“I can't wait that long!” Yuri burst into tears. “This is getting stupid! Why isn't my baby coming?”  
“He is, dear. Unfortunately we can't rush nature.” The midwife patted him gently on the leg. “I'll come back in 10 minutes.”  
“Useless bitch.” Yuri sniffed after she'd left, throwing an empty plastic cup at the door.  
“I'll go and get you those ice chips, okay? I'll only be a minute.” Otabek kissed him on the head, but Yuri didn't say anything.  
He turned over on his side and let a tear slide down his cheek.

Otabek didn't want to leave him for a second, but he needed to keep Yuri hydrated.  
He filled two cups with ice chips from the machine in the hallway, and brought them back to the room.  
Yuri was still laying on his side, his shoulders shaking with silent sobs.  
Otabek set the cups down next to the bed and stroked Yuri's soft, blonde hair.  
“Why are you crying, Yura? Tell me.” He coaxed gently, wiping a tear off his cheek.  
“This is taking too long. It hurts and I'm tired, and I want to go home!” Yuri answered. “This is too hard.”  
“What is, love?”  
“All the waiting and the pain. I can't even handle this, how will I handle the birth?!”  
“I don't know, Yura. I'm sorry. But you will, and I'll be here. I'm not going anywhere.”  
“I know.” Yuri nodded, speaking in a quiet voice, and then whimpering, “The pain’s come back.”  
He squeezed his eyes shut, groaning as another contraction hit him.  
“Ugh…I think…I felt something.” He panted. “And I'm thirsty.”  
Otabek helped him drink some of the melted ice from the cup of ice chips, and Yuri leaned forward.  
“Can you…call someone…NOW! It's happening!” He let out a cry of pain, and Otabek was about to press the button when the midwife returned.  
“He said it's happening.” Otabek said.  
The midwife checked and nodded. “Yes! It's started. We’ll get him into the delivery room immediately.”  
She pressed the button, and almost instantly, some nurses hurried in to help wheel the bed to the delivery room.  
Otabek followed on behind with the ice chips and the damp face cloths.

No sooner had Yuri been wheeled into the room, he immediately cried out in agony.  
“OH GOD HELP ME!” He wept, and Otabek held Yuri’s hand, and mopping his forehead with his free hand.  
“Yuri, you need to push now, dear; the baby's crowning.” The midwife said.  
“What the hell does that mean?” He panted.  
“I can see the head.” The midwife clarified.  
Yuri let out a whimper, resting his forehead against Otabek's stomach.  
“Beka, I'm scared.” He wept.  
“It'll be over soon, I promise. But you need to do as the midwife says, okay? Big breath…And then push as hard as you can.” Otabek replied.  
Yuri inhaled deeply, and then exhaled as he pushed as hard as he could, the pain searing through him like nothing he'd ever felt before.  
He felt something move out of him, and looked down, but couldn't see anything.  
“Is that it? Is he here?” He breathed.  
“Not yet, dear, but you've done the hardest part; his head is out. One more big push for me, Yuri. Dig deep…Big breath in…that's it. Now give it all you've got!” The midwife instructed.  
Yuri could feel the cold, damp relief of the face cloth on his head as he pushed his hardest, holding onto his boyfriend’s hand for dear life.  
With a gulp, Yuri panted for breath again; “Am I done now?”  
“Not yet. Just one more.”  
“But I can't! It’s killing me!” He cried hard. “I can't do it anymore.”  
Otabek was rubbing his back now and placing kisses on his hair. “Yes you can, baby. Just one more. Just like skating; the pain is worth it.”  
“I'd rather have the bruises, cuts and blisters any day over this.” Yuri shook his head.  
He took another deep breath, though, and pushed harder, sitting up and leaning forward.  
And then suddenly, there was nothing.  
His vision went white and his ears rang, his head fuzzy.  
His head hit the pillow, and he wondered why he suddenly felt so…empty?  
“Yuri, look!” Otabek’s voice cut through his fog, and then a shrill noise.  
It sounded like a cat mewing, almost, but it wasn't.  
It was a baby – their baby!  
Yuri struggled to sit up as he stared at the tiny little person being held by the doctor’s gloved hands.  
He was covered in blood and white stuff, but he was here, finally!  
And he was crying and squirming; healthy.  
The cord was cut and the baby was taken over to be cleaned up and weighed, before being swaddled in a tiny white blanket with little primary-coloured paw prints all over it, and placed in Yuri's arms.  
“Here's your little boy! Congratulations!” The midwife beamed, “You did fantastically.”  
Yuri was still in shock as he stared at the small human he was holding.  
He could hear Otabek speaking, and saw him out of the corner of his eye bending down and stroking their son’s head gently with a finger.  
Yuri's heart was thumping, but it wasn't fear; it was something totally different.  
It felt like love.  
Not the type of love he had for Otabek of course, but love all the same.  
Yuri realised he hadn't said anything yet; he'd been too busy staring at the baby.  
His baby.  
THEIR baby.  
He'd done it!  
Unable to swallow down the lump in his throat, Yuri finally let out the tears he'd been holding in as he held the baby against his bare chest.  
“I can't believe it. He's here! He's perfect!” He laughed through the tears.  
Otabek pressed kisses all over Yuri's face. “I know. I'm so proud of you.”  
Yuri turned his head to kiss his boyfriend on the lips.  
The baby opened his eyes, revealing a beautiful hazel colour.  
His small tuft of hair was a mid-brown, and he definitely had Yuri's face and small nose, and Otabek's eyes.  
Simply put; he was adorable!  
“He's so cute! Are you sure I'm even his real carrier?!” Yuri joked.  
“Of course!” Otabek smiled. “That's WHY he's so cute.”  
“Want to hold him?” Yuri carefully moved his arms up to let Otabek hold him.

Otabek Altin didn't cry very often, if ever at all!  
But today, he was a wreck.  
He couldn't believe he was finally a dad at last.  
He also couldn't believe how cute his son was!  
After holding the baby for a few minutes, Camran started to cry.  
“Oh, sounds like he's hungry!” The midwife said. “Are you going to formula feed, or...?”  
“I'll try to feed him naturally. If I even have anything in there.” Yuri replied, taking the baby back and holding him close to his chest, gently cupping the back of his head and coaxing him towards where he needed to be.  
It took a few moments, but the baby latched on and began to drink, uninterrupted.  
“Wow! You're a natural!” The midwife smiled. “I'll leave you to it.”  
Yuri and Otabek thanked her as she left the room.  
“How does it feel? Feeding I mean.” Otabek asked.  
“So weird!” Yuri chuckled. “OW! And a bit rough…”  
“He's eager.”  
“Hmm!”  
“Yuri…”  
“Yeah?” The blonde looked his boyfriend in the eyes.  
“I love you. So much.” Otabek smiled.  
Yuri grinned back, reddening. “I love you so much too!”  
They shared a kiss, which Camran managed to interrupt by suckling too hard at one point.  
Yuri exclaimed when he felt it and laughed. “We’ll now have years of kisses and other stuff of being interrupted!” He joked.  
“Maybe, but would you change it?” Otabek shrugged.  
Yuri shook his head. “No way! Not for anything.”

..

“Where is he? Where's my great grandson?” Nikolai Plisetsky was let into the room, and was beaming from ear to ear, holding a carrier bag of treats for Yuri and gifts for the baby, which he placed on the bedside table.  
“He's in the crib over here, Mr Plisetsky!” Otabek said quietly, leading Yuri's grandpa over to the sleeping baby.  
Nikolai peered in and his expression softened.  
“He's a handsome little man! May I?”  
“Sure.” Otabek carefully lifted the newborn out of the crib and placed him into Nikolai’s arms.  
Yuri woke up at that point.  
“Mm? Grandpa?” He said, his voice thick with sleep.  
“How are you feeling, Yurachka?” Nikolai asked, ruffling his grandson’s hair.  
“Sore. Sore as hell, but happy! And tired.” Yuri answered, letting out a yawn.  
“You should sleep, Yuri. Get lots of rest.”  
“But I want to see you.”  
“You can see me anytime. Right now, you need your sleep. Your dad is on his way. Your mother said she'd come along later.”  
Yuri groaned at this. “I don't want to see her.”  
“Come on, Yuri. She's sorry…I don't condone what she did at all, but she's desperate to see you, and your new addition of course!” Nikolai reasoned.  
“I'll think about it.” Yuri sighed.  
“Good boy. Now then, get some rest. I shouldn't imagine it will be long before this little one will be awake for a feed!” His grandpa chuckled, gently kissing his great grandson on the head before placing him back in the crib.  
He then placed a kiss on Yuri's head too. “I'm proud of you, Yurachka. We all are.”  
Otabek nodded in agreement.  
Yuri smiled and drifted off to sleep.  
“Uh, Mr Plisetsky?” Otabek asked, addressing Nikolai.  
“Just Nikolai, please, Otabek.” The older man replied kindly, “What is it?”  
“May I speak to you outside?”  
“Of course.”  
The two of them walked out into the hallway, and Nikolai cocked his head curiously.  
“Is everything alright?” He asked.  
Otabek smiled. “Better than alright. Actually…I was going to ask his father, but I'm not sure they've known each other long enough. And you've always been the father figure in his life and the main person in his life who loved and cared for him…So…I feel it's more fitting to ask you.”  
“Ask me what, Otabek?”  
“If…If you would please give me your blessing? I'd like to ask Yuri to marry me soon.”  
Nikolai smiled warmly and patted Otabek's arm. “Nothing would make me happier! You are so good for him; I've never seen him so happy! Of course you have my blessing!”  
He enveloped Otabek in a hug, much to the younger’s surprise, then announced that he was going to get a warm drink from the coffee machine.  
Otabek smiled to himself and walked back into the delivery room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet again, 2 chapters up today! :)
> 
> This brings back memories of my own children's births! >_>


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments, kudos, bookmarks (and, of course, for reading!) so far :)

When Yuri awoke the next morning, he opened his eyes to see Otabek entering the room in clean clothes, carrying a bag.  
“I washed your clothes from yesterday and brought you some clean ones.” He said softly. “And your grandpa and I made you some Pirozhki. There’s cheese or fruit. And some plain ones in case you're not up to eating anything much.”  
“Thank you.” Yuri answered.  
He stretched and rubbed his eyes.  
“God, I ache like hell! So I'm not dreaming… I actually had a baby yesterday!” He hummed. “Where is he?”  
“He's in the nursery with the other newborns.” Otabek replied, sitting on the soft chair next to the bed. “Do you remember your dad coming in to see you yesterday? And his wife and your sisters?”  
Yuri frowned for a moment, then nodded slowly. “Yeah. Mum never showed up!”  
“She's in the hallway.” Otabek admitted. “When she came yesterday, she heard your father, so she left. I think she was worried or scared.”  
Yuri snorted.  
“But she's in the hallway now. Should I let her in?” Otabek waited for Yuri to answer.  
The blonde sighed. “Fine.”  
He reached for the hand sanitiser and rubbed it over his hands before selecting a fruit-filled Pirozhki to eat.

Otabek opened the door and beckoned Lidiya into the room.  
Yuri did a double take as he cautiously watched her enter.  
His mother’s hair was back to its natural hazel colour, which she hadn't had since before he was born!  
She looked smart and professional, but weary and rumpled and sad.  
Yuri’s guard dropped; she looked so drained, like the life had been sucked out of her.  
Lidiya Plisetsky offered her son a smile…  
Yuri had seen that sort of smile before; it was a fake one that Victor used to plaster on for the cameras and his fans before Yuri Katsuki had come into his life.  
It wasn't a malicious smile, rather one to hide the pain.  
Kindness.  
That was what Yuri had promised to try, right?  
He held his arms out and smiled, and Lidiya’s expression switched to one of relief as she fell into her son’s arms.  
“Congratulations, мой мальчик! I'm so sorry for everything.” She said, tearfully.  
Yuri just nodded and cuddled his mother.  
“It's okay.” He croaked.  
“But it's not okay. You've missed out on 19 years with your own dad because of me!” His mother answered. “I wanted you to myself, and I wanted to punish him because he was so happy, and I…”  
“Wasn't?” Yuri whispered.  
“No, I wasn't. No alpha ever wanted me again; I'd been twice bonded – one, I didn't even know! And then I had you and I finally had something good. But I still felt alone and I knew I'd messed up. I tried to patch things up with Feliks, but he'd fallen in love. So I punished him. But I ended up hurting you too.” Lidiya looked down. “You and your grandfather were all I had.”  
“And I wasn't enough?”  
“To my selfish mind, no. But as time went on, you became everything to me.”  
Yuri frowned at this. “You…What? ‘As time went on’? What are you saying? You didn't love me when I was born?”  
Lidiya swallowed hard and looked down, tears sliding down her face. “I love you more than anything now, Yuri.”  
“Now.” Yuri gave a humourless laugh. “You know, I already love Camran more than anything. He's not even 24 hours old, and he's my whole world! He was right from the beginning! I loved him before he was even born. How inhuman do you have to be not to love your own baby until ‘later’? Did you have postpartum? Because that's the only logical and acceptable possible reason here!”  
“I didn't have postpartum, no.” Lidiya whispered.  
Yuri said nothing, staring blankly at the wall on the opposite side of the room.  
“I think you'd better go.” Otabek said suddenly.  
Lidiya glared at him. “He's my son.”  
Yuri turned away from her; a silent but powerful disowning.  
“Haven't you done enough?” Otabek insisted. “He's just given birth; he doesn't need this.”  
Lidiya snorted, and the alpha in Otabek was filled with fury.  
He growled low in his throat, and Yuri's mother paled.  
She haughtily gathered her bag and left the room.  
“Yura, I’m so sorry. I should never have asked you to see her.” Otabek hugged his boyfriend.  
“You didn't know. It's not your fault.” Yuri answered in a strangled voice. “Could you see if they'll let Camran come in here with us yet please? I need to hold him. I don't want him out of my sight.”  
“Of course, I'll be back as soon as I can.” Otabek kissed Yuri lovingly, then ran his hand through his blonde hair before exiting the room.

Yuri was heartbroken.  
He hugged his knees to his chest and hid his face in the plain white bed blanket as he cried.  
He didn't hear anyone enter, but he felt the gentle touch of arms around him.  
Looking up, he found the room crowded;  
Victor and Yuri with Maksim, and Yakov and Lilia, all laden with cards and flowers, gifts for Camran.  
“Otabek let us in…He told us.” Victor said gently. “I know how you feel. And you know you can always come to us, especially now we're in the same building.”  
Yuri wiped his eyes and nodded gratefully.  
“If I hug you, will you try not to kill me?” Yuri Nikiforov asked jokingly.  
Yuri laughed and hugged his older namesake.  
“I thought you were all in Moscow for the Rostelecom Cup?” The blonde asked.  
“We got back yesterday.” Yakov explained. “Then we saw the news! Otabek updated his Facebook page and said you'd given birth early.”  
Yuri smiled. “Oh yeah. It had 177 comments when I last checked.”  
“Yeah, it’s in the thousands now!” Yuri Nikiforov laughed.  
“So, enough about me; who won the Rostelecom Cup?” Yuri asked, pushing a strand of light coloured hair out of his eye.  
“Do you even need to ask?” Victor grinned, “This beauty right here.” He kissed his husband’s cheek. “But I was only 0.6 of a point behind! So close!”  
“Congratulations.” Yuri replied, offering a rare smile.  
The married couple blinked.  
“Did I just hear that right?” The other Yuri gasped.  
“Yurio is being…PLEASANT?!” Victor joined in.  
“Shut up.” The youngster rolled his eyes.

Their banter was interrupted by a nursery nurse wheeling the crib into the room, and Otabek following behind, fiddling with his wristband.  
Otabek thanked them nurse as she left, and everyone stared in awe at the newborn.  
“Awww! You guys, he's so cute!” Victor practically squealed.  
Camran was awake but not crying; just peering around him, although his vision was still blurry.  
Yuri reached into the crib and lifted the baby out, burying his face in his fluffy brown hair and planting a kiss on his forehead.  
“Camran, this is our family. Not because they're blood related, because they're not. But because I decided! You've got the divorced but obviously, hardly secret dating again grandparents, Yakov and Lilia. And then your uncles Victor and Yuri. Try not to get us confused; I’m not Japanese. And I'm not married to a totally extra guy who calls himself ‘platinum’.” Yuri grinned mischievously.  
Victor pointedly ignored the dig at his hair colour, and excitedly exclaimed to his husband: “He called us Camran’s uncles! That means we're like Yurio’s brothers!”  
Yuri Nikiforov laughed at this, but the new parent wasn't done yet as he carried Camran over to Maks, and carefully bent down so that the two babies could meet.  
“This is Maksim, Maks for short. He's your official best friend.” He smiled.  
The two babies looked at each other for a few moments, before Yuri went and sat back on the bed.

The group chatted for a while until Camran cried for a feed.  
Everyone except for Otabek left, promising to visit again, and the new parents wished them luck in the upcoming competition.  
“You did so well!” Otabek kissed Yuri as Camran began to feed. “Are you sure you're okay? After what happened with your mother, I…”  
“I'm fine.” Yuri smiled. “I've got my grandpa, still. And my dad and stepmother and stepsisters now. And you and Camran…And our skating family. Oh and Nikiforov’s family out in Hasetsu! They seem to still like me a lot.”  
“You're better off than you thought, then, hmm?” Otabek smiled.  
“Don't get me wrong; mother broke my heart. But…Well…I've got so much more to fix it.” Yuri said, “Like this little Тигренок!” He nodded down at the baby boy, and gently stroked his hair.

..

Yuri was discharged that afternoon, and after checking that the newborn was okay after being born at 36 weeks, they discharged him, too.  
The new parents decided to walk the short distance home with Camran in the carrier.  
It didn’t take long at all, thankfully, and they reached their new apartment to Printsessa lounging on her blanket on the sofa.  
“Georgi left us a note; he says Printsessa was fine but missing us! He will be back later.” Otabek read.  
Yuri hummed in response, and when Otabek turned around, he saw his boyfriend lifting the beautiful little boy out of his carrier, and cradling him in his arms.  
“You suit that.” Otabek said shyly.  
Yuri smiled at him. “I just can't believe how cute he is! And how little!”  
“He won't be little for very long. Especially with the way he feeds!” Otabek laughed.  
“Yeah. I already have the swollen nipples to prove it!” Yuri grimaced, “Here; have a cuddle with your son. I'll take a photo.”  
Otabek didn't really like selfies, but he wasn't about to pass up a photo with either Yuri or their baby.  
“Let's take some altogether.” He suggested instead.  
Yuri sat down on the sofa beside his boyfriend and wriggled up close to him, leaning his head on Otabek’s shoulder.  
Otabek turned to kiss him, still cradling their baby, and Yuri took the photo.  
Looking at it, the couple smiled.  
“Awwww!” Yuri beamed, and then blinked. “Did I really just say that?”  
“Yes you did.”  
“What have I become!?”  
“A parent…” Otabek laughed.  
There was a silence between them for a few moments as they admired their new addition.  
Otabek cleared his throat; “How would you feel about going on a little day out tomorrow?”  
“Well, the midwife said that Camran can't really go out for long periods of time for a few weeks.” Yuri replied. “Why? Where were you thinking of going?”  
“No idea yet.” Otabek admitted. “I thought we could have a look online and then we can agree on somewhere together.”  
“Honestly, I'm not sure I'm up for it.” Yuri said apologetically. “I'm still sore. And then I'll have to stop and feed the baby every so often. Maybe in a few weeks?”  
“A few weeks!?”  
“Why? What's so urgent?” Yuri laughed. “He was only born yesterday.”  
“Well…I just thought we should go out and show him off, that's all.” Otabek muttered.  
“We've taken a load of pictures! Already the press are going crazy over them already! I think he's already been shown off.” Yuri grinned.  
“Then maybe I want to show you off.” Otabek tried.  
Yuri frowned at him. “But I look like shit right now! You're being weird, what's going on?”  
“Nothing! I just wanted to take you out. Forget I asked.” The alpha sloped into the kitchen and Yuri watched him go, feeling completely confused.  
“Do you know what that was about? I sure as hell don't!” Yuri whispered to the baby.  
Camran just yawned and continued to sleep.

..

When Yuri had put Camran down to sleep in the Moses basket in their bedroom, he wandered into the kitchen where Otabek was sitting at the table, moodily checking his emails.  
“Uh…are we okay?” Yuri asked hesitantly.  
“Of course we are. Sorry. I just wanted to do something nice.” Otabek replied. “I already waited a few years for you to be old enough so we could be a proper couple, what's a few more weeks?”  
His tone had been light, but Yuri – still hormonal – took it the wrong way.  
“And what the hell is that supposed to mean!?” He demanded.  
Otabek blinked at him. “Huh?”  
“I couldn't help how old I was! And I fully consented to any kind of relationship with you!” Yuri countered.  
“You might have consented, but it wasn't right. I still felt that you being 17 was perhaps a little too young for me to have asked you out officially and kissed you.”  
“Um I kissed you first! I wanted it. Besides, why are we even talking about my age? I'm an adult now. Nothing we've done is illegal!”  
“You brought up your age. All I said was that I'd waited a long time to be with you, so what's a few more weeks?”  
“A few more weeks for WHAT? To go out for the day? You're not making any sense!”  
“It doesn't matter.” Otabek sighed. “Besides, I'm just being impatient. I'm happy as long as I'm with you.”  
“Impatient?” Yuri frowned. “Wait…please don't tell me you're trying to get me into bed already? I just had a baby YESTERDAY!”  
“What?! No! This is nothing to do with sex! I wouldn't force you, especially this soon!” Otabek was shocked. “I just wanted to take you out. But it's fine; I can wait. Honestly.”  
“Alright, fine! We’ll go out! I don't see what the big deal is but give me a few minutes to get ready.” Yuri tutted as he made his way to the door.  
“No, just forget it. You were right, let's just stay in. The mood is spoilt anyway.” Otabek said.  
“No. You wanted us to go out, so we're going.” Yuri argued.  
“We can't do it like this!”  
“Do WHAT like WHAT, Beka?!”  
“I CAN’T PROPOSE TO YOU IF WE’RE ARGUING!” Otabek shouted.  
He instantly smacked a hand over his mouth; he hadn't meant to blurt it out.  
Yuri stared at him, his eyes wide.  
“What did you just say?” He croaked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> мой мальчик = my boy
> 
> Тигренок = tiger cub


	19. Chapter 19

Otabek slowly moved his hand away from his mouth.  
“I…”  
“You were going to…?”  
“Well it's ruined now.” The older sighed.  
“No, no it isn't ruined!” Yuri protested. “I'm sorry for arguing. I'll get ready!”  
“Wait! The time isn't right now, Yura. I'll have to plan something when you least expect it.”  
“But...”  
“It was meant to be a surprise but now you know it's going to happen, I'll have to rearrange it.”  
“Why does it need to be a surprise? And…Now I know about it, it doesn't make sense to wait. Right? I mean…By telling me, you've basically told me you're ready and want to do it, so it's basically a proposal anyway. You already know my answer.” Yuri said, delivering the last five words just above a whisper.  
Otabek looked at him; “I wanted to do it properly…”  
“Any way is properly. I don't need a big romantic spectacle. It's not really my thing and I know it's not yours.” Yuri pointed out. “Plus when you say you'll have to wait for the right time, that could be months! And every time we go out anywhere and it doesn't happen, I'll be crushed. Even if I won't say it. And it might take its toll on us and I don't want that.”  
Otabek blinked at his boyfriend and sighed. “Damn it, you're right.” He nodded slowly, “I didn't want a big show either. I wanted you to know I was serious, that's all.”  
“You're ALWAYS serious!” Yuri grinned.   
“And I suppose if anyone caught us, the paparazzi would have a field day!” Otabek pulled a face.   
“Exactly. We'd be able to tell people in our own time, without those vultures ruining it for us!” Yuri added.  
Otabek turned to kiss Yuri on the lips, pulling him close.   
“Alright then. We've never been your typical couple I suppose, we like to do things our own way.” Otabek stood up and walked into the bedroom, returning moments later with a black box.  
Yuri spotted it and said in a mock-surprised voice: “Why, Beka, what is this? This is so unexpected!”  
Otabek gave him a bewildered look, and sat beside him.  
“I did sort of have a speech…”  
“Is it sappy?”  
“Perhaps a little.”  
“Okay fine, but if my mascara runs, I'm saying no.”  
“You don't wear mascara.” Otabek frowned, and then it was his turn to receive a bewildered look; “Oh! I get it. Sorry…So you won't say no. Okay…”  
He cleared his throat.  
“Uh…Yuri…I've always admired you. Wait, that sounds creepy. Um…Over time, our friendship evolved and I fell in love with you. Hmm that's sappy. True but sappy. Oh god…”  
Yuri was trying hard not to laugh.  
“You're hopeless, Otabek. Do you want me to do it?”  
“No, I wanted to…What I'm trying to say is: I love you, Yuri Plisetsky. I promise not to ever leave you, or hurt you or Camran, and I think on some non-creepy level I've always loved you. Especially after everything we've been through. I love you more and more every day. So…Are you going to marry me? Or…not?”  
Otabek couldn't have been any more red if he tried, and Yuri burst out laughing.  
“That has to be the best proposal ever! Duh, I'll marry you!”  
And so a ring was gently pushed onto Yuri’s ring finger and he threw his arms around Otabek’s neck, locking lips with him and pushing him back so that Yuri was straddling him.  
“Careful! You only gave birth yesterday!” Otabek warned. “Which means that celebratory engagement sex is out of the question.”  
“No the fuck it isn't!” Yuri snorted. “I can still bang you.”  
Otabek considered this for a moment, and then nodded.  
“Okay but we use condoms, and you be careful.”  
“Aww! Don't worry Beka, I’ll be gentle with you.” Yuri joked, and then looked serious again; “And…I love you too. More than you'll ever understand.”  
Otabek hummed, “No, trust me; I do understand.”   
And they resumed their kiss.

..

..

**18 months later…**

  
“This is the life.” Otabek sighed as they lounged on a beach somewhere in the Maldives.  
“I know.” Yuri agreed, leaning down to kiss his new husband.  
They had got married three days before and were now on their honeymoon, along with Camran, who was dripping the ice cream that he was eating all down his t-shirt.  
“I think we should put some more Sun cream on him, don't you?” Otabek asked.  
“He's already had two slatherings of factor 50 in the last hour, and we are sitting under an umbrella. He’ll be fine!” Yuri laughed.  
Camran picked that moment to smear what was left of his ice cream all over Otabek’s shirt.  
Otabek jumped at the freezing cold touch, and Yuri burst out laughing.  
“Good boy, Cam. Daddy DOES need to chill!” He kissed the baby on the head, who giggled.  
“Oh no, daddy will have to take his shirt off now. What ever did I do to deserve this?” Yuri grinned, eagerly eyeing his husband's torso as he stripped off the ice cream-stained shirt.  
Otabek raised his eyebrows and gave a mischievous smile as he deliberately stretched and flexed; his muscular arms and body glistening in the sunshine.  
“Oh Святое дерьмо!” Yuri was practically drooling.  
“Language, Yura! Remember he understands some Russian already. We don't want those to be his first words.” Otabek hummed as he kissed Yuri on the lips.  
Yuri trapped him by sliding his arms around Otabek's neck and deepened the kiss, flicking his tongue gently over his husband’s.  
Then he slowly pulled away and maintained eye contact a few seconds longer, and whispered: “As you wish, my alpha!” before turning back to clean the ice cream off Camran’s t-shirt.  
Otabek stared at him, blushing hard and growling softly in his throat with lust.  
“Don't even think about it in front of the baby!” Yuri grinned. “You'll have to wait until later.”  
“Must I?” Otabek whined.  
Yuri just chuckled at him.  
“Da…” Camran said all of a sudden, causing the couple to stare at him in surprise.  
“Yes? Or Dada? What are you trying to say, little cub?” Yuri asked softly as he lifted the baby onto his lap and ruffled his brown hair.  
Camran looked up at his parents, his hazel eyes shining and a big grin on his face.  
“This is it; we find out whether he speaks primarily Russian or English!” Otabek murmured, resting his head on Yuri's shoulder. “Come on, Camran. What can you say?” He encouraged.  
“Da…Ba…” Camran continued.  
“I don't think that's a word in any language.” Yuri laughed. “I was hoping he'd talk, but it's just baby babble.”  
“Oh well. Never mind.” Otabek smiled, tickling the infant’s chin and then kissing his chubby little cheek, causing him to squeal and laugh.  
“DADDYYYYY!”  
Both Yuri and Otabek gasped, their eyes wide.  
“Clever boy!” They crooned, “Can you say it again?”  
“Da…ddy.”  
“English, then!” Yuri grinned. “Can we try it in Russian? ‘Папа’ – can you say that?”   
Camran blinked a few times and then tried to mimic the word; “Paaa…ppppy!”  
“Close enough.”  
“Soon he’ll be catching up to Maks, won't you Camran? Your best friend… He can say a few words in both languages.” Otabek lifted their son onto his own lap now and gently bounced him on his knees.  
Yuri smiled.  
In two years, he'd gained so much.  
Sure, he'd lost his mother, but she had found herself a new alpha boyfriend and had completely given up.  
Yuri's grandpa had moved out and had sided with his grandson.  
“Your mother is a very flawed woman. I did not raise her like this.” He had said.  
But Yuri no longer cared; his father was very much in his life now, and his stepmother had welcomed him, Otabek and Camran – even Nikolai! - into the family immediately.  
Yuri's sisters adored him and Nadiya even babysat sometimes.  
Victor and Yuri Nikiforov were his and Otabek’s best friends, and they were always seen with each other, whilst their children played together.  
The older two had now retired from figure skating, and after the loss of their beloved Makkachin, Yuri had been the first to offer support.  
Otabek was proud of him and how he'd matured and turned himself around.  
Most of all, he was proud of how naturally Yuri had taken to being a parent.

The newlywed couple were snapped out of their separate reveries by Camran picking up his plastic spade and banging it on the sun lounger, beaming at them both.  
They both smiled lovingly at him.  
“You want to make a sandcastle?” Otabek asked him.  
“Why don't we make a sand tiger instead?” Yuri suggested.   
“How would we even do that?!” Otabek laughed as they both held a hand each and helped their son to take little steps onto a bare part of sandy beach.  
“Easy. Bury me under the sand!” Yuri grinned, flopping down onto the ground and helping Camran to dig.  
“Not a bad idea!” His husband gave a sly smile and picked Yuri up, the latter yelping as he did so.  
“Dig, Cam! Dig! Daddy's going in the sand!” Otabek said, and the little boy laughed hard.  
“PUT ME DOWN, BEKA!!!!” Yuri shouted, before bursting into laughter himself as they lost their balance and fell onto the sand in fits of laughter, cuddling their amused baby boy close to them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End.
> 
>  
> 
> Святое дерьмо = holy shit
> 
> Папа = papa (dad)
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and commenting, leaving kudos etc :)


End file.
